


Light up, light up, as if you have a choice

by waferkya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow non ha ancora prestato giuramento alla Confraternita quando viene a sapere che suo fratello sta marciando a Sud con un esercito, per cui decide di raggiungerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> — Allora, penso di essermi guadagnata il diritto di blaterare su queste 38K per una vita o due. Innanzitutto, sappiate che tutto ciò è una storia che nasce per [shariaruna](http://shariaruna.livejournal.com), avevo intenzione di regalargliela per il compleanno (non vi scomodate, ve lo dico: 17 maggio); poi è degenerata ed è finita così, un po' a tarallucci e vino, però oh, rimane per Shari, di Shari. ♥  
> — Il titolo è un verso da Run degli Snow Patrol, e qui ci vuole la menzione e un abbraccio gigante per [sanzina89](http://sanzina89.livejournal.com), perché se non fosse stato per il fanmix R/J che mi regalò – includendo, appunto, Run, – io sarei rimasta per sempre a sclerare nella mia palese incapacità di trovare un titolo.  
> — Headcanon è bello, gente; non credete alle persone che vi dicono diversamente.  
> — In più, e molto a sorpresa, perché Dio mio, trentottomila parole, #cazzo, la meravigliosa renrenren3 ha creato un fanmix per questa storia, che è probabilmente la colonna sonora più azzeccata della storia, dopo quella del Signore degli Anelli. [Guardatelo qui](http://literen.livejournal.com/39236.html), e non preoccupatevi se, arrivati alla quinta traccia, vi vengono i lacrimoni. È normale. Io mi sono spezzata a They bring me to you. È un mix tanto bello (MA POI IL TITOLO! Porteremo l'inverno. Gee, Ren, sono stata a tanto così dallo scopiazzarti *ride*) che sono praticamente gelosa di me stessa. ;O;  
> — E, beh, nient'altro, credo. Solo una nota sui nomi: ho mantenuto - credo per tutti - le traduzioni italiane, eccetto che per Greatjon, che da noi viene chiamato "il Grande Jon", ma siccome qui compare contemporaneamente a Jon Snow, per amor di chiarezza ho preferito variare.

#    
_Prologo._   


La neve smise di cadere.  
Erano ormai ore che i ranger cavalcavano nella tormenta che li aveva sorpresi poche miglia a Nord-Est della Barriera, costretti a proseguire a passo d’uomo, rannicchiati sotto i mantelli con le redini strette tra i denti per non vedere le dita congelare e poi, d’improvviso, il vento si zittì e la nevicata solenne che aveva gelato loro le ossa divenne pigra, quasi insignificante, e, ben presto, si spense.  
Il Vecchio Orso sollevò lo sguardo dalla criniera scura del suo cavallo e annusò l’aria, aggrottando la fronte. S’incupì, subito, non appena si accorse di quanto silenzio fosse calato sulla foresta come una cappa bianca ed immobile. Non era tranquillo. Persino il corvo sulla sua spalla aveva poca voglia di mettersi a berciare, e il Vecchio Orso non era tranquillo. Dalla colonna di uomini alle sue spalle si levò un sospiro di sollievo, tuttavia, e in fretta le voci e il chiocciare familiare dei suoi fratelli riempirono il vuoto lasciato dagli ululati del vento. Non fu sufficiente a tranquillizzare il Vecchio, però, ma da quel lato della Barriera c’era ben poco che potesse rilassarlo, non sarebbe bastato neppure che in cielo fosse comparso un sole torrido ed estivo: semmai, al contrario, pure quello lo avrebbe reso più inquieto.  
Il cielo, da bianco che era, divenne in fretta grigio come piombo vecchio, e il cipiglio del Vecchio Orso si fece ancora più preoccupato. La loro meta era una radura di alberi bianchi neanche troppo lontana dai ghiacci della Barriera, ma la tormenta li aveva rallentati terribilmente. Il Vecchio Orso avrebbe voluto fare ritorno al Castello Nero prima del tramonto, ma forse sarebbero costretti a dormire all’aperto, nella Foresta Stregata, e già gli pareva di sentire le lamentele dei Confratelli, bisbigliate alle sue spalle.  
La missione stessa, in realtà, era ben meno che gradita all’intero corpo di spedizione, ed era per questo che il Vecchio Orso in persona aveva deciso di guidarla. Il ragazzo Snow, Lord, lo chiamvano, sicuramente l’ennesimo motteggio di Ser Alliser, era venuto da lui proprio il giorno precedente, dicendo di aver visto degli uomini muoversi nella foresta, lontano dai villaggi dei bruti, in mezzo agli alberi, in mezzo al nulla freddo e desolato. Poteva trattarsi di qualche ranger, aveva detto, poteva trattarsi di Benjen Stark, e aveva così tanto insistito che, alla fine, il lord comandante s’era affacciato lui stesso dalla cima della Barriera, respirando l’aria gelida degl’infidi boschi al di là di essa, cercando tra gli alberi tracce di quello che il ragazzo giurava di aver visto. Con sua somma sorpresa, aveva dovuto constatare che Jon Snow non s’era lasciato abbagliare da un riverbero del sole sul ghiaccio, né dalla stanchezza né dal bisogno ingenuo e disperato di ritrovare suo zio: in mezzo ai rami ischeletriti e tanto lontani da sembrare zampe di formiche c’era qualcosa, degli abiti scuri, e per un attimo il Vecchio Orso aveva intravisto correre delle ombre chiarissime che gli avevano fatto tremare il respiro.  
Aveva mandato un corvo alla Torre delle Ombre, allora, ordinando a Ser Denys di mettere di vedetta i suoi occhi più validi, perché da lì avrebbero avuto una visuale migliore sul punto indicato da Snow. Il corvo era tornato il giorno stesso, portando la conferma di Qhotor che effettivamente c’era qualcosa, lì, forse un cadavere, certamente un brandello di stoffa nero come la notte. Il Vecchio Orso, col cuore in gola al pensiero che davvero la neve si fosse portata via Ben Stark, e il sangue gelato dall’immagine di quella specie di pallidissimi fantasmi che gli era sembrato di vedere, aveva messo assieme un piccolo gruppo di ranger ed era partito, costringendosi ad ignorare il sibilo sottile di terrore che ancora adesso sentiva provenirgli da dentro le ossa, come un cattivo presagio.  
Come diamine avesse fatto il ragazzo Snow a vedere qualcosa in mezzo a tutto quel ghiaccio restava, per il lord comandante, un mistero; forse gli dei gli avevano benedetto lo sguardo, per l’ostinazione con cui continuava a credere vivo suo zio, o forse era vero quel che dicevano le altre reclute, che il figlio bastardo di Eddard Stark vedeva con gli occhi stregati della bestia silenziosa che lo seguiva dovunque. Quale che fosse la verità, al Vecchio Orso non importava: il suo Primo Ranger rimaeva disperso da troppo tempo, e più di ogni altra cosa egli desiderava fare luce sulla sua scomparsa, anche se avesse significato, per lui, inciampare nel suo cadavere, in mezzo a tutto questo bianco.  
«Bedwyck!» chiamò il Vecchio Orso, da sopra la spalla, e subito accorse ad affiancarlo, alla testa del gruppo di ranger, un cavallo di dimensioni modeste, sulla cui schiena sedeva un fratello ancora più piccolo.  
«Comani, mio lord,» disse Bedwyck il Gigante, toccandosi con due dita la falda larga e floscia del cappello, umida per la nevicata.  
«Scegliti un albero e da’ un’occhiata in giro, dovremmo essere quasi arrivati.»  
«Arrivati, arrivati,» gracchiò il corvo del Vecchio Orso, ma più quietamente del solito, come se avesse temuto di disturbare. Strano, pensò il lord comandante, ma non diede voce né altro respiro ai propri timori, perché la foresta bastava da sé ad arrugginirgli il morale.  
«Agli ordini, signore,» annuì il Gigante, e tirando le redini costrinse il cavallo a svoltare bruscamente a sinistra. «Ho visto l’albero adatto proprio un momento fa.»  
Il Vecchio Orso si guardò attorno, scrutando torvo gli alberi, come fossero stati ostaggi reticenti a rivelare i loro segreti più oscuri. Se Ben è ancora vivo, riusciremo a trovarlo, tentò di farsi coraggio, ma gli parve che le parole gli tuonassero nella testa come il tamburo cupo della disperazione. Questa foresta è malvagia.  
Non ci volle molto perché gli uomini perdessero quel po’ di vitalità che sembrava li avesse riscossi col brusco finire della tormenta, e il silenzio tornò a soffocarli. Al Vecchio Orso parve che persino i cavalli respirassero più piano, ora, e che la neve, sebbene fresca, neppure stesse più crocchiando sotto gli zoccoli. Il silenzio non gli piaceva: nascondeva coltelli codardi pronti ad infilarsi a tradimento nella schiena per pochi dragoni d’oro, o creature misteriose, perdute da secoli tra le frange delle leggende, troppo potenti e pericolose per fare rumore. Il silenzio lo rendeva nervoso.  
Accolse quasi con sollievo il ritorno di Bedwyck, poco dopo, e la notizia che la radura era a meno di mezzo miglio di distanza. Fu meno contento di vedere il Gigante tremare, poi, sotto il mantello, mentre diceva, «Credo che il ragazzo avesse ragione, signore. Snow. C’è qualcosa, laggiù.»  
E qualcosa c’era. I ranger caricarono i cadaveri di Othor e Jafer Flowers su delle barelle improvvisate di rami e mantelli, e la cavalcata di ritorno alla Barriera sembrò quasi una marcia funebre.  



	2. (From where you are)

 

Le mura di Grande Inverno apparivano e scomparivano a tratti oltre le cime degli alberi, grigie di granito come la lama di un’ascia e possenti come i fianchi di una montagna. Jon si sporgeva continuamente dalla sella, allugando il collo e stringendo gli occhi contro lo schiaffo affilato del vento, cercando di non perdere mai di vista i merli imbiancati di neve, il profilo familiare delle torri ritagliato contro le nuvole chiare. Casa, si disse, il cuore che gli batteva forte contro la gola, come impazzito. Sto tornando a casa.  
Il cavallo che il Vecchio Orso gli aveva permesso di prendere dalle scuderie del Castello Nero sembrò avvertire la sua impazienza, e spezzò il trotto in un galoppo eccitato senza che i talloni di Jon lo avessero neppure sfiorato. Lungo Artiglio cozzava contro la sua schiena al ritmo delle falcate dell’animale, ed era un fastidio piacevolissimo.  
Il corvo era arrivato all’alba, due giorni prima, mentre le fiamme che avevano consumato Jafer Flowers – o meglio, il mostro con gli occhi blu e le mani nere che abitava il suo corpo, – facevano schioccare i loro ultimi bagliori dorati nel cortile silenzioso del Castello Nero. L’intera Confraternita era rimasta a guardare il fuoco consumarsi pian piano sotto la cupola viola e rosa del cielo, e Jon aveva sentito la mano destra ustionata pulsare con violenza sotto le bende e gli unguenti lenitivi di cui maestro Aemon l’aveva imbevuta. Non una voce si era levata, neppure un respiro, mentre le ceneri della creatura che era stata un loro fratello disegnavano pigre spirali all’insù, e poi il corvo aveva gracchiato tre volte, planando distante e tranquillo in cima ad una torre.  
Ali nere per nere notizie, aveva subito pensato Jon, e quando l’avevano mandato a chiamare dalla Torre del Re, dove il Vecchio Orso aveva stabilito la propria residenza, ora che la sua camera era bruciata, seppe di non essersi sbagliato.  
Robb – il suo fratellastro Robb, Robb che giocava con lui in cortile brandendo una spada di legno, Robb con la neve sciolta tra i capelli, un sorriso un po’ incerto e mille cose da fare l’ultima volta che si erano visti, Robb ancora un po’ stordito dal troppo vino bevuto al banchetto la sera precedente, – aveva radunato gli alfieri degli Stark e marciava a Sud, muoveva guerra contro il regno, contro i Lannister. Per liberare il lord loro padre, ingiustamente accusato di tradimento e imprigionato dal nuovo re bambino e dalla velenosa regina reggente, diceva la lettera che Robb aveva scritto di proprio pugno al Vecchio Orso; per prendere il Trono di Spade per sé, già si sussurrava tra i confratelli in nero, ma a Jon non importava nulla della ragione, non davvero.  
Robb stava andando in guerra.  
Il Vecchio Orso l’aveva guardato con un’espressione stanca, triste, gli occhi accesi da una fermezza forse un po’ simile all’affetto. Gli aveva concesso di andare, dopo un profondo sospiro; gli aveva restituito i suoi abiti, gli aveva dato un cavallo, dei viveri, e non aveva voluto riprendersi Lungo Artiglio. Ed ora Jon cavalcava verso casa veloce come un torrente, non più una recluta della Confraternita, di nuovo nient’altro che il figlio bastardo di Ned Stark.  
Grande Inverno gli parve a portata di mano. Sorrise, e con la coda dell’occhio vide un guizzo bianco tra gli alberi. Spettro apparve dopo un battito di cuore, più candido della neve, gli occhi densi come sangue, e Jon gli sorrise. Il cavallo s’innervosì appena ma non s’impennò, diede solo un nitrito scontento, abbastanza distratto dalla corsa e ormai sufficientemente abituato alla presenza del metalupo da non impazzire ogni volta.  
Un attimo dopo, ma forse furono ore, Jon si ritrovò tra gli edifici di pietra e i tetti di argilla cotta della città bassa di Grande Inverno. Una donna, intenta a spazzar via pigramente dall’uscio dei fiocchi di polvere grossi come chicchi di grandine, alzò gli occhi al suo passaggio, e gli sorrise appena, forse l’aveva riconosciuto o forse pensava di stare ancora sognando. Certamente, però, non riconobbe Spettro, perché non appena lo vide fece un balzo all’indietro e cacciò uno strillo terrorizzato, affrettandosi a chiudersi in casa.  
Jon sorrise, spensierato per la prima volta da mesi e mesi e mesi, e tirò le redini del cavallo per rallentarlo un po’: voleva godere di ogni passo attraverso il villaggio, di ogni nuova finestra del castello che s’imponeva alla sua vista oltre la vaga foschia del primo mattino. Ebbe quasi voglia di smontare di sella e proseguire a piedi.  
Gli parve evidente che l’esercito di Robb non fosse partito da molto: ai margini del sentiero fangoso ancora brillavano i resti di piccoli fuochi da campo, e nei mucchi di neve vide balenare frammenti di armature e spade spezzate. Una tale schiera di uomini avanza lentamente, pensò, mentre attorno a lui lentamente il villaggio prese a risvegliarsi, un po’ impigrito dal freddo. Forse riuscirò a raggiungerli prima di sera.  
Non ricordava che il portone del palazzo fosse così imponente, eppure gli si mozzò il fiato e quasi lasciò cadere le redini quando se lo ritrovò davanti, serrato e scuro, minaccioso, quasi, ma familiare, fin troppo: casa. Una sentinella si affacciò dalle mura, il vecchio Maddek, e Jon riuscì appena a rivolgergli un cenno di saluto prima di vederlo sparire di nuovo oltre la balaustra di pietra. Le porte si schiusero con un acuto stridio degli enormi cardini e Jon vi trottò attraverso, guardandosi attorno. Spettro si dileguò subito, a caccia di qualche gatto o dei suoi fratelli, mentre Jon si fermò in mezzo al cortile, ancora un po’ incapace di credere ai propri occhi.  
Sono a casa.  
Maestro Luwin comparve da dietro una colonna, grigio e vecchio esattamente come il giorno in cui Jon era partito per la Barriera, le mani conserte davanti al petto e nascoste dalle ampie maniche della sua veste, un’espressione stupita sul volto che si sciolse rapidamente un sorriso.  
«Jon, ragazzo mio,» disse, mentre Jon smontava da cavallo, le gambe indolenzite dai due interminabili giorni di viaggio. «Ti hanno lasciato venire. Non nutrivamo grandi speranze.»  
«Non ho ancora prestato giuramento, maestro, sono un uomo libero.»  
«Un uomo?» Il sorriso del maestro divenne improvvisamente debole, troppo paterno, e Jon si sentì quasi in imbarazzo. «Naturalmente, naturalmente. Siete uomini, ormai, tu e i tuoi fratelli.» Il vecchio annuì gravemente, e avanzò fino a posare una mano sulla spalla di Jon. «Lega il cavallo e seguimi, è triste che la tavola di Grande Inverno sia sempre così vuota, in questi ultimi giorni d’estate.»  
Jon annuì e assicurò lo stallone ad una mangiatoia, slegando dalla sella i pochi abiti e i viveri avanzati dal viaggio che aveva con sé. Di lì a poco gli scudieri si sarebbero svegliati, e si sarebbero presi cura dell’animale.  
Seguì il maestro lungo i corridoi di pietra del castello, sfiorando di tanto in tanto le pareti e sorridendo tra sé nel sentirle calde come le ricordava, quasi vibranti di vita. Gli piacque ritrovare le lame di luce che le finestre sottili disegnavano sui pavimenti, e incontrarono più di una domestica che gli sorrise e gli diede il bentornato. Jon decise di non aver mai provato una sensazione più piacevole.  
Quando giunsero nella sala grande, tuttavia, Jon ebbe un brivido di disagio nel trovarla desolata e spoglia, mentre nei suoi ricordi più recenti era torrida e dorata, piena della risata roca e irresistibile di re Robert Baratheon, dei canti dei menestrelli e delle chiacchiere delle ragazze. Jon ricordava i bagliori colorati che i gioielli della regina Cersei gettavano tutt’attorno, dovunque si voltasse, e il modo in cui suo padre lord Stark nascondeva un sorriso dietro il calice di vino ogni volta che re Robert abbaiava una battuta o un aneddoto della loro giovinezza. Ricordava il frastuono intrappolato tra le alte mura della sala, i cani che sgattaiolavano tra le gambe dei commensali e la ricchezza delle portate, il viavai di decine di sguattere dalla cucina, il vino rosso come rubino e forte e profumato, addolcito dal miele, che scorreva a fiumi. Ricordava di non aver avuto posto a quel banchetto, di essere rimasto a spiare quella gioia e quell’abbondanza e quella vita dalle ampie finestre accanto alla porta, ma non bastò ad inacidirgli l’umore.  
Jon ricordava miriadi di volti, Jory e ser Rodrik, l’intera guardia di suo padre, Joseth e Forlen, guerrieri e macellai e fornai seduti come pari attorno alla mensa di lord Stark persino in presenza del re; ricordava lady Catelyn e Arya agitata e inopportuna, Sansa composta e beneducata, Rickon e Bran che fremevano dalla voglia di scappare a giocare e non osavano dirlo per rispetto alla corte; e poi Jon ricordava, con vividezza impressionante, Robb, il suo sorriso e il rossore violento sulle sue guance dopo troppo vino, ma di quella sala piena, allegra e rumorosa era rimasto solo uno scheletro, un’ombra pallida e triste: la tavola era spoglia per intere decine di piedi, e soltanto in cima vide una colazione più che abbondante, patate e frutta e salsicce dure e formaggio e un gran corno di birra e un buon profumo di pane e uova fritte, e che pure in qualche modo gli parve misera, confinata là in fondo ad una stanza tanto grande e vuota.  
Il maestro dovette leggere l’amara sorpresa di Jon sul suo viso, perché sospirò e, di nuovo, gli strinse un braccio, come a fargli coraggio. Jon si riscosse e accompagnò l’anziano maestro lungo la tavola, aiutandolo a prendere posto sulla panca e poi sedendosi accanto a lui.  
«La partenza di lord Eddard, lady Catelyn e delle ragazze ha gettato un’ombra sul castello,» disse il maestro, in un tono che a Jon ricordò molto da vicino quello di Edd l’Addolorato. «Ah, il Sud è una terra così infida.» Sospirò, e guardò Jon, che si stava servendo delle uova strapazzate, con uno sguardo così triste che quasi gli spezzò il cuore nel petto. «E ora che tuo fratello si dirige là assieme a tutti gli uomini, questo posto è più desolato che mai.»  
Jon masticò pensoso una fetta di salsiccia, e dopo due giorni di pane nero e roccioso formaggio mezzo muffito gli parve di essere seduto alla più raffinata delle mense.  
«Nuovi uomini nasceranno,» disse, mentre il maestro spiluccava tristemente un grappolo d’uva nera. «Vedrete che, quando la guerra sarà finita, rimpiangerete questa quiete.» Era una cosa stupida da dire, onestamente, perché per nessuna ragione al mondo Jon avrebbe potuto sentire la mancanza del silenzio che regnava nella sala, un silenzio di morte, di solitudine e angoscia come non ne aveva mai provata neppure in cima alla Barriera, eppure il maestro sorrise, rinfrancato, e raddrizzò la schiena.  
«Sei sempre stato un bravo ragazzo, Jon,» disse, stringendogli con affetto una mano sulla spalla. «Temevo che la Barriera avrebbe potuto spezzarti, e invece ti ha reso più forte.» Si alzò, quindi, con discreta decisione, in un fruscio della veste. «Andrò a far svegliare i tuoi fratelli, vederti sarà una bella sorpresa. Potrebbe volerci un po’ di tempo, tuttavia.»  
Jon annuì, nascosto fino al naso dietro il suo piatto di crema di patate.  
«Vi ringrazio, maestro,» disse. «Vi aspetterò nel cortile.»  
«Come desideri,» annuì il vecchio, e Jon rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi per un attimo, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla colazione. Una serva venne a portare a tavola del vino caldo, e parve sorpresa di vederlo lì seduto a mangiare, ma non disse nulla, solo lo guardò con una durezza quasi impertinente nascosta a malapena agli angoli degli occhi. Jon non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma notò qualcosa d’insolito nei suoi lineamenti troppo ossuti, nei suoi capelli troppo corti. Sentì tintinnare la catena che le imprigionava le caviglie, poi, lunga abbastanza da permetterle di camminare ma troppo corta perché potesse correre, e capì che doveva trattarsi di una donna dei bruti, naturalmente, denutrita e indurita dalla vita al di là della Barriera, che chissà come suo fratello doveva aver catturato e posto al proprio servizio.  
La serva rimase a guardarlo mentre gli riempiva la coppa senza che lui avesse chiesto nulla, e Jon si sentì a disagio sotto l’esame dei suoi occhi, ma non ricambiò lo sguardo, almeno finché Osha non gli si avvicinò ancora e gli afferrò di scatto la mano destra. Jon sobbalzò, lasciando cadere la forchetta, e tentò di divincolarsi, ma la donna si dimostrò sorprendentemente forte.  
«Tu hai visto,» disse, gli occhi scuri sgranati così tanto da sembrare voragini nella penombra, e Jon sentì i capelli sulla propria nuca rizzarsi, la pelle d’oca macchiargli le braccia sotto i vestiti pesanti. «Sei stato toccato, tu sai.»  
«Io non so niente, donna, se non che faresti meglio a lasciarmi andare,» ringhiò lui, la mano ustionata che cominciava a dolere, costretta nella presa ferrea delle dita di Osha.  
«Tu hai visto,» insisté lei, convinta. «Gli spettri dagli occhi blu, fratelli perduti che tornano a camminare su questa terra. Tu hai visto.» Jon ebbe un brivido al ricordo della pelle nera di Othor, di quella mano mozzata che avanzava dalle ombre tamburellando incerta sulle dita, arrampicandoglisi lungo la gamba. «Devi parlargliene, ragazzo. Di’ al tuo lord, di’ al Giovane Lupo quello che sai, egli deve sapere.»  
«Cosa vuoi che gli dica? Di lasciare suo padre a marcire in una prigione e dirigersi nelle tue terre di bruti? La Confraternita in Nero veglia sui confini a Nord del reame, è così da sempre.»  
«Non da sempre,» scosse la testa lei, e Jon tentò di liberarsi di nuovo, ma inutilmente. «Uomini terribili popolano le foreste a Nord della vostra Barriera, e all’ombra delle loro case lasciano crescere cose più antiche del mondo stesso, forze mostruose, esseri che non sono mai nati eppure hanno vita... i Corvi non saranno sufficienti per questa guerra, Jon Snow.»  
«Come conosci il mio nome?»  
Osha fece un sorriso storto e gli lasciò andare la mano, ormai completamente insensibile persino al dolore.  
«Ricorda quello che ti dico, ragazzo. Il Giovane Lupo deve marciare a Nord, tutti gli eserciti dei Sette Regni devono marciare a Nord,» disse, solenne come una preghiera dei septon, e Jon, confuso e sorpreso, la guardò ritirarsi nelle ombre e poi via dalla stanza, silenziosa come una gatta, senza neppure un tintinnio della catena.  
Le parole di Osha gli avevano fatto passare la fame, perciò decise che tanto valeva dare ancora un’occhiata al castello, in attesa del risveglio di Bran e Rickon. Mentre camminava, riscoprendosi perfettamente a proprio agio tra gli intricati dedali di corridoi, continuò a flettere ritmicamente le dita della mano destra, risvegliandola piano e risvegliando anche il dolore.  
Una mano che non riesce a brandire una spada è una mano inutile, pensò, per l’ennesima volta, e senza pensarci svoltò in direzione di quella che era stata la sua camera. Fu sorprendentemente piacevole ritrovarla come l’aveva lasciata, semmai un po’ più impolverata: i libri, i bastoni di legno con un’estremità levigata a servire da manico accatastati in un angolo, i pugnali rozzamente intagliati nella pietra, le pelli di orso consumate sul letto. In lontananza sentì due ululati familiari, che temeva di aver dimenticato, e seppe che Spettro aveva trovato Cagnaccio ed Estate. Un brivido caldo gli corse lungo la schiena, e sorrise.  
Nel baule ai piedi del materasso Jon fu felice di rinvenire ciò che mai avrebbe sperato di ritrovare: l’armatura che Lord Eddard gli aveva fatto fare da qualche celebre, talentuoso artigiano, appena qualche settimana prima della visita di re Robert. Era una splendida armatura argentata, con le rifiniture laccate di bianco e il metalupo degli Stark stilizzato sul davanti, intrappolato in un fiocco di neve. Era la cosa più preziosa che Jon avesse mai posseduto.  
«Non farla vedere a lady Catelyn, e se mai andremo in guerra indossala all’ultimo momento prima della partenza,» aveva detto lord Stark, e le sue labbra erano tese in una risata amara e gentile al contempo. Jon non era riuscito a trovare le parole adatte per ringraziarlo, allora, ma gli aveva sorriso, e aveva sperato bastasse. Lord Stark aveva soltanto annuito e gli aveva stretto una mano sulla spalla, prima di voltarsi e lasciarlo solo nella stanza ad ammirare l’ottimo, semplice elmo che ora gli brillava tra le mani, perfetto come fosse stato fresco di pialla e martello. Jon era cresciuto un po’, da allora, ma quando se lo provò quello gli calzò a pennello sul capo, quasi che l’armatura, nel buio della sua stanza, fosse cresciuta assieme a lui.  
A Jon sembrò che fosse trascorsa un’intera vita da quel giorno – una vita fatta di gelo e notti insonni a scrutare il buio senza neppure sapere cosa cercare, – e riflettè che ancor più doveva avere quella sensazione lord Stark, imprigionato in una cella nera per la viltà di un ragazzino capriccioso e crudele. Jon prese dal baule un guanto di ferro, rinforzato sulle nocche da resistenti bulloni ottagonali, e al contatto con il metallo freddo giurò che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per liberare Ned Stark e vendicare la strage degli uomini della sua guardia.  
Sarò la spada nell’oscurità, si ripromise, e un sapore amaro gli guastò il palato al pensiero di Sam, Pyp, Grenn e tutti gli altri fratelli ancora sulla Barriera ed al di là di essa. Anche loro sono miei fratelli, non meno di Bran, Rickon e Robb. Farei lo stesso, per la mia famiglia sulla Barriera.  
Rimise con cura il guanto al suo posto, e andò a chiamare un attendente perché portasse il baule da Mikken e tirasse il fabbro giù dal letto, chiedendogli di dare un’occhiata all’armatura e, in caso di necessità, di sistemarla il più in fretta possibile. In qualsiasi altra occasione Jon avrebbe trascinato da sé il pesantissimo baule giù per le scale e fino alla bottega al di là delle mura, ma aveva ancora una cosa da fare, prima che Rickon e Bran assorbissero tutta la sua attenzione.  
La stanza di Robb era stranamente disordinata, come se il padrone fosse andato via senza preavviso e la servitù non fosse ancora riuscita a riassettare tutto. Probabilmente, Robb stesso doveva aver ordinato che nessuno mettesse piede lì dentro in sua assenza. Era sempre stato ridicolmente possessivo nei confronti di quella stanza, la definiva il suo regno e non permetteva mai a nessuno di occuparsene al posto suo, arrivando al punto di cambiare le proprie lenzuola e spazzare per terra e portare da sé, su per quattro piani di scale, la legna per il camino, e Jon non avrebbe saputo tener conto delle volte in cui l’aveva preso in giro per quelle sue assurde manie.  
Rimase per un po’ fermo sulla soglia a guardare le pelli d’orso e di lupo gettate alla rinfusa sul letto, le miriadi di pergamene e mappe sul pavimento, le candele ridotte a mozziconi e sparse un po’ dappertutto, persino sotto il tavolo, la quantità di libri e oggetti fuori posto, e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé. Riusciva ad immaginare con fin troppa precisione Robb, le spalle sempre troppo magre e i capelli un rovo di riccioli rossi, andare su e giù nervosamente per la camera, pasticciando schemi e strategie di guerra, addizioni e perdite di uomini ed armi, magari borbottando sottovoce, magari accarezzandosi il mento spolverato appena dall’ombra color ruggine di una barba. Avrebbe potuto seguire i suoi passi, sentiva quasi la sua voce roca e là, nell’angolo più buio e caldo della stanza, proprio là si sarebbe sistemato Vento Grigio, le zampe davanti incrociate e il muso ben sollevato a tener d’occhio i movimenti inquieti del suo padrone.  
Jon sentì qualcosa sfiorargli la schiena e trasalì. Spettro lo guardò da sotto in su con un’occhiata assurdamente umana, e lui sospirò, grattandolo un po’ dietro un orecchio.  
«Mi hai spaventato,» bisbigliò, e per tutta risposta il metalupo scodinzolò e avanzò nella stanza, andando ad annusare un po’ dei fogli gettati per terra. Le gambe di Jon si mossero spontaneamente, portandolo alla finestra, e già che era lì decise di aprirla e lasciar entrare un po’ di luce. Spettro si voltò di scatto e scoprì i denti, colto di sorpresa dai raggi di sole, e Jon sorrise, ma si distrasse presto, perdendosi dietro una vertigine di ricordi.  
Quante volte era stato in quella stessa stanza, prima di allora? Quante volte Robb aveva socchiuso la porta per lui, nel cuore della notte, attendendo che lui sgattaiolasse dentro per fare l’alba, sotto le coperte, giocando ad essere i cavalieri delle storie della Vecchia Nan? Quante volte avevano riso assieme, architettando gli scherzi più sciocchi e paurosi per far piangere Rickon e Bran, e quante volte avevano fatto la lotta, rotolandosi come due mentecatti su quello stesso pavimento di pietra ora lastricato di fogli con su impresso il destino di una guerra, nient’altro, una guerra che Robb avrebbe guidato?  
Sembrava ridicolo ripensarci ora, eppure meno di un anno prima Jon trotterellava allegro per Grande Inverno con una spada di legno appesa al fianco, e la cosa più spaventosa che avesse mai conosciuto erano gli occhi gelidi e crudeli di lady Catelyn, e la febbre dell’estate, che s’era quasi portata via Arya, quando era ancora piccolissima. E ora Lungo Artiglio pesava sulla sua schiena, la lama di acciaio di Valyria ed il pomo sagomato a forma di testa di lupo in suo onore, e il dolore pigro e latente nella sua mano destra gli ricordava continuamente del terrore azzurro ghiaccio di quella notte. Sono cambiate così tante cose, eppure sono di nuovo qui, nient’altro che Jon Snow, il bastardo di Ned Stark. Ci sono legami che neppure una guerra o il volgere delle stagioni possono toccare, suppose, e voltandosi vide l’angolo di una pergamena spuntare dalla federa di uno dei cuscini di Robb.  
S’incuriosì, e scavalcò con una falcata un po’ troppo ampia Spettro che s’era accucciato ai suoi piedi: perse l’equilibrio, e piombò seduto sul materasso, un po’ più sgraziatamente di quanto avrebbe gradito. Spettro sollevò il muso dal pavimento e gli scoccò un’occhiata a metà tra l’offeso e il divertito, e Jon per tutta risposta sbuffò. Allungò un braccio a prendere il cuscino, e si stupì di trovarlo imbottito di almeno una dozzina di grosse pergamene stropicciate e piene della grafia minuta ed elegante di Robb. Quasi tutte le carte erano coperte di caratteri che a Jon erano sconosciuti, come se Robb avesse adoperato un linguaggio segreto, e una fitta di gelosia s’insinuò verde e affilata tra i polmoni di Jon al pensiero che suo fratello avesse un alfabeto personale che non gli aveva mai mostrato. Sciocchezze, davvero, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi se Theon Greyjoy avrebbe saputo decifrarlo.  
Scorrendo in fretta il resto dei fogli Jon ne trovò finalmente uno comprensibile, e si chinò appena per leggere, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Non avrebbe dovuto ficcare il naso nei documenti privati di suo fratello, naturalmente, ma gli bastarono le prime due parole scarabocchiate in cima alla pergamena per sentirsi molto meno nel torto.  
Caro Snow, aveva scritto Robb, e Jon sentì il cuore fare un sobbalzo quando riuscì a leggere il proprio nome dalla sua grafia dannatamente striminzita, siete andati via da così tanto tempo che ho perso il conto dei giorni, se mai sono riuscito a tenerlo. Ho chiesto a Jory di spedirmi un corvo ogni volta che può, per mettermi al corrente degli avvenimenti più importanti; nostro Padre non ne sa nulla, almeno credo. Gli uccelli non sono abbastanza affidabili, certo, soprattutto su una distanza così immensa, ma non c’è altro modo, e sai che non resisterei senza sapere nulla delle nostre sorelle, di nostro Padre, degli amici che ha portato a Sud con sé. Fino a qualche tempo fa avevo ricevuto le sue lettere con una certa regolarità, ma i giorni peggiori sono quelli in cui non ho notizie.  
Rickon piange ininterrottamente, oramai. Chiede di mia Madre, ed io non riesco più a mentirgli. Non credo che tornerà a casa, ma questo non posso dirlo ad un bambino così piccolo, non capirebbe. Non capisco neppure io, in tutta sincerità. Mi sembra tutto troppo difficile, e spesso mi domando se fosse così anche per nostro Padre. Penso di sì.  
Sono anche un po’ preoccupato per te, Jon. So che non sei ancora morto assiderato, perché Lord Mormont me l’avrebbe mandato a dire, ma non è questo: sono sicuro che una di queste notti, stonato come sei, vorrai andare a fare un goccio d’acqua e ti perderai, finendo dall’altro lato della Barriera, e a quel punto toccherà a me venirti a recuperare, perché i Guardiani sono già pochi, non possono certo permettersi di perdere uomini per un idiota come te. E non ci verrei volentieri, Snow, fin lassù. Mi piace, Grande Inverno. Mi piaceva di più quando c’eri anche tu. Su quest’ultima frase Robb aveva tracciato una riga, come per cancellarla, ma Jon riuscì a leggerla comunque e sorrise, la gola chiusa da un groppo d’imbarazzo. Ti scriverei per davvero, una lettera vera, una da spedire, ma maestro Luwin dice che è ancora presto, che avere notizie da casa ti farebbe più male che bene.  
Scemenze, se chiedi a me, perché un giuramento non basta a cancellare la famiglia. E poi, a quanto ne so, tu ancora neppure l’hai dato, il tuo giuramento, mentre io sono già lord di Grande Inverno. Dovresti vedere come mi guardano le ragazze del villaggio, ora, e le figlie dei cavalieri che vengono al castello a questuare. Theon è il solito sbruffone, dice che alla mia età aveva almeno il doppio delle pretendenti, ma non sono uno sciocco, e non gli credo. Eppure, prenderlo in giro non è altrettanto divertente, se sono da solo. Mi manchi molto, Snow. Robb aveva tentato di cancellare anche queste due frasi, stavolta scarabocchiandoci su, ma di nuovo Jon non ebbe grandi difficoltà a decifrare il messaggio nascosto sotto i ghirigori. Quando Bran avrà finito di addestrare Danzatrice – è il suo cavallo, con una sella speciale disegnata dal Folletto riesce a starle in groppa e dirigerla, – verremo a trovarti, Snow, te lo dico solo perché tanto questa lettera non posso mandartela. Arriveremo senza preavviso e tu sarai talmente felice di vederci che te la farai sotto, sono sicuro. E gli altri fratelli in nero mi adoreranno al punto che potrei anche convincerli a rivolgerti la parola, perché tanto lo so che te ne stai tutto il tempo da solo con quel tuo broncio enorme che spazza la neve da terra.  
Vento Grigio saluta Spettro, credo che vorrebbe dargli un morso all’orecchio o qualcosa del genere. Io un orecchio te lo morderei volentieri, Snow, ma per staccartelo.  
Tuo fratello,  
il Valoroso, Eroico, Nobilissimo, Magnanimo, Ottimo, Bellissimo Signore del Nord e Lord di Grande Inverno  
Robb il Magnifico  
Jon scoppiò a ridere piano per la chiusura della lettera, la testa leggera come non lo era stata da mesi, e se per un attimo sentì il cuore contrarsi affannosamente su se stesso come un nodo scorsoio decise di non farci caso. Robb gli mancava più di quanto non volesse ammettere, ma c’erano altri due fratelli, ora, ben più vicini, che avevano altrettanto bisogno di lui.  
Bran e Rickon lo aspettavano nel cortile, come maestro Luwin aveva promesso. Avevano l’aria assonnata ed erano entrambi un po’ imbronciati per la levataccia, ma non appena lo videro sgranarono gli occhi, la stanchezza subito dimenticata, e Rickon gli si lanciò addosso, attraversando come un fulmine lo spiazzo fangoso e strappandogli il fiato per l’energia con cui gli si appese al collo.  
Jon rise di nuovo, scompigliando i folti capelli del fratellino e facendolo volteggiare per aria; se lo sistemò in braccio, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte, semplicemente perché poteva, e guadagnandosi un pugno per niente giocoso contro la spalla, e poi andò incontro a Bran, seduto sul bordo di un tavolo con l’aria così triste e al contempo tanto felice da spezzargli il cuore.  
«Ehi, piccolo,» disse Jon, baciando anche lui sulla fronte e si riscoprì a pregare disperatamente gli dèi della foresta perché gli dessero la forza di non piangere. Bran era ancora pallido e magro, sottile, quasi, ma il suo sorriso era sincero e vitale e tanto bastò a scacciare dalla mente di Jon il fantasma di quello scheletro di bambino che aveva salutato il suo ultimo giorno a Grande Inverno. «Sono così felice di vederti.»  
«Sono felice anch’io, Jon,» annuì Bran, composto ed educato, le mani ordinatamente poggiate in grembo, e Jon ebbe voglia di rimanere per sempre a guardarlo.  
«Ma guardate il nostro piccolo lord,» lo prese in giro, stringendolo in un abbraccio un po’ impacciato per via di Rickon ancora appollaiato sul suo braccio. «Stai diventando serio e noioso come quel muso lungo di tuo fratello, non è così?»  
«Intendi Robb, vero?» strillacchiò Rickon, agitandosi nella sua stretta e tirandogli un paio di calcetti non intenzionali nel costato. «Perché io non sono serio e noioso e non ho il muso lungo, vero?»  
«Ma certo che intendo Robb,» rise Jon, e vide Bran arrossire appena. Evidentemente, il paragone con il loro fratello al comando di un esercito doveva fargli piacere. «Ti sembra che Bran, bello com’è, possa somigliare a me, hm?»  
«Ma anche tu sei bello,» obiettò Rickon, picchiettandosi un dito paffuto contro il labbro inferiore. «Robb lo dice sempre, che sei il più bello.»  
«No, Robb dice sempre che dopo di lui il più bello può anche essere Jon, ma non è una cosa importante perché, appunto, prima viene lui,» sogghignò Bran, e Rickon rimase lì a pensarci per un bel po’, anche quando Jon lo mise giù per salutare gli altri abitanti del castello che, alla spicciolata, cominciavano ad apparire sotto il portico e ad andargli incontro. Alla fine, il bambino decise che non gli importava davvero di chi fosse il più bello tra i suoi fratelli, tanto non avrebbe certamente dovuto sposarne nessuno, e scappò a giochicchiare nel fango con Cagnaccio.  
Le ore passarono più rapidamente di quanto Jon riuscisse a tenerne il conto, e in quello che gli parve un momento soltanto si ritrovò a tavola, seduto accanto a Rickon, alla destra di Bran. Dall’altro lato dello scranno del lord, maestro Luwin stava raccontando qualcosa di estremamente noioso a Farlen, il maestro dei canili, mentre quella serva con le catene alle caviglie portava una grande cesta di pane. Jon cercò in tutti i modi di incontrare il suo sguardo, perché superata la confusione iniziale era stato colto da una moderata curiosità nei confronti della misteriosa selvaggia, ma lei riuscì ad ignorarlo e stargli adeguatamente lontana, sebbene fosse incaricata di servire proprio la sua metà della tavolata.  
Alla fine Jon si arrese, e chiamò sottovoce Bran, sporgendosi verso di lui al di sopra della testa profumata di Rickon.  
«Bran, sai dirmi chi è quella donna?» chiese, facendo un cenno col capo all’indietro, e Bran gettò appena un’occhiata in quella direzione.  
«Si chiama Osha,» bisbigliò. «Viene dalle terre selvagge del Nord, penso. Faceva parte di una banda di briganti che un giorno ha assalito me e Robb nella Foresta del Lupo. Vento Grigio ed Estate hanno sterminato i suoi compagni, ma lei ha implorato clemenza e Robb si è preso il suo giuramento e l’ha messa a lavorare nelle cucine,» si strinse nelle spalle, e poi si accigliò. «Perché, la conosci?»  
«No, non l’avevo mai vista prima di oggi,» per un attimo Jon considerò la possibilità di dirgli tutta la verità, ma decise che non era il caso, non così, durante il pranzo, da sopra i capelli di Rickon. Magari un altro giorno. «Le catene mi hanno incuriosito, ecco tutto.»  
Bran annuì, e tornò alle cortesie dovute agli ospiti. A Jon non rimase che rivolgersi al proprio piatto.


	3. (Nightminds)

Lasciare Grande Inverno fu più doloroso del previsto, quella seconda volta, e al contempo più facile, perché oltre le mura del castello, a poco più di un giorno e mezzo di distanza, Jon vedeva la promessa di guerre e regni maestosi, la vigilia di una giusta battaglia e, soprattutto, in fondo alla Strada del Re questa volta lo aspettava Robb, non un gigantesco muro di ghiaccio e la solitudine di troppe notti e troppi giorni sommersi dalla neve.  
Rickon cominciò a piangere subito dopo il banchetto di mezzogiorno, quando vide Jon in cortile provare l’armatura che Mikken aveva sistemato per lui, e non smise neppure per un attimo. Jon continuò a sentire l’eco distante e tristissima dei suoi singhiozzi per miglia e miglia. Bran lo accompagnò fino ai confini del villaggio, invece, un’espressione serissima sul viso e neppure un’esitazione nel comandare Danzatrice, e se Jon fosse stato un uomo da meno si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire una lacrima per l’estrema forza e l’orgoglio di quel bambino spezzato. Si limitò a rivolgergli un cenno, però, e una specie di sorriso, prima di dare di talloni nei fianchi del cavallo che aveva scelto dalle scuderie di Grande Inverno e scappare via. Dietro di lui, Spettro scoprì i denti aguzzi e il mulo su cui Jon aveva caricato l’armatura e parte della scorta di viveri e acqua per il viaggio scattò al galoppo con tanto entusiasmo che per un tratto superò addirittura lo stallone grigio di Jon.  
Seguire le tracce dell’esercito di Robb fu fin troppo facile, ma ben presto Jon dovette rendersi conto che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerli entro il tramonto, come aveva sperato, a meno di non voler vedere il cavallo ed il mulo stramazzare a terra sfiniti. Decise che non sarebbe stato saggio stremare tanto presto i due animali e, prima che facesse buio, si fermò a poca distanza dalla Strada del Re, scalando una collinetta. Un piccolo bosco di sempreverdi ne coronava la cima, e Jon sistemò il proprio modesto campo attorno ad un avvallamento nel terreno perfetto per accendere un fuoco difficile da vedere dalla distanza; era circondato di alberi solo su tre lati, però, perciò si sentiva vagamente, spiacevolmente scoperto sulla sinistra, ma avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi. Spettro si dileguò dopo un istante, come suo solito, ad inseguire l’odore di qualche fagiano particolarmente sventurato.  
Quando il sole fu calato completamente e il cielo divenuto nient’altro che una macchia d’inchiostro nero, solo allora Jon vide comparire, molto più in basso sulla strada, decine e decine di minuscoli puntini luminosi, come se le stelle avessero sbagliato direzione e si fossero sistemate in bell’ordine sul prato sotto di lui. Impiegò un attimo a capire che si trattava dei fuochi da campo dell’esercito di suo fratello, più vicini di quanto non avesse creduto, ma anche molto più numerosi: le lucciole erano forse migliaia, piccole ma di intensità tale che all’orizzonte Jon vide raccogliersi un netto bagliore aranciato, come di un incendio. Si strinse di più sotto il mantello e socchiuse gli occhi, finché tutto quello che vide fu l’ansa sinuosa di un fiume in fiamme, e quando Spettro tornò, poco più tardi, lo trovò profondamente addormentato.  
Si risvegliò poco prima dell’alba, pienamente riposato e, per un attimo, persino felice, forse per via dell’inusuale assenza di vento gelato a schiaffeggiargli la faccia. L’esercito là in basso sembrava ancora immerso nei sogni più dolci, e Jon si stiracchiò pigramente, concedendosi un attimo o due per ammirare il nulla. Spettro venne a leccargli la faccia, poi, per assicurarsi che non si fosse trasformato in una statua di sale, e Jon scoppiò a ridere, scrollandoselo di dosso per andare ad attingere un po’ d’acqua dall’otre per darsi una lavata perlomeno sommaria. Si rese conto, distrattamente, di sentirsi molto leggero. Gli abiti che indossava, il nero del suo mantello, non pesavano più come avevano fatto tanto a lungo, sulla Barriera. Gli piaceva, il sapore della libertà.  
Quando fu pronto per mettersi in marcia, la cotta di maglia rigida sul petto e Lungo Artiglio assicurato alla schiena, gli parve di vedere dei movimenti molto avanti lungo la colonna di soldati, segno che la testa dell’esercito si stava già muovendo – segno che Robb, dunque, si stava già muovendo. Spronò il cavallo in un cauto trotto per discendere il fianco morbido della collina, e si assicurò che il mulo li stesse seguendo. Una volta tornato sulla Strada del Re accelerò il passo, rinunciando a mentire ancora a se stesso e convincersi di non essere impaziente come una vergine di raggiungere suo fratello. Il mulo diede un raglio lamentoso, ma riuscì a stargli dietro senza difficoltà.  
Quando raggiunse la coda dell’esercito, Jon decise di affiancarlo su un lato, perché sarebbe stato piuttosto problematico intrufolarsi, a cavallo, tra i soldati armati fino ai denti, per di più con al seguito un asino e un metalupo; questo non gli risparmiò le occhiate curiose e talvolta ostili di molti uomini, tuttavia, e per un momento Jon considerò l’idea d’indossare almeno il busto dell’armatura: il metalupo di Casa Stark avrebbe brillato come una gemma sul suo petto, garantendogli, forse, un più facile passaggio attraverso l’esercito. Non volle sforzare ancora il cavallo, però, non dopo aver galoppato per ore senza neppure una pausa, il pomeriggio precedente.  
Quando l’esercito si fermò per una tarda colazione, Jon non aveva percorso neppure la metà della colonna. Tutti questi uomini hanno risposto alla chiamata di Robb, pensò. Quanti saranno? Quindicimila, perlomeno. Quanti ne avranno, i nostri nemici? Naturalmente, un uomo del Nord vale almeno dieci dei Lannister, ma se fossero davvero più di centomila? D’improvviso Jon si sentì sprofondare contro le spalle il peso della guerra vera, la consapevolezza che non erano più di legno le spade che avrebbero tentato di mordergli la carne, e che non si trattava di un bisticcio tra ragazzini che un grigio maestro in una grezza tonaca di cotone sarebbe accorso a pacificare, se le cose fossero degenerate. Questa è guerra. Eppure, si sentiva magnificamente.  
Più avanzava lungo i fianchi dell’esercito e più le file di uomini s’infittivano lungo la strada. Spettro deviò per i boschi, allontanandosi in avanti e di lato, e subito divennero molti meno i soldati che si voltavano a squadrare Jon, minacciosi o spaventati.  
Era ormai ora di pranzo quando Jon giunse in vista degli stendardi delle nobili Case che avevano preso parte alla spedizione. L’ordine di fermarsi partì dalla testa dell’esercito ma fu la coda ad eseguire per prima, e gli uomini piombarono a sedere come se una raffica di vento si fosse abbattuta su di loro. Soltanto una volta nella sua vita, prima di allora, Jon aveva visto un simile effetto a catena, ed era stato maestro Luwin a mostrarglielo, usando delle tessere colorate per un gioco che aveva appreso da un suo compagno di studi alla Cittadella. Un inspiegabile impeto di entusiasmo si impossessò di lui a quella vista, al ricordo di come Robb aveva premuto il mento contro la sua spalla, abbracciandolo in vita per vedere meglio il gioco di destrezza del vecchio maestro, e Jon spronò il cavallo a galoppare a tutta velocità in direzione degli stendardi ancora bene eretti.  
Il mulo ragliò di nuovo, chiaramente irritato da tutta questa sua ansia di correre e sudare, ma Jon non lo sentì per niente, e non sentì neppure le svariate voci oltraggiate che si sollevarono al suo passaggio, che gli ordinavano di fermarsi e poi, vedendosi ignorate, urlavano variopinti insulti alla polvere sollevata dagli zoccoli del suo cavallo.  
Jon continuò a galoppare, il respiro corto come se lo sforzo fosse stato del suo corpo, e gli stendardi di seta diventavano sempre più grandi e vividi davanti ai suoi occhi, il sole dei Karstark, l’uomo scorticato dei Bolton e poi, splendido e regale e fiero e bello, bellissimo, il metalupo degli Stark, grigio come le mura di Grande Inverno in un campo bianco più della neve. Jon sorrise, e poi fu vicino abbastanza da distinguere persino i volti dei comandanti che si allontanavano a piedi dalla strada, e vide Robb, suo fratello, il suo migliore amico e rivale, Robb, quel viso che avrebbe saputo riconoscere anche al buio, con l’occhio della luna chiuso e nero nel cielo; Robb con i capelli spettinati dal viaggio ma rossi come rame sotto la luce intensa del sole, l’espressione pensosa e, dèi, un’ombra di barba sulle guance, esattamente come Jon l’aveva immaginato. Robb, quasi regale in un semplice mantello bordato di pelliccia, la cotta di maglia grigia sugli abiti di cuoio scuro, Robb, nessun altro che Robb, solo un ragazzo in mezzo a uomini fatti ed esperti di guerra, e nondimeno il loro lord comandante.  
Jon sorrise.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide la spada sguainata alla sua sinistra, e fu solo grazie agli anni passati a parare all’ultimo secondo le micidiali sculacciate del piatto della spada di Robb che riuscì a frenare in tempo e voltarsi di lato, evitando di farsi saltare la testa sulla lama affilata. Il cavallo nitrì e tentò d’impennarsi, ma Jon riuscì a mantenerne il controllo e a restare in sella.  
Il cavaliere che gli stava di fronte era un uomo incredibilmente grosso, più grosso di Hallis Mollen, e sicuramente ben più largo. Aveva uno sguardo terribile e inclemente, e alla mano con cui impugnava la spada, – una bruttissima lama, forse la peggiore che Jon avesse mai visto, – mancavano due dita.  
«Chi diavolo sei, ragazzo, e perché non dovrei aprirti in due la gola seduta stante?» ringhiò l’uomo, e per sottolineare la minaccia avvicinò di un pollice ancora la punta irregolare della sua spada al collo di Jon, fin quasi a premergliela sulla pelle. Bran gli aveva parlato di questo gigante scontroso di cui Vento Grigio aveva masticato la carne, perciò Jon sapeva di chi si trattava, e sapeva anche cosa dirgli per evitare di venire infilzato ancora prima di arrivarci, in guerra.  
«Perché ho un amico a quattro zampe al quale non farebbe piacere vedermi squartato, lord Umber,» disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e dovette trattenersi dal sorridere quando vide un fremito d’incertezza nello sguardo di roccia dell’uomo. «E sono piuttosto certo che anche il nostro lord e il suo cucciolo da compagnia non ne sarebbero entusiasti. E in ogni caso,» e più rapido di un battito di ciglia Jon sfoderò Lungo Artiglio, e sferrò due poderosi fendenti che Greatjon parò con un pizzico appena di difficoltà, sorpreso dalla rapidità e dall’imprudenza della sua reazione, «temo che non sarebbe un’impresa tanto facile, e vorrete risparmiare le vostre energie per i veri nemici.»  
Greatjon rimase immobile ed inespressivo per un attimo che si dilatò in un’eternità, la spada alta sopra la testa a trattenere Lungo Artiglio e negli occhi un abisso che Jon non osava interpretare. Alla fine, il gigante scoppiò in una risata grassa e piena, così simile a quella che era stata di re Robert, e abbassò l’arma.  
«Per gli dèi vecchi e nuovi, se avessi saputo che crescono tutti così bene, i figli dell’estate, avrei fatto qualche altro paio di ragazzini anche io!» disse, e Jon gli sorrise appena, rinfoderando Lungo Artiglio. Il dolore alla mano destra gli correva bianco e affilato attraverso il polso e su fino al gomito, ma si costrinse ad ignorarlo. «Come ti chiami, ragazzo, e che diavolo vuoi?»  
Jon lo guardò, ma subito i suoi occhi corsero oltre la spalla di Greatjon, in direzione degli altri cavalieri, e in un attimo trovarono il viso di Robb, la sua espressione stupita che lentamente, come fosse stata neve tra i suoi capelli, si sciolse in un sorriso divertito. Il lord protettore del Nord si sollevò, si sistemò il mantello sulle spalle e si avvicinò a Jon, guardandolo dal basso in alto con una tale sicurezza che per un attimo Jon ebbe difficoltà a sostenere il suo sguardo. Ricordò che si trattava di Robb, poi, il suo Robb, sempre lo stesso, e fu molto più facile resistere all’impulso di gettarsi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.  
Greatjon osservò con crescente perplessità il suo lord fermarsi accanto al cavallo di Jon e accarezzargli gentilmente il muso, mormorando qualche parola di conforto all’animale terrorizzato, e poi sollevare il viso per guardare il ragazzino sulla sella.  
«Spero che tu abbia un’armatura, Snow,» disse Robb, trattenendo a stento il sorriso che voleva a tutti i costi curvargli le labbra all’insù. Jon perse un battito nei suoi occhi troppo azzurri, e annuì.  
«Devo solo trovare il mio mulo,» disse, sogghignando; dopo un attimo Robb scoppiò a ridere discretamente, guardandolo ancora da sotto in su tra le ciglia e un ciuffo di capelli che gli ricadde sugli occhi. Diede una pacca affettuosa al collo del cavallo, poi, e fece un cenno col capo in direzione degli altri suoi alfieri.  
«Stavamo per metterci a tavola,» disse. «Trova il tuo mulo e unisciti a noi. Olyvar, per favore, occupati del suo cavallo.»  
Un ragazzo più grande di Robb di almeno un paio d’anni si fece avanti, un’espressione educatamente contrita sul viso, e si profuse in un inchino talmente profondo che avrebbe meritato un applauso. Jon smontò di sella con la certezza che non avrebbe smesso di sorridere per i successivi tre o quattro giorni almeno.  
Guardò Robb allontanarsi, non prima di avergli dato un’ultima occhiata al di sopra della propria spalla, e avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso gettarglisi addosso e riempirgli la schiena di pugni, farsi spingere di prepotenza contro il terreno fangoso e sentire le labbra spaccarsi sotto le sue nocche, la lingua annegare nel sangue e la sua risata riempirgli le orecchie, ma si disse che i cavalieri al comando di Robb non avevano bisogno di vedere il loro lord rotolarsi e giocare alla lotta col suo fratello bastardo, perciò si costrinse a star buono. Si sentiva già fin troppo al centro dell’attenzione, poi, con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso per il modo in cui aveva tenuto testa a Greatjon e soprattutto per la familiarità con cui Robb gli aveva sorriso, e davvero non sentiva alcuna necessità di diventare il nuovo fenomeno da baraccone dell’esercito intero.  
Si mise a cercare il mulo, allora, come Robb gli aveva ordinato – ma non perché Robb gliel’aveva ordinato, naturalmente, – e trovò l’animale che brucava contento un enorme cardo cresciuto sul margine della strada, in mezzo alla polvere. Gli ci volle tutto l’impegno di cui era capace per trascinarlo via, e persino l’aiuto di due soldati che stavano facendo bollire uno stufato proprio lì accanto e che Jon ringraziò con una mezza ruota di formaggio stagionato e un po’ della carne salata che gli era avanzata dal viaggio. Prima di avviarsi per tornare da Robb fischiò un paio di volte, sperando che Spettro fosse vicino abbastanza da sentirlo, e mentre strattonava il mulo decisamente restio ad abbandonare il suo pranzo si vide comparire accanto il metalupo bianco e, subito dietro di lui, il muso familiare e gli occhi dorati di Vento Grigio.  
«Buongiorno, Vento Grigio,» lo salutò Jon, allegramente. «Sei cresciuto quanto tuo fratello, mi fa piacere.»  
In verità Vento Grigio era un po’ più grosso di Spettro, nella stessa misura in cui Jon era più grosso di Robb, ma sarebbero dovute fiorire e appassire almeno trentacinque estati prima che Jon Snow ammettesse di propria volontà una cosa del genere. Vento Grigio lo guardò con un’espressione che sembrava accusarlo della sua menzogna, e Jon si morse la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere; il metalupo diede quello che era a tutti gli effetti uno sbuffo esasperato, e si mise a mordicchiare la coda del fratello, tanto per ingannare il tempo. Spettro non doveva esserne molto contento, ma lo lasciò fare in silenzio. I due metalupi lo seguirono per un breve tratto, poi sparirono di nuovo, silenziosi com’erano arrivati, forse in direzione dei boschi.  
Jon ci mise un po’ a ritrovare il proprio cavallo, legato assieme agli stalloni degli altri alfieri, ad una certa distanza dalla tenda sotto cui Robb e i suoi uomini avevano stabilito residenza, ma quando l’ebbe riconosciuto intrecciò le sue redini a quelle del mulo e ordinò a entrambi di starsene buoni e non creare disordini, come se poi potesse servire a qualcosa.  
Mentre stava slegando dalla groppa del mulo la cassa con l’armatura, lo raggiunse Olyvar, lo scudiero di suo fratello, che gli fece un altro inchino e si offrì di occuparsi al suo posto del carico.  
«Il lord vostro fratello è ansioso di avervi al suo fianco, ser,» disse, e Jon avrebbe tanto voluto spiegargli quanto fosse ridicolo rivolgersi proprio a lui chiamandolo ser, ma non ebbe il coraggio di intaccare la servizievole educazione del ragazzo.  
«Molto bene,» riuscì a replicare, tentando di ricordare il modo in cui suo padre Lord Stark si rivolgeva agli scudieri della stalla. «Ti ringrazio. Quella cassa è, uhm, l’unica cosa che dovrà essere caricata sul mulo quando partiremo, tutto il resto sono provviste e acqua, nelle cucine sapranno farne un uso migliore.»  
«Ai vostri ordini,» annuì il ragazzo, e Jon non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché la sua gentilezza lo mettesse tanto a disagio. Non appena ebbe voltato le spalle, il mulo immerse il muso nella mangiatoia piena d’acqua e questo sembrò bastargli per essere in pace con l’intero universo.  
La tenda di Robb era un enorme drappo grigio chiaro sorretto da spessi tronchi conficcati nel terreno, ma a Jon sembrò una reggia. Gli scudieri si affaccendavano a portare in giro carne secca e calici, vassoi di crema di patate e grandi pagnotte dorate che gli risvegliarono l’appetito più di quanto avrebbe saputo fare un arrosto profumato; mezza dozzina di cavalieri in cotta di maglia sedevano in cerchio attorno ad una pentola di vino messo a bollire, ridendo rumorosamente e scambiandosi violente pacche sulle spalle, mentre altri uomini, mangiando, discutevano a voce alta di tattiche di guerra e strategie, e nessuno di loro aveva un viso familiare per Jon. C’era persino una lady, quasi indistinguibile in mezzo agli altri uomini se non per la grossa crocchia in cui aveva annodato i capelli grigi, e Jon suppose che si trattasse di lady Maege Mormont, maestro Aemon gli aveva raccontato di lei. Avrebbe voluto parlarle.  
Robb occupava uno scranno poco distante, davanti a lui un gran tavolo disseminato di carte arricciate agli angoli e un piatto di frutta. Stava spiegando qualcosa a Greatjon e ad altri due dei suoi alfieri dall’aria minacciosa, ma alzò subito lo sguardo su Jon, non appena questi fu entrato, e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
Quando fu a meno di cinque passi da lui, Jon si accorse di Vento Grigio accoccolato un po’ scomodamente sotto il tavolo, davanti alle ginocchia di Robb, e di Spettro, seduto sulle zampe posteriori proprio lì accanto, abbastanza in ombra da confondersi con la stoffa della tenda. Deglutì a fatica, il cuore contratto in un nodo di terrore irrazionale e quasi primordiale, e una volta di più fu grato che i metalupi non fossero loro nemici.  
«Sta bene, il tuo mulo?» gli sorrise Robb, e Jon annuì. Si rese conto di aver nascosto la mano destra sotto il mantello, come temendo che suo fratello riuscisse vedere le bende e l’ustione attraverso lo spesso guanto scuro. Respirò lentamente, si rilassò. Greatjon lo guardava coi pollici infilati nel cinturone, un sorriso amichevole sul viso, ma gli altri due uomini attorno al tavolo non sembravano altrettanto contenti del suo arrivo. «Miei lord, permettemi di presentarvi mio fratello Jon,» disse Robb, alzandosi in piedi, e Jon conobbe lord Karstark e Roose Bolton, che lo terrificò più di quanto avessero mai fatto gli occhi rossi di Spettro nel cuore della notte.  
«Porti una bella lama sulla schiena,» gli disse lord Bolton, e Jon non riusciva a pensare a nulla che non fosse la stanza a Forte Terrore dove i Bolton appendevano le pelli dei loro nemici. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci per esorcizzare almeno un po’ del terrore che aveva in corpo, e per vendicarsi, soprattutto, della fitta accecante di dolore che la stretta troppo vigorosa di lord Bolton attorno alla mano ustionata gli aveva provocato. «Mostramela.»  
Jon non si concesse neanche un attimo di esitazione, e con la mano sinistra sfoderò Lungo Artiglio. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Robb prendere fiato, come per intervenire a smorzare la durezza della voce e dei modi di Bolton, ma lo precedette con il sibilo dell’acciaio di Valyria, tanto affilato da poter affettare anche il vento. Per un attimo, Jon ebbe la tentazione di puntare la lama alla gola del cavaliere, indossando l’espressione di ghiaccio che aveva imparato da ser Alliser. Decise di non farlo, infine, perché si trattava, in ogni caso, di uno degli alfieri di suo fratello, e piuttosto si destreggiò a far roteare abilmente la lama sul polso, come aveva insegnato a fare a Grenn nel cortile fangoso della Barriera.  
Il cavaliere non parve impressionato, comunque, e osservò controluce il filo dell’arma, avvicinandosi per esaminarne l’impugnatura di cuoio e l’elsa.  
«Una lama bastarda per un soldato bastardo,» sogghignò, alla fine, e Jon sentì Robb, accanto a lui, diventare tutto teso, come se fosse pronto a scattare di rabbia per difendere il suo onore – un pensiero ridicolo, naturalmente.  
«Non una lama bastarda qualsiasi, mio caro lord Bolton,» intervenne una voce gentile e vagamente divertita, e Jon si voltò a guardare la piccola lady Mormont che gli veniva incontro con peculiare eleganza pur sotto il peso della cotta di maglia. «A meno che non sia un inganno dei miei occhi, ragazzo, quella spada è Lungo Artiglio.»  
«Lo è, milady,» annuì Jon, cortesemente, e fece scattare la lama all’indietro, appoggiandone il piatto sulla mano destra. «Vostro fratello, lord Jeor, me ne ha fatto dono la notte in cui gli ho salvato la vita.» Robb gli sfiorò la schiena, il suo tocco era familiare e gentile.  
«Il Vecchio Orso,» brontolò lady Mormont con un sorriso, prendendo la spada dalle mani di Jon e osservandola contro la luce di un braciere lì accanto. «Stanno bene, lui e il suo corvo malefico?» Quando Jon la rassicurò, annuì e scoppiò a ridere. «Sciocco da parte mia chiederlo, immagino. La fine del mondo non riuscirebbe ad ammazzare quella creatura insopportabile, e anche Jeor ha la pelle dura. Tuttavia, c’è una questione più urgente che non la salute di mio fratello,» e la sua espressione s’indurì appena. «Questa spada e il mantello che indossi ti annunciano come disertore, ragazzo. Dovrei chiedere al lord protettore del Nord la tua testa, o prenderla io stessa, con la lama dei miei padri,» disse, e Lungo Artiglio scattò minacciosa all’insù. Più d’un uomo nella tenda, allora, portò la mano all’elsa della spada, e, tra tutti, Robb fu il più rapido.  
Jon raddrizzò la schiena e le spalle.  
«Non ho mai preso il nero, milady,» disse. «Ho lasciato il Castello e il servizio di vostro fratello prima di prestare giuramento. Se non fosse così, i corvi di maestro Aemon vi avrebbero raggiunti molto più in fretta di me.»  
Lady Mormont parve soppesare le sue parole ad una ad una, e studiare la sua espressione. Le labbra strette in una linea sottile, infine si arrese; accarezzò la testa di lupo intagliata sull’elsa di Lungo Artiglio, lo sguardo adombrato da una vaga, triste nostalgia, e poi porse l’arma a Jon, che l’accettò senza esitare.  
«Non stai mentendo,» disse, come se la decisione spettasse a lei. Robb fece un passo in avanti, sorridendo tranquillo, tenendo le mani sollevate in segno di pace, eppure, anche così, riusciva ad essere incredibilmente intimidante. Forse era per via del ringhiare sommesso di Grigio Vento, ancora nascosto nell’ombra alle sue spalle, che sembrava provenire da Robb stesso.  
«Spero che siate tutti tranquilli, ora,» disse, un’ombra di severa durezza nella voce altrimenti cortese. I suoi occhi gelidi trapassarono ad uno ad uno tutti gli uomini che lo circondavano, e si soffermarono un attimo in più su lady Mormont, che parve rimpicciolirsi appena. «Mio fratello non è un traditore più di quanto non lo sia mio padre, e vi sarei grato se, d’ora in poi, evitaste di puntargli spade alla gola,» proseguì, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Jon. «A meno che naturalmente non vogliate risponderne a me. E tu, Jon Snow, mi auguro che quella lama di Valyria la sappia brandire,» aggiunse, in tono più gioviale. «Staremo tutti a guardare come te ne dimostrerai degno sul campo di battaglia.»  
Greatjon scoppiò a ridere, frantumando la tensione che si era fin lì accumulata come nebbia.  
«Non staremo a guardare solo lui, voglio sperare, se la vogliamo vincere, questa dannata guerra,» disse, e allora Jon vide che Robb era diventato di colpo serio e un po’ tetro, la fronte corrugata in un’espressione pensosa.  
«Snow,» disse, con una nuova solennità, densa e pesante, che Jon suppose dovesse essere quella che Bran chiamava la voce del lord. «Il nostro esercito potrà contare sulla tua spada, nelle battaglie a venire?»  
«Sulla mia spada e sulla mia vita, Stark,» giurò, accigliandosi appena e rinfoderando Lungo Artiglio. Robb fece un sorriso brevissimo, guardandolo da sotto in su con una certa dolcezza.  
«Confido che te le terrai ben strette entrambe, dunque,» disse, e si avvicinò al tavolo, srotolando una mappa del continente ingiallita e consunta agli angoli. «Vieni, devi conoscere la situazione attuale. Anche voi, miei lord, venite. Possiamo discutere la questione delle Torri Gemelle e di Delta delle Acque tra un momento. E qualcuno mi trovi Theon, potrà scoparsi tutte le puttane che vuole quando mi avrà portato le teste dei Lannister su una picca, ma per adesso è qui che deve stare.»  
Jon si armò di pane e formaggio, Greatjon si fece portare un gran fiasco di vino e insieme agli altri lord alfieri di Casa Stark circondarono il tavolo e si misero ad ascoltare il loro comandante.


	4. (They bring me to you)

Greatjon dormiva su una sedia, dondolandosi in equilibrio incerto con i piedi sul tavolo e le dita delle mani intrecciate in grembo. Grugniva nel sonno, di tanto in tanto, la testa piegata un po’ su una spalla, non un vero e proprio russare ma, piuttosto, un singulto infastidito per la posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato. Se avesse tentato di muoversi sarebbe sicuramente caduto, ed in effetti, a giudicare dal livido che cominciava ad imbrunirgli la fronte, doveva essere già successo. Jon lo guardò per un momento dalla porta, sorridendo tra sé, e poi Vento Grigio gli diede un colpetto irritato col muso contro la schiena, per chiedergli molto educatamente di togliersi dai piedi.  
Per Greatjon, evidentemente, le silenziose notti di Moat Cailin non erano altrettanto fastidiose che per Jon Snow. Il ragazzo, dopo sei mesi trascorsi a lasciarsi cullare dagli ululati del vento in una cella scavata nel ghiaccio e nella pietra in cima alla Barriera, trovava inspiegabilmente difficile riposare abbracciato dal calore di un camino acceso, con un tetto sopra la testa e un letto comodo sotto la schiena, nella stanza che divideva con Robb. Si sentiva uno sciocco, Jon, ad essere così incapace di approfittare delle comodità come fosse stato un lord viziato nel modo sbagliato, ma per quanto insistentemente fissasse il soffitto con le mani giunte sul petto non riusciva mai a prendere sonno facilmente, perciò passava gran parte delle sue notti a seguire Vento Grigio a caccia, o ad esplorare i dintorni della fortezza, quando il metalupo si dimenticava di lui e in un battito di ciglia spariva nella boscaglia, inghiottito dal buio e dal silenzio.  
E poi c’era Robb.  
Neppure Robb aveva mai dormito, da quando Jon si era unito al suo esercito. Era costantemente sveglio, lucido e attento e pronto a discutere strategie, numeri e quantità di viveri. Cavalcava per gli accampamenti, incontrava i suoi soldati e spezzava il pane con loro, rideva con loro, li guardava tremare, visitava le fucine improvvisate dei fabbri e saggiava il filo di infinite spade, li osservava martellare il metallo rosso brillante e talvolta aiutava persino gli apprendisti ad accatastare la legna nei forni mobili. Trascorreva tantissimo tempo a scrutare l’orizzonte verso Nord Ovest, dalla cima della torre dove aveva preso residenza, e per il resto della giornata era continuamente alle prese con il consesso dei suoi alfieri, ognuno dei quali aveva una lamentela, una richiesta da fare. E Robb ascoltava tutti, accontentava e rimandava come il migliore dei lord alla guerra, e non dormiva mai, chino nottate intere sulle mappe, con Greatjon o Theon o lord Bolton o qualcuno dei Karstark e Jon stesso, a giocare una partita a scacchi di lupi e leoni di legno, fatta di morti veri e spade vere e il sangue di suo padre come inchiostro.  
Neppure ora Robb stava dormendo, ma Jon non s’era aspettato di trovarlo da nessun’altra parte, se non seduto a quel dannato tavolo, i polpastrelli sporcati dai suoi documenti e lo sguardo assorto e limpido e concentrato. Si vedeva bruciare, nei suoi occhi sempre troppo azzurri, un’energia maestosa, devastante, che lo teneva in piedi ed impediva alle sue mani di tremare dinanzi agli uomini. Jon non avrebbe saputo darle un nome, ed era sicuro che Robb neppure sapesse di avere dentro di sé una forza tale e tanto grande che bastava restargli accanto per sentirla crepitare sotto la pelle. Forse era l’odio, forse la paura, forse era il fatto di essere uno Stark e forse era Robb, semplicemente, soltanto Robb, forse era soltanto l’essenza più vivida e segreta del Giovane Lupo. Non era davvero importante, ad ogni modo, a patto che restasse sempre così, luminoso come una pira nel mezzo della notte, il loro lord comandante, l’unica ragione per cui forse, quando la guerra fosse finita, qualcuno di loro avrebbe respirato ancora.  
Jon, tuttavia, conosceva suo fratello troppo bene. Vedeva il modo in cui raddrizzava sempre un po’ troppo le spalle, in mezzo agli uomini, e poi le lasciava cadere giù, appena percettibilmente, quando nessuno guardava. Vedeva, ora, la lentezza in ogni gesto di Robb, e con quanta fatica sembrasse soppesare ogni lettera dei suoi pensieri; vedeva la sua fronte corrucciata, e il pallore innaturale del suo viso, l’incertezza, quasi, con cui muoveva le sue pedine su e giù sulla mappa. Vedeva la responsabilità della guerra appesantirlo, e le sue orecchie arrossate sulla punta. Le orecchie di Robb diventavano sempre così assurdamente rosse, quando aveva freddo.  
Vento Grigio stava cominciando a spazientirsi davvero, bloccato in corridoio con due conigli tra le fauci, quando Jon finalmente avanzò nella penombra della stanza. Il metalupo trottò in fretta fino al camino, dove Spettro sonnecchiava pigramente, il fianco ingombrato da un grosso impacco di neve e fasciature.  
Durante l’ultimo giorno di marcia era tornato da Jon con una piuma di fagiano incastrata tra i denti e i fianchi devastati da un’infinità di tagli, il pelo macchiato di sangue. Soltanto gli dèi sapevano che razza di dimensioni dovesse avere l’uccello che stava cacciando, se per seguirlo Spettro aveva dimenticato la propria notevole stazza, pretendendo di strisciare attraverso un cespuglio di rovi, ma i guaritori dell’esercito l’avevano ricucito, dov’era stato necessario, e avevano promesso che con un po’ di riposo sarebbe tornato a posto come se nulla fosse successo. La notte, allora, Vento Grigio cacciava per entrambi, e durante il giorno restava a sorvegliarlo con l’esatta, chioccia premura di un fratello maggiore, persino trascurando Robb.  
Tuttavia, Theon aveva fatto una battuta molto insolente su Spettro e Jon, quella mattina a colazione, dicendo che doveva essere nella natura dei bastardi ferirsi in maniera idiota – per un po’ Jon era riuscito a tenere segreta l’ustione che gli irrigidiva la mano destra, a chiunque non fosse Robb, se non altro, ma era inevitabile che, con il tempo, se ne accorgessero tutti, fino all’ultimo soldato, – e Vento Grigio era sbucato fuori da un’ombra, un attimo dopo, e gli aveva quasi staccato una mano mentre Jon e Robb si erano alzati di scatto, la stessa espressione offesa sul viso e i coltelli per il burro impugnati come armi mortali. Greatjon aveva gettato la sua risata autoritaria sull’accaduto, ad ogni modo, e di sangue Greyjoy non era stata versata neppure una goccia.  
Ora Vento Grigio appoggiò i due conigli sulla pelle d’orso dove Spettro dormiva, macchiandola irrimedabilmente, e li spinse contro il suo muso. L’odore svegliò subito il metalupo albino, che si guardò attorno per un attimo, gli occhi rossi appena appena spaesati, e poi diede un bassissimo uggiolio soddisfatto quando riconobbe il fratello e la preda davanti a lui. Jon si voltò verso il proprio fratello, allora, e non si stupì che Robb sembrava non essersi affatto accorto di lui.  
Andò a svegliare Greatjon, prima, dandogli un colpetto sulla nuca, tra gli ispidi capelli ingrigiti dagli anni. Greatjon saltò subito su, sbilanciandosi all’indietro e poi a destra e a sinistra tentando un po’ goffamente di togliere i piedi dal tavolo senza cadere, e Jon sorrise mentre lo guardava riassettarsi.  
«Salve, ragazzo,» grugnì Greatjon, schiarendosi la voce con un maldestro colpo di tosse, e si alzò in piedi, aggiustandosi il cinturone sulla pancia. «Penso sia ora che io torni nelle mie stanze.»  
«Buonanotte, Greatjon.»  
L’uomo annuì e, quando si voltò a guardare Robb, Jon vide sul suo volto lampeggiare un’espressione preoccupata. Fu solo per un attimo, però, e forse Jon l’aveva soltanto immaginato.  
«Buonanotte, ragazz-- Robb. Lord Robb,» si accigliò Greatjon, ma Robb non diede segno di aver notato il suo errore e si limitò a fargli un cenno con la mano, senza neppure alzare gli occhi dalle carte. Greatjon sospirò, e mosse un passo verso la porta. Sembrò ripensarci, poi, e guardò Jon, piazzandogli una enorme, pesante mano sulla spalla. «Prenditi un po’ cura di lui,» disse, le sopracciglia curvate all’ingiù in un’espressione di contrita perplessità. «Magari a te t’ascolta.»  
Jon annuì, e promise. Anche se dubito fortemente che mi darà retta, pensò, ma decise che non era il caso di dirlo a Greatjon. L’uomo sembrò soddisfatto, annuì un’ultima volta e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro. Jon diede un sospiro e si voltò ad osservare Robb, che continuava imperterrito a pasticciare con le sue mappe, le sue paure e la sua guerra. Si sfilò il fodero con Lungo Artiglio dalla schiena, lanciandolo sul letto poco distante. L’arma piombò con un tonfo soffice tra le pelli.  
Jon si disarmò ancora, appoggiando sul tavolo i coltelli che teneva nascosti addosso un po’ ovunque e tenendo soltanto la daga infilata nella cintura dietro la schiena. Aggirò il tavolo, poi, si slacciò il mantello e lo appoggiò sulle spalle di Robb, che sobbalzò appena, come se si fosse svegliato di soprassalto, e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Snow,» disse, e sollevò entrambe le mani a coprirsi meglio con il mantello. «Sei tornato. Come è andata la caccia?»  
«Penso che Vento Grigio abbia ucciso gli ultimi conigli superstiti dell’intera valle,» sorrise Jon, e Robb si distrasse per un attimo a guardare Spettro che sgranocchiava spensierato un ossicino davanti al fuoco. S’incupì, d’un tratto.  
«Quando Lord Manderly sarà arrivato, dovremo partire,» disse, e Jon lo vide tentare chiaramente di fermare un brivido. Si avvicinò ancora di un passo alla sedia, e Robb si strinse nel mantello.  
«Stai cercando di calcolare quando arriveranno i suoi uomini, dunque, con quelle mappe?»  
«Non prendermi in giro, Snow.»  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro.»  
Robb sospirò e diede un’occhiata alle carte, i confini del Nord ormai quasi completamente indistinguibili, sommersi com’erano tra tutti i suoi scarabocchi e i suoi appunti.  
«Sto pianificando una strategia, Jon,» disse, pazientemente, e Jon si sentì un po’ rabbrividire perché aveva usato il suo nome. Robb aveva cominciato a chiamare tutti quanti per cognome per colpa di Theon, perché secondo lui era necessario che, da una certa età, ci si rivolgesse agli uomini – ai propri amici, diceva sempre, e Jon odiava che si considerasse tale, ma Robb sembrava non farci caso e se lo teneva vicino comunque, – in modo diverso, ed era una sciocchezza, senza ombra di dubbio, non è così che si misura e si giudica il valore di un guerriero, ma Robb era ancora un ragazzino, quando Theon aveva cominciato a blaterare le sue stupide lezioni di comportamento, e magari non gli aveva creduto davvero, ma aveva cominciato, in ogni caso, a dargli retta. E anche Jon era un ragazzino, un ragazzino bastardo per di più, e non aveva avuto cuore di pestare a sangue suo fratello per impedirgli di prendere quella inutile, fessa abitudine, e per punirlo del fatto che si faceva razzolare attorno uno come Theon. «Siamo in guerra, è quello che devo fare, in quanto lord comandante.»  
«Pensavo che l’avessimo già, una strategia. Di cos’abbiamo parlato, negli ultimi trenta consessi con i tuoi alfieri?»  
«Déi, Jon, ci saremo riuniti non più di quattro volte, di quali trenta consessi stai parlando?» si accigliò Robb, e Jon sorrise facilmente, come a dirgli, a me sono sembrati così tanti. «Ad ogni modo, ho avuto un’idea. Svariate idee, per la verità. Domattina avrò bisogno di spedire un corvo, ma non posso fidarmi di Olyvar.»  
«Maestro Aemon ci ha insegnato come trattare anche con i corvi più testardi, sulla Barriera,» osservò Jon, e Robb annuì, guardandolo dal basso con un sorriso stanco che valeva più di qualsiasi ti ringrazio. «Me ne occuperò prima di colazione, ma adesso dobbiamo dormire.»  
«Vai pure, non hai certo bisogno del mio permesso,» Robb ridacchiò appena, e Jon diede un sospiro quasi esasperato.  
«Stark, dobbiamo. Tutti e due.»  
«Naturalmente. Devo soltanto rivedere qualche dettaglio, calcolare quanto ancora dureranno le riserve d’acqua e di cibo, ed in verità ci sarebbe anche la questione degli elmi, mi ci vorrà un attimo, niente di grave. E Roose Bolton mi ha chiesto di raddoppiare le sentinelle nella sua ala della fortezza, perciò devo trovare degli uomini, e dalle cucine è arrivato un dispaccio che non ho avuto ancora tempo di leggere e dovrei proprio--»  
«Stark,» tentò di fermarlo Jon, ma Robb non lo stava più guardando, ripreso in ostaggio dalle sue scartoffie. «Stark.» Sospirò. «Robb.»  
E bastò il suo nome, o forse il tono gentile e perentorio con cui Jon l’aveva pronunciato, o la sua voce, che rimandò Robb indietro al cortile di Grande Inverno, a un’infinità di lotte nel fango e spade di legno e pagnotte fragranti rubate dalla cucina e mangiate in fretta ancora tanto calde da bruciarsi la lingua, e poi una pioggia di risate, i loro passi svelti che rimbombavano nei corridoi di pietra del castello, il sorriso affettuoso del lord loro padre a vederli correre come invasati nella Foresta del Lupo, durante l’estate esattamente come d’inverno, e le sfide a cavallo, e sgattaiolare fuori dalla propria camera per dormire con Jon nelle stalle, quando lady Catelyn decideva di punirlo della sua esistenza, accoccolati a tremare sotto una coperta e ridere, ridere sempre.  
Robb tremò, strinse i pugni e il cuoio dei suoi guanti diede un lamento gentile nel silenzio della fortezza. Persino i metalupi erano completamente immobili, e Jon sentiva su di sé i loro sguardi curiosi. Esitò appena, poi scrollò le spalle.  
«Devi dormire, non si discute. Qualsiasi cosa ti resti da fare, può aspettare domani.»  
Gli occhi ed il viso di Robb divennero pietra e Jon lesse chiaramente nella linea dura della sua mascella e delle sue labbra il disagio, persino un poco di rabbia; pensò che l’avrebbe aggredito, a parole o coi pugni, ed entrambe le cose gli sarebbero andate bene, purché Robb poi si stancasse abbastanza da crollare addormentato, esausto, ma suo fratello non diede neppure un ringhio. Abbassò lo sguardo, un attimo soltanto, e si arrese. Sapeva arrendersi, con Jon, solo con lui.  
«Molto bene,» bisbigliò, appena appena controvoglia, e si stropicciò gli occhi, lasciandosi invadere dalla stanchezza. Jon sentì lo stomaco annodarsi in una sensazione calda, piacevole, inaspettata di vittoria e affetto e volle abbracciarlo, volle davvero, davvero stringerselo addosso.  
Robb si sollevò in piedi, con una smorfia appena di fastidio, e diede un’occhiata alle carte sparse sul tavolo, alle candele semidisciolte, e per un lungo istante sembrò tutto intenzionato a sedersi di nuovo. Desisté, tuttavia, e guardò Jon con un sorriso incerto.  
«Dormire, eh?» disse, e Jon annuì gravemente, serissimo in viso, poi ridacchiò. Robb gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, non troppo forte ma neanche esattamente impercettibile, e Jon rise ancora. Robb si sistemò addosso il mantello e sogghignò, compiaciuto, esausto, bello.  
«Coraggio, Stark, prima che il letto si stufi di aspettare i tuoi comodi.»  
Robb rise appena, e si lasciò spingere attraverso la stanza senza oppore altra resistenza. Jon andò a spegnere le candele più vicine al letto, poi si sedette per sfilarsi gli stivali e i calzoni macchiati d’erba e terra; slacciò in fretta i nodi della casacca di cuoio che indossava, tenne il guanto sulla mano destra e si buttò quasi istericamente sotto le coperte, perché, nonostante il fuoco nel camino e l’assenza di vento e le pareti di pietra robusta e il fatto di essere molto più a Sud rispetto alla Barriera e a Grande Inverno, faceva ugualmente un freddo fottuto. Robb si spogliò con più calma, e tenne addosso soltanto le brache ed il mantello di Jon, che pure si sfilò, prima di mettersi a letto, e lo ripiegò con cura, appoggiandolo ai piedi del materasso. Si coricò, quindi, coprendosi fino al naso e accoccolandosi appena mentre Jon rimase a guardare il baldacchino polveroso e scuro.  
«Snow,» lo chiamò Robb, dopo un po’, con un’insolita esitazione nella voce, come se temesse di disturbarlo, o di svegliarlo.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
Robb si mosse un po’ sotto le coperte, spostandoglisi più vicino, e Jon voltò il capo sul cuscino per guardarlo. I bagliori arancioni del fuoco e delle poche candele rimaste accese dall’altra parte della stanza gettavano sul viso di Robb pochissima luce, assorbita soprattutto da quei suoi occhi incredibili, e ombre lunghe, scure, che lo facevano somigliare paurosamente a suo padre Lord Stark. Jon poteva soltanto indovinare le differenze, il colore dei suoi capelli, la curva pallida del suo collo e le ossa sporgenti delle clavicole, la pelle d’oca che ancora doveva increspargli le spalle e la schiena. Gli si avvicinò a propria volta, sistemandosi su un fianco.  
«Robb. Che cosa c’è?»  
Robb si morse le labbra, chiuse gli occhi.  
«Pensi che riusciremo a tornare a casa?» chiese, in una voce che non era davvero la sua.  
Jon sentì il petto spaccarglisi in due a quelle parole, e non seppe cosa rispondere, non seppe neppure come fare a prendere un altro respiro. Robb, lì accanto a lui, sembrò quasi rimpicciolito dal suo silenzio, dalla risposta che doveva avergli letto sul viso, e aveva gli occhi troppo chiari, liquidi come una goccia di pioggia, e Jon capì perché suo fratello non voleva mai andare a dormire.  
Era troppo difficile, sdraiati nella notte muta di Moat Cailin, allontanare le ombre e sfuggire ai pensieri più tetri. Jon avrebbe potuto giurare di sentirsi sulle ossa il fantasma della morte, una voce vecchia come la terra ed il cielo che reclamava il suo cuore e ogni più lontano ricordo di felicità che conservasse nel petto, e le coperte lo tenevano lì, fermo, intrappolato e offerto in sacrificio alle tenebre. Il fuoco acceso nel camino parve essersi allontanato di infinite miglia, e Jon vide lord Stark, zio Benjen e Arya e Sansa e Bran e Rickon e una donna bruna e bellissima morire, vide Othor e Jafer Flowers morti e vivi di nuovo, vide Grande Inverno sparire sotto una neve di sangue.  
Quando gli tuonò nella mente l’immagine troppo vivida del cadavere di Robb, i suoi occhi azzurri spalancati e come di vetro, le labbra spaccate dal gelo, le braccia e le gambe torte in angoli innaturali e l’armatura divelta, strappata dal corpo assieme alla pelle dalla furia della guerra, Jon si sentì singhiozzare, ricordò d’improvviso l’aria e respirò, riempiendosi i polmoni. Era la prima volta che pensava davvero a quello che ne sarebbe stato del mondo.  
Sentì sulla pelle la propria paura, nera e vischiosa, e per un attimo anche quella di Robb, identica e forse peggiore, ma sul viso gli vide soltanto quella sua forza più grande della Barriera sfolgorare di ghiaccio e di fuoco quando Robb sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
«Non devi avere paura,» gli disse, la voce calda e gentile e Jon chiuse gli occhi. Lo aveva sentito parlare così ad un’infinità uomini, nelle notti precedenti, e si era chiesto, ogni volta perplesso, se davvero bastassero quelle parole e la presenza di Robb a scacciare quel terrore abissale ed era stato uno sciocco, un incredibile sciocco, perché bastava, bastava, dèi, sì, che bastava. Era persino troppo, e la mano ustionata riprese a pulsargli come se la ferita fosse stata viva di nuovo. «Se perdessimo la guerra, moriremmo, perciò non dovremo fare altro che vincere. Siamo forti, Jon, siamo uomini del Nord. Uno dei nostri soldati ne vale dieci dei Lannister. Porteremo l’inverno ad Approdo del Re, e tutto quell’oro non servirà a tenerli caldi.»  
Jon gli credette, disperatamente.  
Si calmò, pian piano, riprese fiato e quando aprì gli occhi Robb era lì a guardarlo con un sorriso tranquillo, coraggioso, che s’intravedeva appena nel buio. Il fuoco nel camino si stava spegnendo, e Jon rabbrividì.  
«Perdonami,» disse Robb. Lontano dal letto, alle sue spalle, Vento Grigio diede una specie di guaito irritato. «Non volevo spaventarti.»  
Jon scosse la testa, i capelli gli ricaddero davanti agli occhi e Robb li scostò per lui, sfiorandolo appena, poi infilò la mano al caldo sotto il cuscino, forse sfiorando la lama del pugnale che Jon vi teneva nascosto.  
«Non mi hai... ero spaventato già prima,» quasi sorrise, sospirò.  
«Avere paura fa bene, ti apre gli occhi e le orecchie, rinsalda la presa sulla spada,» disse Robb, come se per anni ser Rodrik non avesse ripetuto loro quelle stesse esatte parole ogni giorno, in cortile. «Ma devi credermi, quando dico che vinceremo, che possiamo farlo.»  
Il sorriso di Robb non ingannò Jon neppure per un attimo.  
«Ti credo, Stark. Tutti quanti ti credono, quando lo dici, e io prego che continuino a farlo fino alla fine. Non so come ci riesci, non siamo ancora neppure stati in battaglia ma basta che ti guardino, e persino i soldati più codardi e i più giovani smettono di tremare. È perfetto, e io ti credo.» Fu lui a prendere il viso di Robb tra le mani, ora, e ad avvicinarglisi appena per guardarlo negli occhi e misurare il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra. «Ma va bene, se tu non ci credi. Va bene lo stesso, puoi dirmelo. A me puoi dirlo.»  
Jon sentì la mandibola di Robb irrigidirsi sotto le sue dita, nervosamente, ma suo fratello sostenne testardo il suo sguardo per un’infinità di tempo, senza neppure più respirare, solo guardandolo, perso dietro nessun pensiero, annaspando nel vuoto nero che si era impossessato della sua testa. Jon non poteva saperlo, ma forse lo intuiva; era sempre stato bravo a capirlo.  
Non posso arrendermi così due volte in una sera, riuscì a pensare Robb, con una fatica immensa, ma gli occhi di Jon, scuri come il mantello che gli aveva drappeggiato sulle spalle, seri e gentili ed enormi erano lì a dirgli, perché no? Perché no? È tuo fratello. Di più, è Jon.  
Robb si morse le labbra. È Jon. A lui – a lui soltanto – puoi dirlo.  
«Che cosa succederà a tutta questa fiducia, se-- quando commetterò un errore? Una sola decisione che non sia quella giusta, Snow, e ogni cosa andrà in rovina. Moriremo. Non... non sono pronto a morire. Non sono pronto a vedere altri uomini morire per colpa mia, Jon.»  
«Nessuno è mai pronto per quello.»  
«Nostro padre lo era. E re Robert, e qualsiasi lord abbia mai condotto un esercito in guerra. Ma questa non è davvero una guerra. Ventimila uomini, contro tutto il regno? È una condanna a morte, Jon, un’impresa come quelle delle storie della Vecchia Nan, forse... e io non sono un eroe.»  
Jon si mosse appena sotto le coperte, perché la paura di Robb, la sua incertezza, in verità\lo preoccupavano più del pensiero di migliaia di Lannister ad attenderli con le spade sguainate. Neppure per un attimo dubitò delle sorti della guerra: la sua certezza che Robb sarebbe stato capace di condurli alla vittoria attraverso qualsiasi difficoltà e qualsiasi trappola e qualsiasi inferiorità numerica non vacillò e non fu mai più salda che in quel momento, mentre stringeva tra le mani il viso del suo lord comandante e lo guardava tremare, infreddolito e spaventato, prima ancora che delle battaglie vere cominciasse a sentirsi l’odore.  
«Nessuno di quegli uomini era un eroe, prima di prendere in mano una spada, prima che scrivessero canzoni su di lui,» gli disse, nella voce una decisione che sentì venirgli dal bisogno di calmare Robb, di vederlo tranquillo di nuovo. «E nostro padre non ha mai affrontato una guerra con il cuore leggero. Prega ogni notte gli dèi di concedere riposo ai morti del Tridente e di tutte le sue battaglie, lo sai. Robb. Non devi sentirti pronto per comandare, devi comandare e basta. Nessun altro può farlo.»  
«È pieno di uomini ben esperti di guerra, fuori da quella porta.»  
«Nessuno di loro va bene. Nessuno di loro è uno Stark.»  
Robb esalò una risatina brevissima e amara, che per un attimo rimbombò nelle tenebre.  
«Tu sei uno Stark più di me, Jon,» disse. «Quante volte la gente ha pensato che fossi tu l’erede legittimo e io il bastardo, per la faccia che hai, per quanto sei più grosso di me? Cavalieri e contadini allo stesso modo, è te che scambiavano per Robb Stark. Forse dovresti comandarlo tu, quest’esercito.»  
«Non dire assurdità,» lo rimproverò Jon, con una dolcezza che costrinse Robb a chiudere gli occhi e pensare davvero a quello che aveva detto. «Non sono uno Stark più di nessuno, Robb, io non sono uno Stark. E tu non credi davvero che qualcun altro oltre te dovrebbe essere lord di Grande Inverno e di questi vessilli.»  
«No, non lo credo,» ammise Robb, infine, senza guardarlo negli occhi. «Nessuno Stark s’inginocchierà mai ai Lannister. Solo le spade ci restituiranno nostro padre e le nostre sorelle, e io voglio questa guerra con tutto me stesso. Ma basterebbe un errore, Jon. Un errore soltanto.»  
«Allora è tutto molto semplice,» gli sorrise Jon, e gli sembrò il momento giusto per sporgersi a baciargli la fronte, come se Robb fosse stato Rickon, svegliato di soprassalto da un incubo. «Non commetterai neppure uno sbaglio.»  
Robb sbuffò, forse irritato dal bacio o forse dalla sua troppo semplice logica, ma comunque soltanto un pochino. Jon sogghignò, quando lo vide imbronciarsi appena e voltarsi a giacere sulla schiena.  
«Non commetterò neppure uno sbaglio,» mormorò Robb, chiudendo gli occhi, l’ombra di un sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra all’insù. «Per gli déi, Snow, la Barriera ti ha reso intelligente quasi quanto le bestie del vecchio Farlen.»  
«Non offendermi, ora. Ti ricordo che ho un pugnale sotto il cuscino,» minacciò Jon, allegramente, dandogli una spintarella nel fianco, e Robb rise, replicando con uno schiaffo vagamente indirizzato alla sua testa e che gli sfiorò appena i capelli. «Adesso capisco perché hai così paura di andare in battaglia. Ho visto ratti con una mira migliore, Robb, sul serio.»  
«Finiscila, Snow, a meno che tu non voglia andartene a dormire coi cavalli.»  
«Agli ordini, mio magnifico lord,» gli disse Jon, ma c’era una risata appena appena nascosta nella sua voce, perché quando trascorreva la notte a gelare nelle stalle non era mai stato da solo, neppure una volta. Lo stesso pensiero dovette cogliere anche Robb, perché Jon lo sentì irrigidirsi appena e poi sbuffare di nuovo, esasperato.  
Sorrise, perso dietro un ricordo un po’ lontano, e fu per quello che non si accorse del movimento improvviso con cui Robb gettò all’aria le coperte e gli si lanciò addosso, ridendo e riempiendolo dei suoi dannati, dolorosissimi pugni. Jon impiegò un attimo a realizzare l’imboscata e il dolore che scoppiava come un temporale dovunque le nocche di Robb incontrassero la sua pelle, e poi reagì con un’energia che non avrebbe neanche sospettato di avere, ribaltando Robb sul materasso e torturandogli i fianchi nudi di solletico e pizzichi, fino a ridurlo sull’orlo delle lacrime. Lo lasciò andare, allora, ed erano entrambi a corto di fiato e ridicolmente soddisfatti, ma Robb approfittò del buon cuore e della misericordia di Jon per schienarlo di nuovo e mordergli una spalla, scansando di un pelo una micidiale ginocchiata che avrebbe seriamente compromesso le sue possibilità di generare un erede per gli Stark, e come due ragazzini continuarono a darsi addosso senza risparmiarsi, finché la stanchezza non ebbe la meglio su entrambi, e si arresero insieme l’uno all’altro.  
Robb si sistemò su un fianco, schiacciandosi sul braccio di Jon che gli si avvicinò quel tanto che gli bastava per stringerlo alla vita, piuttosto che tenere la mano lì inerte sul materasso. Robb faceva un po’ fatica a riprendere fiato, ma Jon rimase ad ascoltare con pazienza finché anche il battito del suo cuore ebbe rallentato.  
Stava finalmente per addormentarsi, quando Robb si agitò appena, scivolandogli più vicino.  
«Snow,» brontolò, per metà già catturato dal sonno. «Ho la tua maledetta spada nel culo. Domattina ti ammazzo, e poi darò ordine di fonderla per farne ferri di cavallo.»


	5. (Run)

Robb non fece fondere Lungo Artiglio, il mattino seguente, ma non mancò di scalciare l’arma giù dal letto quando si alzò per andare alla porta, dove Greatjon stava bussando da un bel pezzo e con tanta rumorosa insistenza da essere riuscito a svegliare probabilmente l’intera fortezza.  
«Buongiorno, lord Umber,» salutò, grattandosi pigramente la nuca, e l’uomo sull’uscio gli sorrise, vergognosamente già sveglio e pieno di energie nonostante il sole si fosse appena appena sollevato dall’orizzonte.  
«Buongiorno a te, ragazzo. Lord Stark. Insomma, buongiorno,» disse, facendo saltellare per aria una mela, e Robb lo osservò per un attimo, affascinato dal suo entusiasmo, prima di riscuotersi ed invitarlo a entrare. Greatjon gli passò accanto annuendo appena, ma non avanzò di molto nella stanza.  
«Come mai l’onore di questa visita? È successo qualcosa?» domandò Robb, andando al tavolo per versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua. Il fuoco nel camino si era spento del tutto durante la notte, e lui era ancora in mutande, perciò si fermò a recuperare il mantello di Jon da una confusione di lenzuola arrotolate sul pavimento e se lo strinse sulle spalle. Prima di rispondergli, Greatjon gettò un’occhiata al letto, dove Jon ancora beatamente dormiva, e sorrise appena.  
«Stanno arrivando i figli di lord Manderly, e ho pensato di venirtelo a dire di persona,» disse. «Uno dei miei ha avvistato i loro vessilli in fondo alla valle, saranno qui entro questo pomeriggio.»  
«Molto bene,» annuì Robb, e bevve un sorso d’acqua gelata. «Domattina ci metteremo in marcia, dunque. Non appena saranno arrivati ser Wylis e ser Wendel, da’ la notizia ai comandanti, che la diffondano tra gli uomini. E aggiungi altri tre arcieri fidati a quelli che già controllano la fortezza, qualsiasi cosa abbia le piume voglio vederla abbattuta.»  
Vento Grigio venne a leccargli le dita di una mano, nel suo solito buongiorno, mentre Greatjon annuiva.  
«Agli ordini, mio lord.»  
«Quando i cavalieri saranno nei pressi della fortezza, lord Umber, qualcuno dovrebbe accoglierli,» proseguì Robb, grattando il metalupo sotto il muso. Vento Grigio scodinzolò vivace e tirò indietro le orecchie, dando un ringhio gentile. «Stavo pensando di chiedere a lord Bolton il favore, in cambio di quelle nuove guardie per i suoi quartieri. Sei d’accordo?»  
«L’uomo scuoiato che va incontro ai figli del codardo,» sogghignò Greatjon, e Robb sorrise di rimando, indulgente. Non correva buon sangue tra gli Umber e lord Manderly, maestro Luwin l’aveva avvertito.  
Dal letto provenne un mugolio assonnato, uno sbadiglio, lo schiocco di una spalla stiracchiata un po’ troppo e Jon si sollevò a sedere, grattandosi il lato della faccia che, durante la notte, aveva tenuto premuta ai capelli di Robb, e che portava il segno arrossato dei suoi riccioli.  
«Buongiorno,» disse, realizzando vagamente la presenza di Greatjon, ma il lord non sembrò offeso dalla mancanza di un’espressione educata e rispettosa sul suo volto.  
«Buongiorno, Snow. Dormito bene?»  
«Non abbastanza,» sospirò Jon. «Robb si agita come un pollo sgozzato, mentre dorme.»  
«Non dire assurdità, Snow. Sei tu quello che non ha smesso di tremare neanche per un secondo.»  
«Oh, scusami tanto se sento freddo quando mi ritrovo nel letto un ghiacciolo.»  
Robb si portò teatralmente una mano al petto, scandalizzato.  
«Intendi dire che ti ho raffreddato io, Snow?» disse, e Jon sbuffò, accigliandosi.  
«Dormi in mutande, Robb,» brontolò, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «E sei tutto freddo e viscido come un pesce di lago, sì. Ad alcune persone piace riuscire a non morire congelate nel sonno.»  
Greatjon scoppiò a ridere, prima che Robb potesse replicare qualcosa.  
«Ah, ragazzi, quanto mi ricordate i miei figli, quando avevano la vostra età, anche loro sempre a darsi addosso...» disse, piazzandosi le mani bene aperte sulla pancia appena appena pronunciata sotto la semplice veste che indossava. «Ti consiglierei una ragazza, lord Stark, per tenerti caldo la notte, ma mi pare che tuo fratello sia più che sufficiente!»  
Robb sogghignò, ma Jon si sentì avvampare fino alle orecchie e pensò bene di nascondersi dietro il pretesto di trovare qualcosa con cui coprirsi perché stava cominciando a sentire un po’ troppo il freddo della stanza. Recuperò Lungo Artiglio dal pavimento, andò ad accarezzare il muso di Spettro – il metalupo aprì appena gli occhi, impigrito dal riposo forzato, ma gli mordicchiò le dita con tanta convinzione da farlo sanguinare, perciò Jon decise di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi, – e, per quando fu completamente vestito e pronto per andare a fare colazione, i capelli sistemati per bene e ordinatamente pettinati attorno al viso, anche Robb si era vestito e con Greatjon aveva già rivisto quattro volte la nuova, geniale strategia d’attacco che aveva escogitato la notte precedente.  
«Greatjon, precedici pure nella sala grande,» disse Robb, mentre percorrevano il lungo corridoio che collegava quell’ala della torre alla lunghissima rampa di scale per l’edificio principale della fortezza, Vento Grigio che li seguiva a poco meno di un passo di distanza. «Devo spedire un corvo, e il tetto non è di strada per la colazione.»  
«Come comandi,» annuì Greatjon, e con un altro brevissimo cenno sparì dietro l’angolo. Jon si sistemò addosso il mantello, prima di seguire Robb su per i ripidi scalini che conducevano al tetto. Gli arcieri di guardia alla torre li accolsero con sorrisi gentili e un po’ stanchi, e offrirono loro tutto il vino e il cibo che avevano, ma Robb declinò cortesemente, anche se Jon stava morendo di fame, pregandoli poi di non essere assurdi e mangiare, se volevano, a prescindere dalla sua presenza.  
Jon scelse il corvo dall’aria più robusta tra i pochi esemplari che becchettavano tra le pietre lì attorno, mentre i soldati attaccavano una ruota di formaggio che sembrava avere più anni di lui e profumava deliziosamente. Robb gli premette tra le mani una pergamena sigillata e arrotolata strettissima che si era sfilato da chissà che tasca dei calzoni, e Jon l’assicurò alla zampa dell’animale vagamente riluttante. Suo fratello si affacciò dai merli semidistrutti, intanto, dando un fischio prolungato e assordante per attirare l’attenzione del gruppetto di arcieri di stanza sull’altra torre. Chiarì di essere se stesso, Robb Stark, e che avrebbero fatto meglio a non abbattere l’uccello che stava per spedire, se ci tenevano alla vita; Jon accarezzò la testa e il collo piumato del corvo, tentando di calmarlo, e alla fine lo liberò, rimanendo per un po’ ad osservarlo. Vento Grigio andò ad affacciarsi accanto a loro, sollevandosi sulle zampe posteriori e appoggiandosi al muro, e Jon rimase lì fermo a combattere la voglia incredibile che aveva di domandare a Robb a chi è che avesse scritto.  
Si dimenticò in fretta della propria curiosità, tuttavia: gli bastò che Robb si voltasse ancora, con un sorriso riconoscente e gentile sulle labbra, e gli facesse cenno di tornare giù, la mano destra ferma sull’elsa della spada e neppure un’esitazione. Jon lo seguì di sotto in silenzio, fino alla sala grande, rimuginando su cose assurde e anche un po’ fuori luogo – il modo in cui Robb aveva infilato una gamba tra le sue, durante la notte, stringendoglisi addosso quando l’aveva sentito tremare più forte, o quanto piacevole fosse la sensazione di solletico dei suoi capelli contro il viso. Non l’avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce forse neppure sotto tortura, ma dormire con suo fratello in un letto largo e comodo gli era mancato forse più dello stare al caldo e all’asciutto.  
Avere Robb accanto durante la notte, svegliarsi con i suoi piedi freddi tra le caviglie e un braccio intrappolato sotto la sua schiena – era questo che, per Jon, significava casa, perché aveva vissuto così per anni, prima della Barriera, rannicchiandosi accanto a suo fratello nelle notti più fredde di Grande Inverno e comunque anche in quelle più tiepide di piena estate, perché Robb aveva sempre qualche nuova storia di fantasmi da raccontare o un’altra idea per uno scherzo che Jon doveva assolutamente sapere e non avrebbero potuto discuterne se non nella segreta sicurezza del suo letto.  
Era un’abitudine infantile di cui Jon aveva sentito la mancanza come fosse stata aria, nella sua gelida cella sulla Barriera, durante le veglie a far la guardia al Reame, e quando, al loro arrivo alla fortezza di Moat Cailin, Robb aveva preso per sé la torre più alta, ordinando ad Olyvar di far portare lì i suoi bagagli e quelli di Jon, il giovane Snow aveva distintamente sentito il proprio cuore fare una curiosa capriola all’indietro, come un giullare, e non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso grato, che suo fratello aveva accolto con uno sguardo vagamente sorpreso e poi una scrollata di spalle. Era persino arrossito un po’, Robb, attorno alla punta delle orecchie, e Theon aveva fatto un commento molto stupido al quale nessuno aveva davvero prestato attenzione.  
Jon precedette Robb nella sala grande, ringraziando con un cenno il soldato che aveva tenuto la porta aperta per lasciarli passare. Vento Grigio sgattaiolò via rapidamente verso le cucine, mentre Robb e Jon raggiunsero la mensa dei comandanti, una grande tavola di legno solo vagamente marcio, sorretta da una fila di botti di birra disposte ad una certa distanza l’una dall’altra. Robb si sedette a capotavola, mentre Jon prese posto sulla sua sinistra, di fronte a Greatjon. I lord alfieri avevano tentato di alzarsi, all’arrivo di Robb, ma lui aveva sorriso e con un gesto aveva dato loro il permesso di rimanere comodi. Jon avrebbe voluto dirgli di non essere così gentile, che avrebbe dovuto cominciare ad esigere gli ossequi dovuti ad un comandante fin dal mattino presto, ma sapeva che Robb gli avrebbe soltanto sorriso, socchiudendo appena gli occhi per darsi quell’aria mortalmente affascinante, e magari gli avrebbe scompigliato i capelli, giusto per imbarazzarlo.  
Scelse di restarsene zitto, quindi, e si allungò sul tavolo ad impossessarsi di un tondo di pane ancora caldo. Lo porse a Robb perché lo affettasse, e per un attimo suo fratello esitò, accigliandosi – Jon vide il suo pensiero prima ancora che Robb lo formulasse consciamente, tagliatelo da solo, il pane, le mani ce le hai,, – ma poi diede un sospiro vagamente irritato, si ricordò del proprio ruolo e affettò il maledetto pane per tutti.  
Jon porse le spesse fette fragranti al suo vicino, perché le facesse circolare lungo la tavola mano a mano che Robb le tagliava, e quando ebbe fatto distribuire anche l’ultima si accorse di non averne nessuna per sé. Greatjon stava dicendo qualcosa a Robb, frattanto, lord Karstark accanto a lui che di tanto in tanto interveniva, e il Giovane Lupo annuiva, ascoltandoli con attenzione; senza neppure guardare, spezzò la propria fetta di pane, porgendone metà a Jon. Poco più in là Theon sbuffò rumorosamente, poco impressionato, ma Jon si costrinse ad ignorarlo, e ad ignorare il battito fuori tempo del proprio cuore, soprattutto, e si dedicò a riempirsi lo stomaco con qualsiasi cosa gli riuscisse di afferrare.  
Nella sala risuonavano continuamente scoppi di risa e allegri insulti tra i soldati, lo stridio delle panche strusciate contro il pavimento ruvido e il clangore di coppe e piatti agitati per aria gli uni contro gli altri, e Jon si rese conto di essere assolutamente a proprio agio, tranquillo in mezzo ad una guerra imminente e a così tanti uomini sconosciuti.  
Sentì un piede picchiettargli contro una gamba, dopo un po’, e quando alzò lo sguardo su Robb vide che suo fratello teneva gli occhi fissi a qualcosa in lontananza e si mordeva le labbra, chiaramente nervoso. Fantastico, pensò Jon. Raramente aveva visto Robb così incerto, e non poteva essere un buon auspicio.  
Alla fine, suo fratello diede una specie di sospiro contrito e lo guardò dritto in faccia, stringendo forte i pugni sulla tavola.  
«Ricordi il piano di cui ti ho parlato l’altra mattina?» chiese, e Jon annuì, guardando niente in particolare per richiamare più chiaramente alla memoria la mappa che Robb gli aveva mostrato, e come vi aveva mosso le sue figurine di legno.  
«Naturalmente, la geniale pazzia. L’esercito a piedi procede sulla Strada del Re e affronta lord Tywin, i cavalieri attraversano il ponte alle Torri e cavalcano giù lungo la Forca Verde per attaccare lo Sterminatore di Re,» disse, e Robb sorrise appena, ma non si rilassò. «Sono ancora dell’idea che dovremo metterci in marcia entro domattina, Robb, che i figli di lord Manderly siano arrivati o meno.»  
«Saranno qui, per allora,» disse Robb, e se ne era così assolutamente sicuro, beh, Jon non aveva davvero motivo di dubitarne. «Questa notte, Greatjon ed io abbiamo discusso a lungo e... uhm,» Robb abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, e quando lo risollevò sembrò più incerto che mai, come temesse di vedere Jon sparire nel nulla. «Sarò io a guidare la cavalleria,» disse, infine, così piano da essere quasi inudibile sopra il frastuono dell’esercito a colazione.  
Jon lo guardò, per un istante senza parole, e poi annuì, masticando pensoso un boccone di carne salata che gli parve tutt’a un tratto insapore contro la lingua.  
«Naturalmente,» disse, tentando di soffocare il presentimento intriso di sangue che gli inacidiva lo stomaco. «Sei il lord comandante, a nessun altro dovrebbe spettare l’onore di prendersi la testa dello Sterminatore di Re.»  
«Non intendo uccidere Jaime Lannister, solo farlo prigioniero,» sorrise Robb, ma sollevò la coppa di corno da cui stava bevendo per invitare il fratello ad un brindisi. «Ciononostante, la guerra è imprevedibile.»  
«La guerra è imprevedibile,» concordò Jon, e ignorò disperatamente il respiro che ad ogni costo gli si voleva bloccare in gola a quelle parole. Fece tintinnare la propria coppa contro quella di suo fratello e bevve, ma si accorse dello sguardo ancora preoccupato di Robb. «Che altro c’è?»  
Robb si guardò discretamente attorno. Greatjon e lord Karstark, i più vicini a loro, stavano discutendo animatamente con lord Glover, dall’altra parte della tavolata, e il loro battibecco aveva attirato l’attenzione di tutti. Robb si sporse un po’ verso Jon che ancora beveva, allora, tentando di darsi un’aria tutt’altro che cospiratoria.  
«Vorrei... vorrei che fossi tu a comandare le truppe di fanteria,» disse, sottovoce, e Jon, naturalmente, si affogò con la bevanda di miele e vino leggero nella sua coppa. «Non fare così, ascoltami. È una manovra militare delicata, e io ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui fidarmi. Greatjon pretende di venire con me e la cavalleria, e non... non c’è nessuno di cui mi fidi più di te, Jon. E poi sei mio fratello. È logico che, in mia assenza, il comando passi a te.»  
«Stark,» gracchiò Jon, ripulendosi le labbra con un pollice e facendo del proprio meglio per non guardare suo fratello come se questi fosse definitivamente impazzito, ma sospettò di non essere riuscito granché bene in quest’intenzione. «Stai dicendo assurdità. Sono il tuo fratello bastardo, non te lo dimenticare,» le parole di Tyrion Lannister gli risuonarono dolorosamente vivide nella memoria, «perché nessuno dei tuoi lord alfieri se lo dimenticherà tanto facilmente. Non puoi preferirmi a loro.»  
«Posso e lo farò. Sei mio fratello,» insistette Robb, testardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Jon si morse le labbra, pensando, esasperato, questi cavolo di Stark. Neppure Arya era mai stata ostinata quanto Robb, tuttavia; Jon si lasciò distrarre dal ricordo della sorellina, e tornò a badare a Robb accanto a lui solo quando questi gli strinse la mano protetta dal guanto con tanta forza da far stridere il cuoio. «Ed io sono il lord comandante. La decisione spetta a me.»  
«Non essere capriccioso,» sorrise appena Jon, e guardò la propria mano e quella di Robb appoggiate sul tavolo. Deglutì un po’ a fatica, e sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi chiari di suo fratello. «È a questo che stavi pensando stanotte? Robb, non c’è ragione per cui dovresti dare il comando a me piuttosto che a lord Karstark o lord Bolton o persino lady Mormont. Ti ringrazio, ma cerca di non esagerare.»  
«Allora puoi restare a controllare che quale dei miei lord alfieri avrò scelto per comandare la fanteria faccia il proprio dovere,» si ostinò Robb, e allora Jon scoppiò a ridere con una facilità e un’allegria che quasi lo sorpresero.  
«E perdermi una cavalcata mozzafiato lungo la Forca Verde, e la possibilità di infilare la testa di Jaime Lannister su una picca?» disse, scuotendo la testa. «No, grazie, lord Stark.»  
«Non andiamo in battaglia con spade di legno, Snow,» replicò Robb, irritandosi un po’, e Jon era certo che non si accorgesse neanche lontanamente di quanto fosse assurdo e fuori luogo che proprio lui dicesse una cosa del genere. Non sei tanto più grande di me, Robb, avrebbe voluto dirgli, forse non lo sei affatto. Ed io ho passato sei mesi sulla Barriera, ho guardato in faccia e ucciso le creature che si muovono negli incubi del nostro popolo da millenni, flettè appena le dita della mano ustionata, per quanto la presa di Robb gli permetteva, e sospirò.  
«È per questo che ho portato un’armatura,» sorrise, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia, ma Robb non sembrava dell’umore adatto per apprezzare il suo spirito. «Robb, è di questo che si tratta? Vuoi che rimanga con l’esercito per tenermi al sicuro?»  
«La guerra è imprevedibile,» ripetè Robb, accigliandosi ancora e parlando sempre più piano. «Troppe cose potrebbero andare storte con la cavalleria. Potremmo cadere in un’imboscata, qualcuno potrebbe tradirci e potremmo trovarci lord Tywin a sbarrarci la strada con... con cinquecentomila uomini, per gli dèi, per quanto ne sappiamo. I cavalli potrebbero tutti ammalarsi a metà del viaggio, Jaime Lannister potrebbe rivelarsi meno sprovveduto del previsto, e se vuoi vado avanti per tutto il giorno.» Diede un sospiro spezzato, e Jon gli sorrise ancora, coprì con la mano sinistra quella di Robb che ancora gli stringeva la destra. «Snow, Jon, dammi ascolto.»  
«No, tu dammi ascolto,» disse. «Ho messo in conto la possibilità di morire in battaglia quando ho lasciato la Barriera per raggiungerti, Robb. Non ho bisogno di essere protetto. Se vuoi che rimanga con l’esercito, ordinamelo.»  
Robb si raddrizzò di scatto, colto alla sprovvista. Si guardarono per un lunghissimo istante, e a Robb parve che la pesantezza delle parole di Jon avesse allontanato tutti rumori della sala, inventando per loro due soli un silenzio un po’ spaventoso. Una vertigine di pensieri gli si arricciò nella mente, possibilità e parole che avrebbe potuto dire, i più svariati modi con cui avrebbe potuto convincere Jon e la voglia un po’ vaga di sporgersi e baciare l’angolo delle sue labbra, e Robb, alla fine, si arrese.  
«Ci rinuncio, Snow. Fa’ come vuoi,» disse, corrugando la fronte. Jon gli sorrise, e non lasciò andare la sua mano.


	6. (Last of days)

Lady Catelyn arrivò alla fortezza ed interruppe il consesso dei cavalieri mentre Robb blandiva con estrema sicurezza uno scoppio di sanguinosa belligeranza da parte di Roose Bolton. Mentre il lord di Forte Terrore proponeva con una notevole veemenza di cingere d’assedio la cittadina di Lannisport e saccheggiarla con l’intero esercito finché ancora ne avevano la forza, il Pesce Nero spinse aperta la porta della sala e lasciò che lady Catelyn lo precedesse all’interno. Non fu Robb il primo ad accorgersi di lei, tuttavia, ma Vento Grigio. Il metalupo sollevò di scatto il muso dal grembo di Jon, dove aveva dormicchiato pigramente fino a quel momento, e annusò l’aria, decidendo che uno dei due nuovi odori che sentiva gli era molto familiare. Quando si mosse per andare incontro alla donna, poi, anche Jon sollevò lo sguardo, e per un attimo gli mancò il respiro quando si accorse degli occhi gelidi di lady Catelyn piantati proprio su di lui.  
Greatjon guardò distrattamente in direzione di lord Snow, vide il ragazzo così visibilmente agitato e, quando si voltò verso la porta a controllare cos’è che l’avesse messo tanto a disagio, quasi ruzzolò giù dalla sedia per la sorpresa e la fretta con cui si tirò in piedi.  
«Lady Stark,» disse, e immediatamente l’attenzione di tutti nella sala fu sui nuovi arrivati. «È un onore rivederla.»  
«Madre,» soffiò Robb, alzandosi di scatto e sgranando gli occhi. Dopo un attimo, Jon rimase l’unico ad essere ancora seduto, perciò si alzò a propria volta, sebbene con una certa riluttanza.  
L’espressione di lady Catelyn si addolcì quando il suo sguardo si posò sul suo primogenito. Vento Grigio intanto l’aveva raggiunta, e le leccò con un po’ d’incertezza una mano. Lady Catelyn lo lasciò fare, e gli regalò persino un’affettuosa carezza lungo il muso e fin dietro le orecchie.  
«Ti sei fatto crescere la barba,» disse, guardando Robb da sotto in su, e lui si portò una mano al viso, accarezzandosi le guance spolverate da un’ombra rossiccia. Jon avrebbe potuto giurare che Robb stava tremando, forse d’imbarazzo, forse per l’emozione di rivederla. «Mi piace molto. Somigli a tuo zio, mio fratello Edmure.»  
Robb annuì confusamente, a corto di parole, e ci pensò Greatjon a riempire il silenzio per lui.  
«Mia lady, ogni spada in questa stanza è al più fedele servizio di vostro figlio,» disse, con una certa irruenza. Lady Catelyn sorrise amabilmente, salvo poi scoccare una chiara occhiataccia a Jon. «Il riscatto del lord vostro marito è la nostra unica preoccupazione, e non troveremo riposo finché lord Stark non sarà tornato a Nord assieme a noi.»  
«So che seguirete e proteggerete Robb al meglio delle vostre capacità,» annuì lady Catelyn, educatamente, e poi sospirò appena e accennò al cavaliere in armatura accanto a lei. «Robb, permettimi di presentarti ser Brynden Tully, fratello di mio padre. Mi ha accompagnata fin qui dal Nido dell’Aquila.»  
Robb aggirò il tavolo per andare a stringere la mano dello zio di sua madre, e annuì compiaciuto.  
«Il Pesce Nero,» disse, facendo sorridere l’uomo. «È un piacere e un onore, grazie per aver badato a mia madre. Ne devo dedurre che ser Rodrik non vi abbia seguito fin qui?»  
«È rimasto ferito in una battaglia con le tribù della Valle, abbiamo ritenuto fosse più saggio permettergli di fare ritorno a Grande Inverno.»  
«Naturalmente. Ser Brynden, di nuovo, hai la mia più sincera gratitudine. Considerati un ospite onorato di questo esercito, disponi delle nostre cucine e delle camere della fortezza come preferisci, ma devo avvertirti che non rimarremo qui ancora molto a lungo.»  
«Non sarà un problema,» sorrise il Pesce Nero, azzardandosi la familiarità di dare al nipote una pacca sulla spalla. «Se il tuo esercito ha posto per un’altra spada, sarò ben lieto di esserne un ospite armato.»  
Robb sorrise e annuì e, alle sue spalle, la risata di Greatjon strappò un sorriso persino a Jon, al quale era bastato rivedere l’espressione dura di lady Catelyn per perdere qualsiasi traccia di buonumore.  
«Miei lord,» disse la donna, avanzando d’un passo e facendo del proprio meglio per apparire contrita e gentile, niente affatto prepotente. «Vorrei conferire in privato con mio figlio, se ciò vi compiace. Riconosco l’importanza del vostro concilio di guerra, ma--»  
«Ma naturalmente, naturalmente!» la interruppe Greatjon, agitando una mano per aria come a minimizzare l’affare. «Vi lasciamo soli in un attimo, via, che ormai è quasi ora di cena,» e trapassò ad uno ad uno i cavalieri nella stanza con uno sguardo significativamente imperioso, una specie di palese, invadente alziamo il culo, su, la donna vuol parlare con suo figlio.  
«Anche tu, Greyjoy,» disse lady Catelyn, quando fu evidente che Theon non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi da dov’era, in piedi accanto al tavolo. Il ragazzo sbuffò, contrariato, e guardò Robb, ma il Giovane Lupo si strinse appena nelle spalle e fece un cenno verso la porta. Theon andò via facendo più rumore possibile, mandando gambe all’aria tre sedie e rovesciando una mezza dozzina di candele.  
Jon, al contrario, si avviò quietamente verso l’uscita, richiamando a sé Spettro con un bisbiglio quasi inudibile. Robb, tuttavia, gli fece segno di aspettare.  
«Resta,» gli disse, quando Jon fu abbastanza vicino da riuscire persino a sentire il ritmo tranquillo del suo respiro. Lady Catelyn raddrizzò le spalle e le sue labbra si ridussero ad una linea sottile ed offesa.  
Jon fece un sorriso un po’ incerto, sghembo tutto da un lato, e sfiorò appena la mano che Robb gli aveva teso davanti per fermarlo. Va bene così, gli disse solo guardandolo, e Robb si accigliò, ma lasciò che gli sfilasse accanto e se ne andasse comunque, con un inchino educato in direzione della lady.  
Quando anche l’ultimo cavaliere ebbe lasciato la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lady Catelyn si concesse di allentare un po’ il controllo su di sé, e gettò subito le braccia attorno al collo del figlio, stringendolo forte.  
«Robb, figlio mio,» mormorò, affondando il viso nella morbida pelliccia che adornava il suo mantello. «Mi dispiace così tanto.»  
Robb ricambiò l’abbraccio, sospirando con una certa fatica, e scosse la testa.  
«Non stare in pensiero per me, madre, non ancora. Il vero pericolo è ben di là da venire.»  
Lady Catelyn lo osservò a lungo, commossa da un’emozione che non avrebbe saputo descrivere per la fierezza nell’espressione di suo figlio, per il modo in cui, anche con gli occhi chiari ed enormi sul viso e i capelli di un Tully, Robb era così chiaramente uno Stark che, ad ogni tremore delle fiamme delle candele, le sembrava di stringere tra le braccia suo marito.  
Infine la donna chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e indietreggiò di un passo.  
«Dimmi dei lord alfieri,» disse, andando ad occupare una delle sedie più vicine al tavolo. Robb la seguì, e le si fermò accanto. «Ti fidi di loro?»  
«Sarebbe offensivo, non fidarmene. Greatjon... lord Umber, voglio dire, tra tutti, mi è più vicino.»  
«Una buona scelta,» annuì lady Catelyn. «E degli altri?»  
«Non riesco a capire lord Bolton, e non sono mai tranquillo in sua presenza,» Robb si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è meno solerte di altri, né più impertinente, è solo che quando sta lì in silenzio a scrutarmi, non so come interpretare la sua ferocia. Forse un po’ mi spaventa.» Sospirò, e si sedette. «Ma non è dei miei lord che vuoi parlare, madre.»  
Lady Catelyn s’irrigidì appena sulla sedia, tentando di mantenere un’espressione neutrale.  
«Robb, sono molto orgogliosa di te,» disse, e si tese in avanti a stringere tra le mani quelle di suo figlio. Robb alzò a malapena lo sguardo. «Non un qualunque figlio avrebbe fatto quel che tu hai fatto – quello che farai – per tuo padre. Non era necessario che ci fossi tu al comando dell’esercito, sei ancora un ragazzo, eppure eccoti, senza un’esitazione, a discutere da pari a pari con uomini che ti hanno visto nascere, uomini esperti di guerra e di battaglie che guardano a te con rispetto e devozione. Tu sai come rendere fiera una madre. Famiglia, Dovere, Onore.»  
«Eppure?» la incalzò Robb, mordendosi le labbra, troppo concentrato sul rimprovero a venire per poter accogliere serenamente la lode.  
«Eppure,» sospirò la donna, un po’ controvoglia, perché sapeva perfettamente che suo figlio non avrebbe accolto con favore le sue parole. Non per questo avrebbe messo a tacere il proprio cuore, tuttavia, non con il suo Robb. Doveva avvertirlo. «Gli uomini amareggiati sono i più pericolosi, Robb, questo devi capirlo. Ho paura che tu non sia cauto abbastanza – Theon Greyjoy, lord Karstark. Fai bene a temere Roose Bolton, ma un cuore spezzato è incapace di lealtà.»  
Robb liberò una delle proprie mani dalla stretta di lady Catelyn e licenziò le sue parole con un gesto impaziente.  
«E soprattutto non dovrei circondarmi dei bastardi di mio padre, non è così?» disse con astio, la delusione chiaramente scritta nel suo tono di voce e sul suo viso. Sua madre ne parve colpita, e raddrizzò le spalle contro lo schienale della sedia.  
«Tutto quello che dico, Robb, è esclusivamente per il tuo bene,» gli ricordò. «Non ho interesse a mentirti. Sei mio figlio, ed io non sono una madre degenere. Non posso restare in silenzio a guardarti intestardirti in una tale pazzia.»  
«E quale sarebbe questa pazzia, madre? Non la guerra, naturalmente, non è così? La pazzia, secondo te, è il fatto che io sia in grado di guardare un uomo al di là dei suoi natali ed amarlo per quello che è, per ogni parola che dice, per le azioni che compie.» Robb ora torreggiava su Catelyn, forse neppure volendolo, splendido nella sua furia a malapena controllata; Vento Grigio, dietro di lui, stringeva gli occhi dorati e osservava la donna con sospetto, come a soppesarla per decidere se fosse tutto a un tratto divenuta un nemico.  
Lady Catelyn si sentì indifesa, ferita, offesa. Si alzò di scatto, ricordando a se stessa che l’uomo fiero e dalle belle parole dinanzi a lei non era che un ragazzo con un lupo e una spada, e che quel ragazzo era stato soltanto un bambino in lacrime tra le sue braccia. Quando parlò, fu con la voce fredda e nessuna espressione sul viso.  
«Il posto di Jon Snow è sulla Barriera. Ha scelto di prendere il nero di sua volontà,» disse. Robb sbottò una risata amara, e guardò bruscamente di lato.  
«Ha scelto di prendere il nero perché non gli rimaneva nulla di meglio, madre, lo sai bene quanto me.» Chinò il capo, dunque, e quando, dopo un momento, risollevò lo sguardo su lady Catelyn, non vi erano più rabbia e rancore nei suoi occhi, ma solo una quieta ostinazione, e sua madre seppe che non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerlo. «Non desidero arrabbiarmi con te, non ora, né mai. Ti chiedo scusa, ma ti chiedo anche di capirmi. Abbiamo commesso un errore, il giorno in cui abbiamo mandato Jon alla Confraternita, e molti altri prima di allora, errori per i quali desidero fare ammenda. Non ho motivo di dubitare della sua lealtà, e neppure tu puoi negare il suo valore di guerriero.»  
Lady Catelyn giudicò la questione perduta, almeno per il momento, e scelse di cambiare argomento.  
«Cos’è accaduto alla mano di Greatjon?» chiese. «A Grande Inverno non è mai giunta voce di un incidente, e durante la sua ultima visita aveva ancora tutte le dita.»  
Robb sorrise, e l’ombra quasi invisibile di suo zio Brandon gli attraversò il viso.

Jon aveva seguito i lord alfieri di suo fratello fuori dalla stanza del consesso, e ora procedeva con loro in direzione della sala grande per cena. Non si sentiva per nulla affamato, in realtà, la comparsa repentina e non annunciata di lady Catelyn e della linea dura delle sue labbra gli avevano tolto l’appetito e probabilmente l’avrebbero privato pure del sonno, quella notte, ma non aveva di meglio da fare. Spettro appariva e scompariva al suo fianco, talmente entusiasta di potersi muovere di nuovo – subito dopo pranzo il septon aveva decretato la sua completa guarigione, e il lupo aveva avuto finalmente il permesso di lasciare la camera da letto in cui era stato confinato per quasi una settimana, – da non riuscire a seguire il percorso di un solo corridoio, ma assolutamente deciso ad esplorare l’intera fortezza da cima a fondo.  
Greatjon, alla testa del gruppo di uomini, rallentò appena, mentre gli altri proseguivano, finché non si trovò a camminare proprio accanto a Jon. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, allora, e Jon dovette mordersi la lingua per non strillare dalla sorpresa e persino un po’ dal dolore. Lord Umber non era precisamente una persona delicata.  
«Sta’ su col morale, ragazzo,» disse. «Presto o tardi, lady Catelyn si accorgerà che non hai davvero sputato nel suo piatto.»  
«Se anche avessi avuto delle speranze in proposito, Greatjon, dopo tutti questi anni le avrei perse comunque,» brontolò Jon, e non avrebbe voluto sembrare così amareggiato e antipatico, ma si perdonò in fretta quando Greatjon scoppiò a ridere e annuì, contento e contrariato insieme.  
«Perlomeno hai tuo fratello dalla tua,» lo incoraggiò, e Jon dovette riconoscere che, in effetti, quella era una gran benedizione. Robb era sempre stato piuttosto sordo all’odio di lady Catelyn nei suoi confronti, così come lord Ned loro padre, e di conseguenza tutta la corte di Grande Inverno. Soltanto le ombre, nel castello, bisbigliavano la parola ‘bastardo’ al passaggio di Jon, e dietro le sue spalle probabilmente tutti, ma la gelida lady era l’unica agli occhi della quale Jon si fosse davvero mai sentito fuori posto, tutto sbagliato, incapace ed infimo. Neppure Theon Greyjoy e i suoi fantasiosi insulti erano mai riusciti a ferirlo e metterlo a disagio quanto l’indifferenza di una donna che avrebbe potuto essere una madre anche per lui. E poi Jon era cresciuto, e per il disprezzo di lady Catelyn aveva smesso di soffrire, o così almeno si era convinto. Ora lo irritava, più che farlo stare male, perché conosceva il proprio valore e detestava che qualcuno – lady Catelyn, ser Alliser Thorne, – potesse sentirsi in diritto di considerarlo feccia per il solo diritto di nascita. La Barriera avrebbe dovuto permettergli di riscattarsi; ora Robb l’aveva portato via da lì, l’aveva preso al proprio fianco in una guerra contro il Regno per liberare loro padre, e lì Jon avrebbe dato prova di sé, che gli Estranei si portassero in rovina il giudizio di lady Catelyn. Forse avrebbe dovuto assecondare l’idea di Robb e restare con l’esercito, comandarne la schiera, affrontare lord Tywin in singolar tenzone. Sicuramente Robb avrebbe voluto prendere lo Sterminatore di Re per sé.  
Sebbene i piatti giacessero ancora vuoti lungo le tavolate, la sala grande era già affollata di soldati, e dalle cucine sotterranee saliva un odore delizioso di carni alla brace e pasticcio di patate. Jon affrettò il passo senza neppure accorgersene, e quasi per primo raggiunse il tavolo dei comandanti. Stava per occupare il suo solito posto alla sinistra del capotavola, quando Greatjon gli comparve accanto e lo fermò.  
«La lady vorrà sedere qui stasera,» disse, e, naturalmente, Jon avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Fece per scalare ancora a sinistra, per quanto l’idea di mangiare accanto a lady Catelyn lo rendesse inquieto e non esattamente affamato, ma, di nuovo Greatjon gli impedì di muoversi. «Prendi il mio, di posto.»  
Jon lo guardò, stupito – gli stava offrendo il posto alla destra di Robb? A lady Catelyn sarebbe venuto un bel colpo quando l’avesse visto seduto lì, per non parlare di tutti gli altri lord, – ma Greatjon gli strizzò un occhio con aria complice.  
«È solo per una sera, non che la nostra cara lady debba saperlo, e nessuno di noi ha niente in contrario.»  
Jon si sporse a guardare oltre le sue spalle e vide che tutti gli alfieri guardavano nella sua direzione sogghignando discretamente – a parte lord Bolton, che s’era già seduto ed era cupo come sempre, e Theon, che non stava tentando neanche per finta di nascondere la smorfia stronza che aveva sul viso. Lord Karstark e lady Mormont stavano bisbigliandosi qualcosa, e quando Jon li vide scambiarsi una stretta di mano e mostrarsi l’un l’altro una manciata di monete d’argento immaginò che avessero scommesso su quanto violenta sarebbe stata la reazione di lady Catelyn.  
Sorrise a propria volta.  
«Non dovreste mancare così di rispetto alla madre del vostro comandante,» disse, guardando Greatjon, che scoppiò a ridere e lo spinse via amichevolmente, quasi spedendolo disteso sul pavimento per la forza della manata che gli assestò sulla schiena.  
Più tardi, lady Mormont consegnò a lord Karstark tre monete d’argento, quando Lady Catelyn ebbe effettivamente un sussulto nel vedere di fronte a sé proprio Jon, e tuttavia non disse nulla. Se Robb trovò insolito che Greatjon non fosse seduto alla sua destra, invece, non ne diede il minimo segno. I lord alfieri tennero a lungo occupata la lady, domandando le intenzioni di sua sorella Lysa, se sarebbe venuta alla guerra al loro fianco oppure no, e come esattamente avessero fatto a farsi scappare il Folletto, e se sapesse dove fosse diretto o cosa stesse tramando, e se avesse ricevuto parola da suo marito dalla Fortezza Rossa, prima che lo imprigionassero, e chiesero una quantità ancora di informazioni e notizie cui lady Catelyn rispose con riluttanza ed educazione, soppesando ogni parola, fingendosi impegnata a bere o mangiare quando le veniva posto un interrogativo scomodo, in attesa che qualcuno intervenisse in fretta con qualche altro argomento.  
Inevitabilmente, tuttavia, l’assalto andò scemando, e fin troppo in fretta Jon si sentì addosso lo sguardo della donna, finalmente libero di fissarsi su di lui e trapassarlo con odio. Si costrinse a scrollarsi dalle spalle il disagio, tuttavia, e colmò premurosamente di vino la coppa vuota di lady Catelyn.  
«Sono lieto che siate riuscita a giungere da noi, mia lady,» disse, e fu la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola dopo anni con così tanta cortesia. «L’esercito non potrà che beneficiare della vostra presenza e della vostra saggezza.»  
«Sarà per me un onore marciare al vostro fianco, Snow,» replicò la donna a denti stretti, chinando il capo.  
«Non credere di poter venire in battaglia con noi, madre,» s’intromise Robb nell’ipocrita conversazione. «Non ti permetterò di correre questo pericolo.»  
«Di sicuro non resterò con le mani in mano in questa fortezza mentre l’esercito marcia a Sud, Robb.»  
«Naturalmente no. Pensavo che avresti voluto fare ritorno a Grande Inverno.» Il Giovane Lupo si accigliò, e Jon si affrettò a nascondersi dietro un’altra porzione di arrosto. «Bran e Rickon hanno bisogno di te, e se ser Rodrick è ferito come dici--»  
«Ser Rodrick è perfettamente in grado di occuparsi del castello, e anche tu hai bisogno di me, Robb.» Lady Catelyn posò una mano su quella di Robb. «Se davvero intendi attraversare la Forca Verde alle Torri, dovrai vedertela con lord Frey. È un alfiere di mio padre, certo, ha giurato fedeltà e dovere al nome dei Tully, ma non puoi fare affidamento su di lui.»  
«Il ritardatario lord Frey,» mormorò Jon, prima di potersi costringere a tacere. Lady Catelyn lo guardò con astio, ma Robb annuì pensosamente.  
«Conosco bene la fama di lord Frey, madre, e sono preparato a doverlo affrontare.»  
«Intendi cingere d’assedio le Torri?»  
«Se sarà necessario, faremo anche questo.»  
«Robb, le Torri sono fortezze inespugnabili, costruite precisamente per lo scopo di resistere agli assedi. L’unica strategia valida sarebbe di circondarle su entrambe le sponde della Forca, ma non esistono altri guadi a parte il ponte che sorvegliano i Frey.» Lady Catelyn scosse la testa. «Apprezzo che tu voglia tenermi al sicuro, Robb, ma non è questa la cosa più importante. Tuo padre e le tue sorelle sono prigionieri ad Approdo del Re. Se davvero vuoi riportarli a casa – e so che lo vuoi, figlio mio, – non puoi e non devi darti pensiero della mia salvezza.» Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e abbassò la voce, diventando improvvisamente una madre. «Non mi impedirai di fare anche l’impossibile per salvare mio marito, Robb. Puoi proteggermi come vuoi, puoi darmi una scorta, ma non mi impedirai di venire con te.»  
Jon vide Robb esitare, e capì il dubbio di suo fratello: si stava domandando quanto, esattamente, lady Catelyn potesse davvero essere utile alla sua causa. Non avrebbe combattuto, e Robb era già pieno di consiglieri, e poi, per quanto il fatto che fosse una Tully avrebbe potuto giovare nelle trattative con lord Frey, un compito ben più importante la attendeva a Nord, tra le alte mura di Grande Inverno. Jon era certo che Robb stesse pensando ai loro fratelli, a Bran e al piccolo Rickon, soli nelle sale troppo vuote del castello, abbandonati dall’intera loro famiglia, dalla loro stessa madre.  
«Avrai cento soldati di scorta,» disse il Giovane Lupo, infine, controvoglia, contro tutto quello che gli urlava di fare ogni suo singolo osso.  
«Dieci saranno più che sufficienti, Robb,» si oppose gentilmente lady Catelyn, ma Robb scosse la testa.  
«Cinquanta, fino alle Torri, e settanta, se vorrai discendere la Forca con me e la cavalleria.»  
Alla fine dovette cedere su trenta uomini armati, di cui soltanto cinque a cavallo, che lo lasciarono chiaramente insoddisfatto, e che in ogni caso a lady Catelyn parevano troppi. Jon annegò un sorriso con un sorso di vino.  
Dopo cena, Robb diede ordine di riprendere il consesso interrotto quel pomeriggio. Invitò lady Catelyn ed il Pesce Nero a prendervi parte, e nessuno dei due declinò. Jon decise di accompagnare Spettro fuori a caccia, e quando Robb sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso, vedendolo che si preparava ad andarsene, gli sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non diranno nulla che non possa immaginare da solo, e comunque tu non cambierai idea,» disse, e siccome Robb non seppe cosa obiettare – era la verità, in fin dei conti, – si allacciò Lungo Artiglio alla schiena e uscì, fermandosi sulla soglia per un attimo sufficiente a dare a suo fratello una breve pacca sulla spalla.  
Le notti dell’Incollatura erano piuttosto miti, in confronto a quelle del Nord più estremo, eppure Jon si ritrovò a doversi stringere meglio nel mantello per non tremare. Aveva udito dei soldati bisbigliare al buio che Robb aveva portato con sé l’inverno e la neve della Foresta del Lupo, e sentendo il vento affilato dal freddo soffiargli sul viso e arrossargli le guance non avrebbe saputo come dar loro torto. Non gli dispiaceva.  
Spettro corse via non appena ebbero superato le mura di cinta della fortezza, scomparendo alla vista in una chiazza di alberi addossati ad una grande scuderia abbandonata. Jon proseguì in quella direzione, senza una meta, soddisfatto di poter camminare, solo e lontano dalle noiose formalità della guerra. Non lo esaltava, dover rimanere seduto ad ascoltare le idee che ciascuno degli alfieri di suo fratello s’era fatto sulle battaglie a venire; d’altra parte, non avrebbe saputo dire neppure se, poi, combattere contro uomini armati di ferro vero lo avrebbe fatto contento. Fin da bambino aveva adorato tirare di spada con Robb nel cortile, e anche sulla Barriera, per quanto fosse costretto ad avere a che fare con ser Alliser, l’addestramento al combattimento era stato la sua parte preferita della giornata. Ma la guerra era una cosa diversa, più crudele e più viva, e i soldati che avrebbe affrontato non erano suo fratello e neppure goffi ragazzi alle prime armi; erano uomini, uomini fatti e infagottati dentro spesse armature, ed era meglio non pensarci, davvero, era meglio non pensare allo scintillio del sole sul bronzo e al puzzo di sudore e agli sbuffi dei cavalli e poi al cozzare del metallo, al sangue, alla paura e alla morte.  
Era meglio non pensarci.  
Jon si addentrò tra gli alberi, ma guardando in su ancora riusciva a vedere le finestre illuminate sui fianchi delle torri. Robb era là dentro da qualche parte, riflettè, ad annoiarsi o a spiegare quella sua maledetta tattica per l’ennesima volta. Aveva deciso di lasciare il comando dell’esercito a lord Bolton, alla fine, e non era sicuro di come avrebbero reagito gli altri: quella era la sua unica preoccupazione per la serata, ed il motivo per cui aveva voluto tenere Vento Grigio con sé, ma tutto il resto avrebbe dovuto essere esattamente come al solito, a rigor di logica: vuote chiacchiere, qualche scoppio d’ira, grasse risate per battute di dubbia simpatia.  
E poi c’era lady Catelyn. Jon era giunto ormai da molti anni alla conclusione che la lady era molto più infastidita dalla sua esistenza di quanto non lo fosse lui dal suo odio; gli era sembrata la strategia migliore, lasciar perdere qualsiasi aspettativa avesse nei suoi confronti e semplicemente accettare il disprezzo della donna. Non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per conquistare il suo favore, d’altra parte, a meno che non fosse riuscito a dimostrare che lord Eddard Stark non era suo padre, ma come avrebbe potuto? Robb aveva ragione, d’aspetto Jon era uno Stark molto più chiaramente degli Stark legittimi. Ad eccezione di Arya. Più d’una volta Jon aveva pensato che magari Arya era sua sorella per davvero, da parte di madre e di padre, sua sorella, pienamente. Era impossibile, lo sapeva, lady Catelyn l’aveva partorita dai propri lombi e di certo non aveva mai partorito lui, eppure ci aveva sperato. Da bambino, soprattutto, ci sperava spesso. Sperava che Arya fosse una figlia bastarda come lui, che magari lady Catelyn l’avrebbe odiata e Theon Greyjoy tormentata e la gente del popolo bisbigliato alle sue spalle. Jon le voleva così bene che avrebbe voluto poter essere l’unico al mondo a volergliene.  
Non era successo, naturalmente. Arya non era diversa di nascita ma soltanto di carattere, indomabile e fiera, un vero cucciolo di metalupo, e lady Catelyn l’aveva sempre profondamente amata. E se Jon non aveva potuto essere che un fratellastro, per Arya, perlomeno era stato il suo preferito tra tutti, a parte forse loro padre, ed era stato in fretta contento così.  
Gli riusciva difficile, ora, quasi impossibile immaginare Arya intrappolata in qualche segreta ad Approdo del Re. Robb gli aveva fatto leggere la lettera giunta da Sansa, in cui non si faceva menzione della loro sorellina, e subito Jon aveva pensato che, magari, quella piccola peste era riuscita a scappare. Aveva guardato Robb, allora, e sul viso di suo fratello aveva letto la stessa, incerta speranza, che tuttavia nessuno dei due aveva osato pronunciare a voce alta.  
Per quanto ne sapessero, però, Arya era tenuta sotto chiave dalla regina, e Jon era di nuovo in balia di un disagio tremendo per la sola presenza di lady Catelyn: ci mancava soltanto che il cielo si rovesciasse sotto la terra, e allora davvero ogni cosa sarebbe stata al contrario. Jon aveva smesso di temere la lady molti anni prima, e cioè quando, finalmente, aveva capito che il suo odio non avrebbe avvelenato anche gli altri, che non sarebbe bastato a privarlo dell’affetto di suo padre e dei suoi fratelli. Aveva davvero smesso di avere paura di lady Catelyn durante una notte d’estate, e nel suo ricordo le mura di Grande Inverno non erano granché dissimili da quelle che ora vedeva circondare il Moat Cailin.  
Quel pomeriggio, lui e Robb erano andati a pesca con Jory. Jon aveva detto qualcosa di divertente, insolitamente per lui, e Jory e Robb avevano riso fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi, poi però Robb aveva dato un grido sorpreso perché, distratto com’era dalla battuta, non si era accorto di un chiodo sporgente della barca, e si era tagliato sul palmo della mano. La ferita era profonda, rossa di sangue e carne viva, e Jon si era sentito malissimo a guardarla, ma aveva comunque tenuto fermo il braccio di Robb mentre Jory improvvisava una fasciatura strappando un lempo della propria tunica. Erano tornati a riva, poi, e Jon non aveva mai remato con tanta forza; Robb era svenuto, mentre galoppavano verso Grande Inverno, e maestro Luwin, dopo averlo visitato e aver ricucito il taglio, aveva ordinato di tenerlo a letto per almeno un giorno intero, data l’eccessiva perdita di sangue.  
Non appena lady Catelyn era stata informata dell’accaduto era corsa a cercare Jon, che, esausto, era crollato addormentato su una sedia nella stanza di Robb: l’aveva svegliato scuotendolo con forza, e Jon non aveva davvero capito molto di quello che la donna gli aveva urlato, se non che era un abominio della natura e anche solo permettergli di dormire entro le mura del castello sarebbe stato troppo. Lord Stark era arrivato poco dopo, sottraendo Jon alla furia disperata della moglie, e gli aveva scompigliato appena i capelli, mandandolo via con una smorfia triste. Jon avrebbe voluto rimanere accanto a Robb perlomeno finché non si fosse svegliato, ma non avrebbe osato contraddire suo padre, e comunque lady Catelyn lo aveva terrorizzato abbastanza da fargli desiderare di poter scomparire inghiottito dalla terra.  
Era rimasto in un granaio abbandonato per tutta la sera, saltando la cena e nascondendosi quando Arya era venuta a cercarlo. Era estate, ma anche l’estate poteva essere incredibilmente gelida a Grande Inverno, e per quando calò pienamente la notte Jon era certo che sarebbe congelato, malgrado il fuocherello che era riuscito ad accendere bruciando vecchie assi e qualche rimasuglio di paglia. Non riuscì per davvero a dispiacersi al pensiero di morire.  
Si era addormentato, ad un certo punto, o forse stava solo diventando tutt’uno con il freddo, ma un rumore di passi sulla pietra lo aveva fatto destare di soprassalto. Nel buio, rischiarato appena dagli ultimi bagliori del fuoco e dalle stelle fredde e lontane oltre la porta, Jon aveva visto un’ombra mostruosa allungarsi sul pavimento, e per un attimo pensò che lady Catelyn fosse venuta ad assicurarsi che gli Estranei se lo prendessero con sé. Era Robb, invece, infagottato in troppi mantelli e che tentava goffamente di non far cadere le due, tre, quattro pagnotte ripiene che portava tra le braccia. Gli aveva fatto un ghigno molto stupido e molto bello, allora, quando Jon l’aveva guardato spalancando gli occhi così tanto che avrebbero potuto cascargli, e gli si era seduto accanto, porgendogli un pezzo di pane e dicendogli di prendersi un mantello. Jon aveva esitato, insicuro e persino un po’ imbarazzato, ma Robb aveva dato uno sbuffo e gli aveva ficcato a forza la pagnotta tra le mani, sistemando le altre per terra su un panno che aveva portato con sé, e poi buttandogli addosso un paio dei mantelli più pesanti.  
Jon aveva tentato di scusarsi, ma Robb non ne aveva voluto sapere delle sue lagne, anzi, gli aveva pure dato un cazzotto tremendo sul gomito, quando lui aveva insistito. Erano rimasti lì tutta la notte, Robb e la sua mano fasciata e Jon con il cuore che gli batteva impazzito nel petto, e quando lord Stark era venuto a svegliarli, prestissimo, il giorno successivo, non sembrava arrabbiato, ma stranamente orgoglioso.  
Il ricordo di quella notte fece sorridere Jon.  
Robb non aveva più smesso, da allora, di sfidare l’odio di lady Catelyn e la sua volontà, e il pensiero riusciva sempre a scaldare il giovane Snow come un sorso di vino col miele. Naturalmente, lady Catelyn aveva imparato in fretta a non dare più manifesta prova del proprio risentimento in presenza di Robb, prima, e poi di Arya, e poi di tutti i suoi figli, e alla fine era stato Jon a vincere, conquistandosi l’odio silenzioso e livido che ancora adesso gli dava la caccia. Poi aveva perso, perché si era ritrovato sperduto in cima alla Barriera, ma almeno in parte quel destino l’aveva scelto da sé, perciò non era proprio sicuro che lady Catelyn l’avesse pienamente sconfitto. E adesso eccolo, al fianco di Robb, suo pari, pronto ad affrontare una guerra per liberare loro padre e riscattare il nome degli Stark. C’era da stupirsi che lady Catelyn fosse riuscita a mantenere la sua compostezza, quando l’aveva visto.  
Jon decise di rientrare quando si accorse che, malgrado la sciarpa, gli si stava gelando la punta del naso. Richiamò Spettro, senza nessuna speranza di vederselo ricomparire accanto davvero, ma il metalupo lo sorprese, balzando fuori da dietro un cespuglio con un’aria tremendamente soddisfatta e quello che decisamente sembrava un fianco di pecora scuoiato tra le zanne. Jon avrebbe voluto che l’animale potesse parlare, perché gli sarebbe davvero molto piaciuto scoprire dove diamine avesse scovato una dannata pecora là in mezzo al nulla dell’Incollatura. Tutti i soldati che incontrarono, lungo la strada per la torre principale della fortezza, peraltro, sembrarono porsi la medesima domanda.  
Il consesso degli alfieri doveva essere finito da un pezzo, perché Jon trovò Robb in camera, seduto alla finestra con quell’espressione assorta che aveva soltanto quando era rimasto a pensare per un’eternità. Si schiarì appena la voce, entrando, e Robb si voltò verso di lui per un attimo e annuì appena, tornando subito a concentrarsi di nuovo sulle stelle. Jon ne dedusse che, come previsto, non doveva essere successo niente di straordinario, mentre lui era via.  
Vento Grigio sbucò fuori da un’ombra e andò incontro a Spettro, ignorando la carne che questi gli porse per annusargli, piuttosto, il fianco ancora un po’ spelacchiato e poi mordicchiargli un orecchio in segno di saluto. Spettro tollerò le attenzioni del fratello, probabilmente solo perché era considerevolmente meno grosso di lui e la caccia doveva averlo stancato. Quando Vento Grigio non accennò a volersi interessare alla pecora, tuttavia, Spettro si offese, e gliela schiacciò sul muso, inzuppandogli il pelo di sangue. Jon ridacchiò, osservandoli mentre si spogliava.  
Nella stanza faceva caldo, le fiamme nel camino bruciavano più gonfie e intense di quanto fosse necessario, e tornando a guardarlo Jon si accorse che anche Robb si era notevolmente alleggerito, restando con addosso soltanto i calzoni e una casacca dalle maniche larghe. Lady Catelyn doveva essere stata lì. Jon sospirò, andò al tavolo versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Robb si riscosse e si alzò, venendogli incontro. Jon non potè evitare di notare il suo cipiglio irritato.  
«Va tutto bene?»  
«Mi ha detto di lasciare a te il comando della cavalleria.»  
Naturalmente parlava di lady Catelyn. Jon bevve, e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Non capisco,» ammise, infine. Robb alzò lo sguardo, e sul suo viso passarono in un lampo un’espressione di rabbia, angoscia, dolore, rassegnazione, una dopo l’altra, così in fretta che Jon si sentì quasi girare la testa. Alla fine, tuttavia, Robb gli sembrò semplicemente stanco.  
«Ritiene che, delle due, sia l’impresa più pericolosa,» disse. «La battaglia campale offre maggiori possibilità di salvezza, capisci. Nel peggiore dei casi, un comandante del mio rango verrebbe fatto prigioniero.» Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, prese il bicchiere di Jon e bevve l’acqua tutta d’un sorso. Fece una smorfia, avrebbe voluto fosse qualcosa di più forte. Jon si sentì mancare il fiato. «Vorrebbe vederti morto, Jon. Ti darebbe il comando di duemila uomini, pur di vederti morto.»  
«Oh,» tentò di suonare impressionato. «Ora è chiaro.»  
«E tu non ti sorprendi neppure,» commentò Robb, amaramente. Jon si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzato senza una ragione precisa.  
«Lady Catelyn non ha mai fatto mistero del suo, uh, risentimento nei miei confronti.»  
«Non ti ha sbattuto fuori dal castello per una notte a prenderti un raffreddore, Jon, nella sua testa lei ti ha condannato a morte certa!»  
«Neanche io sono più un bambino che combina marachelle, Stark. Si è solo... adattata alle circostanze?» Cercò di strappargli un sorriso, ma inutilmente. Gli si avvicinò un po’, stringendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Coraggio, Robb. Se la guardi da un altro punto di vista, stava solo cercando di convincerti a non esporti troppo. È tua madre, impedirti di finire ammazzato prima del tempo è il suo dovere.»  
«È anche tua madre,» mormorò Robb, guardandolo appena. Jon si accigliò.  
«No, non lo è.»  
«Ebbene, dovrebbe!»  
«Robb, non puoi pretendere che mi voglia bene come se fossi figlio suo, che si dimentichi che non lo sono.»  
«Lo pretendo, invece,» si ostinò suo fratello, fissando gli occhi nei suoi, e Jon, ancora, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo – per quegli occhi, ancora prima che per le sue parole. Spostò la mano dalla sua spalla alla sua nuca, allora, stringendo forte. Robb andò incontro al suo tocco, non tanto, ma quanto bastava. «E continuerò a pretenderlo sempre, Jon.»  
«Ti ringrazio,» gli sorrise appena, un po’ a fatica attorno al battito frenetico del proprio cuore, tanto forte che fu sicuro che Robb l’avrebbe sentito. Se non altro, attraverso il palmo della mano premuto contro la sua nuca. «Ma lady Catelyn, Robb... non è colpa tua.»  
«Lo so. Non è colpa mia, non è colpa tua... non è colpa di nessuno, se non forse di nostro padre, eppure è te che lei continua a ferire.» Sospirò, e Jon non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che non era vero, che lady Catelyn non lo feriva più da tempo, che evidentemente tra loro era lui, Robb, a soffrire di più del suo odio. Non ne ebbe il coraggio, e lo lasciò sfogarsi. Quasi non si accorse di stare tracciando sul suo collo cerchietti quasi impercettibili con il pollice, e che Robb gli si era avvicinato ancora. «A volte penso che se le rivelasse il nome della tua vera madre... ma non cambierebbe nulla, lei è troppo ostinata e continuerebbe ad odiare anche te. Mi dispiace, Jon. Davvero.»  
Jon annuì.  
«Dispiace anche a me,» ammise, col cuore in gola. Non per la stessa cosa che dispiace a te, ma mi dispiace. Robb lo guardò un momento, poi diede un sospiro un po’ arrabbiato e gli strinse forte le braccia attorno al collo, attirandolo con decisione in un abbraccio. Jon quasi inciampò, perché Robb lo aveva stretto a sé allo stesso modo nel cortile di Grande Inverno, prima che partisse per la Barriera. Tenne ferma la mano sulla sua nuca, allora, indirizzando la testa di Robb ad appoggiarsi più comodamente nell’incavo della propria spalla, e l’altro braccio glielo allacciò alla vita.  
Si separarono, dopo un momento di troppo, e si guardarono l’un l’altro con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
«Andiamo a dormire,» mormorò Robb, alla fine. Aveva le orecchie rosse, e non era mai stato più bello di così, neppure quando aveva la neve a scioglierglisi tra i capelli.


	7. (Somewhere only we know)

Le due Torri Gemelle si stagliavano grosse e tozze contro il cielo color indaco, e Jon non riuscì ad averne davvero paura. In confronto alla maestosa, elegante grandezza di Grande Inverno e alle slanciate altezze del Moat Cailin, il duplice castello dei Frey appariva goffo e sgraziato, esattamente come grottesco e fuori posto era Tyrion Lannister in mezzo ai suoi magnifici parenti. Robb fermò l’esercito ad una distanza sufficiente a scoraggiare eventuali arcieri che lord Frey avesse nascosto tra i brutti merli irregolari, e si mise ad osservare la fortezza come se avesse potuto abbassare il ponte levatoio con la sola forza di volontà.  
Lady Catelyn venne avanti, fermandoglisi accanto.  
«Non prenderai il ponte con le tue spade, ma con la diplomazia,» disse. «Manda me a contrattare con lord Frey. Ha giurato fedeltà al lord mio padre.»  
«Certi uomini prendono i loro giuramenti meno seriamente di altri,» si accigliò Robb. Jon, al suo fianco e indietro di mezzo passo, sapeva esattamente quanto gli costasse ammettere una mostruosità del genere. Robb era stato un ragazzino perdutamente innamorato degli eroi delle leggende, insieme avevano giocato ad immaginare tutti i cavalieri come uomini valorosi e forti, come loro padre, e poi erano cresciuti, forse male e tutto in un colpo, piombando nel mondo reale, sbattendo la faccia e i denti contro un terreno fin troppo duro e sassoso.  
«Lady Catelyn ha ragione, tuttavia, ragazzo,» s’intromise Greatjon, fermo poco più in là alla destra di Jon. Anche lui scrutava le due torri con aria corrucciata. «Non riusciremo a prenderli con l’assedio.»  
Robb sorrise.  
«Lo so, ne abbiamo discusso in consiglio.»  
«In consiglio abbiamo anche discusso della possibilità di mandare me in ambasceria, Robb, e abbiamo convenuto che sarebbe stata la strategia più efficace,» gli ricordò lady Catelyn, in tono forse un po’ troppo petulante. Robb non le avrebbe dato retta, Jon ne era sicuro.  
«Non metterò lord Frey in condizione di assassinare mia madre,» disse il Giovane Lupo, infatti, e poi tornò pensieroso per un attimo. Infine, sorrise e si raddrizzò sulla sella. Saggiò la presa sulle redini, si voltò a guardare Jon, Greatjon, Theon e la schiera di lord e soldati oltre di essi. «Se non sarò di ritorno per l’alba, fate quel che lord Snow reputerà opportuno. Sarà lui a comandare, in mia assenza.»  
Diede di talloni nei fianchi del cavallo, e si avviò fieramente verso la fortezza, senza voltarsi neppure una volta. Vento Grigio sbucò da una macchia di verde poco lontano, annusò l’aria e gli corse dietro, un’ombra scura sul prato, come una nube in tempesta.

Fu una notte di veglia irrequieta, quella del comandante Jon Snow. Si piazzò davanti al falò che più direttamente affacciava sul portone delle Torri, e dovette passare la mezzanotte perché avesse un momento di pace. Sino ad allora fu una processione continua di uomini, soldati che andavano e venivano, capitani con i sigilli più vari cuciti sul petto, persino gli sguatteri, a domandare notizie del loro lord, per sapere che avrebbero fatto, se fosse il caso di pregare gli antichi dèi degli Stark, e con che nomi implorarli, e se sarebbero partiti, e quale destino avrebbe atteso lord Frey. Nessuno aveva timore di parlare ad un bastardo, nessuno si dava pensiero della sua ansia, del suo bisogno di solitudine, e neppure la presenza di Greatjon al suo fianco riusciva a scoraggiarli. Forse Spettro li avrebbe terrorizzati al punto da lasciargli un po’ di tranquillità, ma il metalupo era lontano, a caccia o forse inghiottito dalle ombre attorno alle Torri, ad ascoltare voci che Jon non poteva udire, e ad assicurarsi che a Vento Grigio non fosse fatto del male.  
Lord Snow avrebbe voluto essere un lupo, per poter sentire l’odore di Robb, la sua presenza. Avrebbe voluto essere un’aquila, per volare sulla fortezza, appollaiarsi su una finestra della sala del trono e beccare via gli occhi di lord Frey se avesse osato anche solo pensare di fare del male a suo fratello. Gli sarebbe bastato poter essere un topo, per sgusciare nelle fessure tra le pareti e su per lo scranno del lord, se mai ne aveva uno, per piantargli gli incisivi nella gola e ammazzarlo, se solo avesse messo in pericolo Robb.  
Pregò gli dèi di dargli la forza per resistere fino al mattino, fino a quando non avesse visto le enormi porte della Torre più vicina spalancarsi, il ponte levatoio calare, e Robb cavalcare fuori da quell’inferno di codardi e traditori sano e salvo, vittorioso, magari, ma vivo, per gli dèi, gli bastava che fosse vivo, e tutto intero. Greatjon avvertì la sua paura, e gli strinse una mano sulla spalla, avvicinandolo al fuoco.  
«Coraggio, ragazzo,» disse, ma neppure lui aveva schiodato gli occhi dalle Torri, come se temesse che, se si fosse distratto solo un momento, poi avrebbe visto il cadavere di Robb penzolare dai merli. Jon avrebbe voluto vomitare. «Deve passare, questa nottata.»  
«Non passa abbastanza in fretta, però,» rimuginò Jon, cupamente. Si sfilò i guanti coi denti, e avvicinò le mani alla fiamma. Greatjon gettò una rapida occhiata alla sua destra ustionata, ma non disse nulla. Il calore gli sbocciò sui palmi come una benedizione, e s’irradiò su lungo le dita, piano piano, e verso i polsi. Jon sospirò, si mise a pensare ai suoi fratelli sulla Barriera, chissà, ormai dovevano aver prestato il loro giuramento. Forse Grenn aveva dimenticato a metà le parole, e Pyp aveva dovuto bisbigliargliele all’orecchio. Il pensiero bastò a strappargli una specie di sorriso.  
Chissà se erano già stati al di là della Barriera. Forse erano proprio lì, in quel momento, mentre lui si scaldava le mani in attesa di sapere se un vecchissimo lord sordido e vigliacco aveva piantato la sua spada arrugginita nel cuore di suo fratello. Avevano forse trovato tracce di suo zio Benjen? Jon non avrebbe saputo cosa sperare. Forse le Ombre Bianche avevano toccato anche lui, o forse lo avrebbero trovato in mezzo ai bruti di Mance Ryder.  
Jon si augurò che Sam stesse bene, che gli avessero affidato un buon compito. Lo avrebbe visto bene a servire maestro Aemon, ma c’erano già due attendenti al suo servizio, forse non aveva bisogno di un terzo. Eppure Sam sapeva leggere e scrivere meglio di chiunque altro, persino meglio di Jon stesso, e il Vecchio Orso non era uno sciocco. Halder era certamente diventato un costruttore, Pyp e Grenn dei ranger, e forse ser Alliser Throne era morto lungo la Strada del Re, strangolato dalla mano di Othor che avrebbe dovuto portare al re ragazzino.  
Il ricordo del morto vivente fece rabbrividire Jon, e l’intera notte gli parve più fredda. Si concentrò sul cuore brillante delle fiamme, cercando di non pensare a nulla, ma era incredibilmente difficile, con i bisbigli dell’esercito alle spalle e il silenzio tombale della pianura e delle Torri davanti, e l’incertezza nel cuore, il dubbio, la paura che Robb in quel momento fosse morto, messo ai ceppi, torturato.  
«Perché gli Stark devono essere così dannatamente testardi?» domandò Jon al buio, e l’unica risposta che ottenne fu una risata aspra e breve di Greatjon.  
Lady Catelyn venne a scaldarsi al loro fuoco, durante il terzo turno di guardia, e guardò Jon con una durezza che avrebbe fracassato le montagne. Lui non si trovò nel petto la forza di biasimarla, per una volta. Quello stupido di Robb, pensò, e pregò che stesse bene, pregò tutti gli dèi che conosceva, vecchi e nuovi, e i figli della foresta, e persino le forze oscure che ululavano al di là della Barriera e che il Vecchio Orso temeva tanto, che gli impedivano di dormire. Pregò, guardando lady Catelyn e le porte sbarrate delle Torri, e seppe che, per una volta, i suoi pensieri e quelli della donna erano identici.  
E poi venne l’alba, d’improvviso: fu come se l’orizzonte avesse scoccato una freccia di colore nel cielo, e Jon si alzò in piedi, osservò meravigliato le nuvole basse a Nord-Est macchiarsi di rosa e d’azzurro là dove fino ad un momento prima erano stato tutto nero d’inchiostro.  
«È già finita,» mormorò, e Greatjon si tese, a disagio, accanto a lui. «Ho dormito?»  
«Un po’, ragazzo. Eri esausto.»  
Robb non era tornato.  
Il sole sorgeva, e Robb non era tornato. Jon si sentì tremare, sentì tremare persino la terra sotto i suoi piedi. Robb non era tornato. Le Torri rimanevano silenziose, il sole sorgeva, Robb non era tornato. Lo avevano aspettato per una notte intera – una notte intera a vegliare il buio, le maledette Torri, una notte intera che non finiva mai e ora invece stava finendo e Robb, dannato lui e la sua testa di legno, dannato lui e il suo orgoglio, dannato lui, dannato sette volte lui, Robb non era tornato. Jon avrebbe voluto stramazzare a terra, magari forse correre all’impazzata fino alle mura delle Torri e urlare e maledire lord Frey e il Giovane Lupo e gli dèi e tutto l’universo finché qualche arciere misericordioso gli avesse ficcato una freccia in mezzo agli occhi.  
Robb non era tornato, e mai prima di allora Jon si era sentito tanto perduto.  
Robb non era tornato.  
Venne un corvo, ali nere per nere notizie, e si appollaiò sul ramo di una quercia poco lontana da dove Jon era rimasto seduto per tutta la notte ad aspettare che Robb tornasse. L’animale gracchiò nell’aria fredda del primo mattino, gracchiò una canzone luttuosa, senza ritmo, senza pietà, scura come le sue penne, insopportabile come il pensiero che Robb non era tornato. Robb non era tornato.  
Un maestro guaritore venne a prendere il corvo, Jon se ne accorse appena. Stava guardando le porte della Torre, ancora, si mordeva le labbra.  
«Aspettiamo,» disse. Il sole stava sorgendo, Robb non era tornato, e Jon disse: «Aspettiamo.»  
Greatjon annuì, e si sedette di nuovo.  
Aspettarono. Le nuvole si diradarono sull’orizzonte, si vide un cielo limpido e azzurro al di là. Aspettarono. Il prato che li separava dalla Torre brillava di migliaia di gemme di rugiada. Aspettarono. Si levò un vento leggero e caldo da Sud-Est, che sollevò polvere e terra in eleganti spirali e annunciava l’autunno. Aspettarono. Il tempo sembrò stillare tra le loro dita molto più lentamente di quanto avesse fatto durante la notte. Jon osservava le ombre, le vedeva immobili, nere, come se stessero aspettando anche loro. Greatjon stava fermo e corrucciato, immobile come una statua. Lady Catelyn venne, gli occhi sgranati, le mani serrate attorno alla lettera portata dal corvo. Jon neppure la guardò.  
Aspettarono.  
E poi un cigolio di cardini frantumò il silenzio surreale della pianura. Jon scattò in piedi, strinse gli occhi ma non vide nulla, solo le porte – le porte della Torre si stavano aprendo. Poteva significare tutto. Jon si sentì male, malissimo, il cuore zitto nel petto e neppure la forza di prendere un respiro. Si sentì la testa gonfia, poi leggera, poi gonfia di nuovo, pesante come un sasso, e pensò che sarebbe caduto a terra, che le gambe non l’avrebbero retto, che comunque non avrebbe voluto vivere, e come avrebbe potuto? Aveva permesso che Robb si facesse ammazzare. Aveva permesso che Robb –  
Una figura a cavallo comparve nel bianco della porta spalancata. Accanto ad essa, un altro destriero, più piccolo dell’altro, senza cavaliere, ma no, non era un cavallo, era un lupo, un metalupo, Vento Grigio. Spettro si rizzò dall’erba, comparendo dal nulla, bianco come una nebbia invernale, e annusò l’aria. Vento Grigio ululò con una voce profonda, come emersa dall’incubo, e Jon cadde davvero, sedendo pesantemente sul terreno. Lady Catelyn diede un sospiro tremante, Greatjon scoppiò a ridere, Theon gridò una bestemmia di gioia, ben presto l’intero esercito stava esultando e invocava il nome del Giovane Lupo e Robb Stark, Robb Stark, Robb Stark!  
Jon si nascose il viso tra le ginocchia, chiuse gli occhi e si rialzò solo quando Robb era ormai tanto vicino che vide distintamente il suo sogghigno soddisfatto.  
«Potrei pensare che aveste perso le speranze, miei lord,» disse, l’immenso coglione testardo, fermando appena il cavallo. Jon prese le redini, ma Robb non accennò a voler scendere di sella, perciò lo seguì così, guidando la bestia per lasciare a suo fratello entrambe le mani libere di salutare e incoraggiare e prendere magari un po’ in giro i suoi uomini. Jon era sicuro che suo fratello non riuscisse a sentire nessuno in particolare, in mezzo a tutto quel chiasso, eppure Robb fu magnanimo, cortese nell’accettare ogni esultanza, ogni sorriso, regale, addirittura. Vento Grigio e Spettro erano spariti di nuovo.  
Si fecero largo nell’accampamento quasi a fatica, perché tutti volevano vedere il ragazzo che aveva spalancato per loro le imprendibili porte delle Torri Gemelle, piegando al proprio volere il tremendo lord Frey. Se fino alla sera precedente qualcuno degli alfieri di Robb lo aveva ancora guardato con un po’ d’incertezza, quel piccolo trionfo e l’adorazione di tutti i soldati bastarono a fugare qualsiasi dubbio.  
Lady Catelyn li attendeva accanto all’ingresso della tenda di Robb.  
«Sei un pazzo sconsiderato, figlio mio,» disse, con un’incredibile dolcezza.  
«Nondimeno sono vivo, madre,» le sorrise Robb, e Jon si chiese perché, esattamente, non fosse ancora sceso da cavallo. Robb strinse gli occhi, guardando la pergamena che lady Catelyn stringeva nel pugno. «È arrivato questa notte?»  
«Questa mattina presto,» rispose la donna. «Robb, devi--»  
«Siederemo in concilio tra un’ora, madre, e ne parleremo,» la interruppe lui. Era stanco, sotto tutto quel sorridere e quell’essere magnifico e vittorioso, e lady Catelyn lo capì. «Ho bisogno di lavarmi, ora, e di mangiare qualcosa.»  
Olyvar accorse, ma Robb lo licenziò con un cenno. Guardò Jon, piuttosto, e questi annuì, scostandosi appena per permettergli di smontare dalla sella. Non gli sfuggì la smorfia che lampeggiò brevissimamente sul viso di Robb, quando mise piede a terra. Greatjon si avvicinò, i pollici infilati nel cinturone.  
«In concilio tra un’ora, ragazzo? Lord Stark?» disse, trattenendo a stento un sorriso. Robb lo guardò, annuì.  
«Le porte delle Torri rimarranno aperte,» assicurò, e mosse un passo un po’ incerto verso la tenda. Jon si morse le labbra, finse d’inciampare, cadde. Lasciò che metà dei presenti ridesse di lui, e afferrò la mano che Robb gli aveva teso per rimettersi in piedi. Traballò, inventando un dolore alla caviglia e, per sostenersi, passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di suo fratello, costringendolo ad appoggiarsi a sé. Lo avrebbe portato di peso fin dentro la tenda, se avesse potuto farlo senza essere eccessivamente ovvio, ma potè permettergli di scaricare su di lui solo un po’ del suo peso. Non fu un lungo tragitto, tuttavia, e quando furono dentro, da soli, separati dal resto dell’esercito da una spessa coltre di pelli, Robb si lasciò cadere su uno scranno e gettò indietro la testa, chiuse gli occhi, sospirò.  
Jon buttò all’aria tutto quello che gli capitò tra le mani, e alla fine dovette rassegnarsi che nella tenda non avrebbe trovato neppure un po’ di vino.  
«Torno tra un momento,» disse. Gli parve che Robb avesse annuito.  
«Non lasciar entrare nessuno,» lo sentì ordinare, e annuì, e quando fu scappato fuori riferì il comando a due soldati che sedevano lì vicino e sembrarono felicissimi di poter montare la guardia. Fu di ritorno, come promesso, dopo un momento, magari non esattamente, ma comunque in brevissimo tempo, tra le mani un otre rigonfio e sotto il braccio un fagotto pieno di carne salata, paste alla frutta e tutto quello che il cuoco cui si era rivolto era riuscito a trovare.  
Robb si era spogliato del mantello, nel frattempo, e con notevole difficoltà stava tentando di slacciare la tunica di cuoio che ancora indossava. Jon appoggiò sull’unico tavolo della tenda le vettovaglie, e andò ad aiutarlo. Trattenne il fiato, quando vide un grumo di cotone inzuppato di sangue che gli copriva malamente uno squarcio su un fianco. Il cuore gli balzò nella gola, e non riuscì a nascondere il modo in cui gli tremarono le dita.  
«Dèi, Robb,» soffiò, mettendo via la tunica e sollevando la fasciatura improvvisata, rigida e scura per il sangue seccato. «Che diamine hai combinato?»  
Robb sbuffò una risata, ma non rispose. Si sedette di nuovo, sospirando tra i denti stretti per il dolore. Sporse in fuori il fianco, sbirciando la ferita per quanto gli riuscisse, e la sfiorò con un dito, ma Jon gli schiaffeggiò via la mano.  
«Fa’ vedere a me,» disse, e dovette sfibbiare anche la cintura di Robb e scostargli i calzoni per trovare il principio del taglio. «È stato lord Frey?»  
«Avrei permesso a qualcun altro di ferirmi, secondo te?» domandò Robb, sarcastico. Jon sbuffò, si alzò a prendere il vino e un mantello pulito per tamponare il sangue e poi tornò ad accovacciarsi accanto a lui.  
«Dèi, sei un tale cretino. Non mi sembra molto grave,» disse, allargando appena la ferita con due dita per valutarne la profondità. Si calmò un po’, quando si rese conto che il taglio era lungo, ma poco più che superficiale. Robb sibilò di nuovo, ma Jon non gli prestò attenzione. «Non penso che ci sarà bisogno di ricucirla, ma un maestro dovrebbe dare un’occhiata.» Si alzò, si diede dell’idiota. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, quando era andato a prendere da mangiare. L’aveva capito subito, che Robb doveva essersi fatto male in qualche modo stupido e testardo, così tipicamente da lui.  
«No,» lo fermò suo fratello, stringendogli forte una spalla. «Non è niente, starò bene. Bendami, per favore, e starò bene. Non c’è bisogno che sappiano, non c’è bisogno che vedano.»  
Naturalmente, il Giovane Lupo non avrebbe mai accettato di farsi vedere ferito prima ancora che le battaglie cominciassero. Maledicendolo sottovoce, Jon imbevve il mantello di vino, poi fece per mettere via l’otre, ma ci ripensò: se lo portò alle labbra, ne buttò giù un gran sorso, e poi lo porse anche a Robb, perché facesse altrettanto. Suo fratello non si fece pregare.  
Jon ripulì la ferita dal sangue, contento di non vederne sgorgare molto altro, e soprattutto di non trovarvi grumi di pus. Robb aveva ragione, era poco più di un taglio.  
«Sei un cretino,» gli disse comunque, per buona misura. Robb sorrise. «Che cosa pensavi di fare, andando là da solo? Dèi, Stark, hai un’idea di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere?»  
«Ho un’idea di quello che è successo,» replicò suo fratello, gli occhi chiusi contro il dolore insistente e appuntito sul fianco. Jon premette la stoffa umida di vino con un po’ più di forza. «Ah, Snow, non credere che non sappia che l’hai fatto apposta.»  
«Fatto cosa?» domandò, con la migliore faccia innocente che aveva, e Robb rise, lo guardò, si piegò un po’ verso di lui, allacciandogli un braccio attorno al collo. «Sei un cretino, Robb. Sei un cretino.»  
«Me l’hai già detto quattro volte,» sorrise Robb, divertito, e si sporse tanto che il suo naso finì a premere tra i capelli ricci di Jon. «È stata una lunga notte.»  
«Oh, è stata una lunga notte, dice lui,» gli fece il verso Jon, per niente contento. Si voltò appena, gli occhi di Robb erano vicinissimi e azzurri e gentili, scintillavano quasi, un po’ lucidi per il dolore. «Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto. Robb, pensavo... pensavamo...» Strinse così forte la presa attorno al mantello che vino e sangue, ugualmente rossi, gli colarono lungo le dita. La mano ustionata, sebbene fosse ormai quasi del tutto guarita, diede uno spasmo di dolore.  
«Lo so,» mormorò Robb, pianissimo. Gli baciò la fronte, e poi parlò lì, direttamente sulla sua pelle, mentre Jon rabbrividiva. «Ma puoi capire perché ho dovuto farlo.»  
Jon annuì, muovendosi il meno possibile.  
«Non c’era bisogno che lo facessi da solo, però.»  
Robb si tirò un po’ indietro, per guardarlo negli occhi, e per un lungo momento sembrò sorpreso, confuso, poi sorrise, e sfiorò in una carezza il viso di Jon.  
«Naturalmente,» annuì. Jon glielo lesse negli occhi, che mai nella vita lo avrebbe esposto ad un simile pericolo, portandolo con sé nel cuore della fortezza di un nemico travestito da amico travestito da nemico, ma gli fu grato quando Robb decise di non obiettare.  
«Vuoi dirmi perché al vecchio è saltato in testa di sfregiarti così?» chiese, mentre gli copriva la ferita con un panno pulito e lo fasciava con una benda che aveva miracolosamente trovato in fondo ad un baule. Robb rise, e scosse la testa. «Almeno spero che tu gli abbia restituito ferro per ferro,» brontolò allora, annodando la garza.  
«Oh, di questo puoi stare certo, lord Snow,» sogghignò Robb, gli occhi che scintillavano di gioia, ora, non più di dolore celato male. «La mia spada ha privato lord Frey di un fardello per cui gli dèi mi saranno grati. E se non gli dèi, di certo le sue figlie.»  
Quella stessa risposta, Robb la diede più tardi ai suoi lord alfieri, dopo che si fu lavato via dalla pelle il puzzo di muffa delle Torri Gemelle e dopo che ebbe mangiato; in verità, parlò di molteplici fardelli di cui lord Frey non avrebbe sentito più il peso. Due dei suoi nipoti più giovani sarebbero stati accolti a Grande Inverno come protetti degli Stark, e Robb avrebbe concesso il cavalierato a mezza dozzina di uomini tra i suoi figli e nipoti, magari ne avrebbe preso qualcuno nella propria Guardia, in cambio del sereno passaggio dei suoi soldati attraverso il ponte.  
«Non ha chiesto la mano di nessuna delle mie figlie?» chiese lady Catelyn, perplessa. Era insolitamente pallida, Jon non potè fare a meno di notarlo, e continuava a tenere stretta tra le mani quella lettera, che ormai aveva accartocciato al punto da renderla probabilmente illeggibile. «Non ha offerto a te né ai tuoi fratelli la sua progenie?»  
Robb sorrise e scosse la testa.  
«Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio, madre,» disse. Jon seppe che avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa di offensivo sul lord delle Torri Gemelle, ma Olyvar era in piedi lì accanto, ed era pur sempre un Frey; anche se era stato fino a quel momento leale e solerte al punto da essere imbarazzante, Robb non sarebbe stato tanto stupido da sfidare così la propria buona sorte. «Attraverseremo il ponte non appena gli uomini saranno pronti, confido che sia voi che loro abbiate riposato il giusto durante la notte.» Ci fu un mormorio di assenso, non particolarmente convinto, e Robb ne sorrise. «Cavalcando di buon passo fino al tramonto, giungeremo in vista del Tridente. Ci accamperemo, e attaccheremo domattina. Lord Bolton,» si voltò verso l’uomo, guardandolo con espressione grave. «Come d’accordo, sarete voi a comandare l’esercito contro lord Tywin.»  
Il lord di Forte Terrore fece un sorriso spaventoso.  
«Smetterà di cacare oro per un bel pezzo,» promise, e Robb annuì.  
«Confido nel vostro giudizio, mio lord, e nella vostra spada.»  
Robb diede le ultime disposizioni, dividendo gli alfieri tra l’esercito e la cavalleria, prendendo con sé Jon, Greatjon, Richard Karstark ed i suoi figli, Theon Greyjoy e lady Mormont. Diede a lord Karstark l’incarico di scegliere i trenta uomini per la scorta di sua madre – trenta cavalieri, disse lui, ma lady Catelyn lo guardò severamente e Robb dovette correggersi, – e poi licenziò il concilio, aspettando che tutti fossero usciti o perlomeno voltati dall’altra parte prima di sedersi appena un po’ stancamente sul suo scranno.  
Jon, accanto a lui, lo guardò, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla, perché si avvicinò lady Catelyn, e aveva un’aria severa che non poteva significare nulla di buono. Robb la fissò, una preoccupazione vaga che gli corrugava la fronte.  
«Ho bisogno di parlarti in privato, Robb,» mormorò lei, guardando significativamente Olyvar e Jon, ancora fermi accanto a suo figlio. Robb annuì e fece un cenno allo scudiero, che si dileguò. Jon chinò rispettosamente il capo, e si voltò per andarsene, ignorando l’occhiata che Robb gli rivolse. Vorrebbe che io restassi, pensò, ma non moriva certo dalla voglia di indispettire la lady.  
Li lasciò, dunque, e pur di non stare da solo – dopo la notte appena trascorsa, avrebbe preferito persino la compagnia di Theon a quella di se stesso, – sedette con i soldati. Gli uomini non parvero particolarmente colpiti dalla sua presenza, un bastardo resta un bastardo anche quando ha addosso dell’ottimo cuoio e ronza continuamente attorno ai comandanti, ma gli offrirono del vino caldo e della carne salata. Stavano discutendo della prodezza di Robb, mentre Jon masticava in silenzio, e di come fosse riuscito a convincere lord Frey ad aprirgli le porte delle Torri.  
Leggende erano già nate in seno all’esercito, si rese conto Jon, di come al Giovane Lupo fosse bastato semplicemente cavalcare oltre le mura della fortezza perché lord Frey se la facesse addosso dalla paura e s’inchinasse a lui come ad un sovrano, o di come Robb avesse aizzato Vento Grigio contro uno dei suoi figli cadetti, e decine di altre storie ancor più fantasiose che Jon ascoltò con un sorriso e un certo, insensato orgoglio per suo fratello.  
Un momento dopo, però, Robb stava correndo fuori dalla tenda del consiglio, a testa bassa e con un’urgenza tale che si sarebbe potuta spiegare solo con l’apparizione di un fantasma. Jon alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vederlo allontanarsi tra gli alberi attorno all’accampamento, e balzò in piedi per andargli dietro. Quasi travolse lady Catelyn, passando accanto alla tenda, ma la donna non badò affatto a lui, chiamando forte il nome di Robb. C’era una nota evidentemente disperata, nella sua voce, che a Jon non piacque per nulla e che lo convinse a muoversi più in fretta.  
Raggiunse Robb in una piccolissima radura, un lembo di prato tra i tronchi massicci di due alberi secolari. Lo fermò afferrandogli un braccio, e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Robb,» disse, in ansia per il modo in cui suo fratello continuava ad evitare il suo sguardo, concentrandosi sui rami alle sue spalle, sull’erba sotto i loro piedi. «Robb. Guardami, parlami, cosa è successo? Cosa ti ha detto lady Catelyn?»  
Jon sperava davvero che la lady non avesse insistito con i suoi propositi di farlo ammazzare. Non gli importava dell’opinione che aveva di lui, della quantità d’odio che gli riversava sulle spalle in ogni preghiera ai suoi Sette, ma che tormentasse anche Robb, che lo mettesse così a disagio e lo intristisse con i suoi gratuiti propositi di vendetta, questo non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
«Lo hanno ammazzato,» mormorò Robb, talmente piano che Jon ebbe timore di aver frainteso le sue parole, perso com’era nei propri pensieri. «Lo hanno ammazzato, Jon.»  
«Lo hanno-- nostro padre?»  
Robb annuì, lo guardò con gli occhi stretti e Jon vide chiaramente le lacrime imprigionate dalle palpebre, vide una disperazione profonda quanto un abisso e si sentì tremare. Dovette aggrapparsi ad entrambe le braccia di Robb, per resistere alla vertigine che gli arpionò lo stomaco. Gli sembrò che una crepa si fosse aperta nel cielo. Suo padre era morto.  
«Joffrey Baratheon l’ha chiamato traditore, e ha preteso la sua testa.» Robb scoppiò in una risata nervosa e amara, che spezzò il fiato di Jon e gli frantumò il cuore. «Decapitato da un boia sui gradini del Tempio, e per noi le condoglianze della regina.»  
«Robb,» la voce di Jon era poco più che un bisbiglio, e si rese conto di non sapere che dire. «Cosa... come...»  
«Dovevamo salvarlo,» lo interruppe Robb, subito, un’espressione devastata sul viso bellissimo. Jon gli si avvicinò un poco, nascondendo il proprio lutto in una piega del mantello per offrire a Robb il sostegno delle proprie spalle. «Dovevamo salvarlo. Quest’intero esercito, quest’intera guerra, tutto questo doveva servire a salvarlo, e adesso ce l’hanno ammazzato – ce l’hanno ammazzato, Jon, hanno ammazzato nostro padre.» Pianse, finalmente, guardandolo deciso negli occhi e singhiozzando con le labbra socchiuse attorno ad un respiro che non ne voleva sapere di riempirgli il petto. Jon strinse più forte le mani attorno alle sue braccia. «Li... li uccideremo. Porteremo giustizia ad Approdo del Re, li uccideremo tutti, non è cambiato niente.» Fece un sorriso asimmetrico, triste come la fine del mondo. «Se non il fatto che è cambiato tutto. Nostro padre è morto, non c’è più niente da salvare.»  
«Ci sono ancora Sansa ed Arya,» disse Jon, scuotendolo appena, costringendosi a non pensare ad Eddard Stark, suo padre, il suo nobile, coraggioso, incorruttibile padre e allo schizzo del suo sangue, al tonfo macabro e sordo della sua testa caduta giù dal collo e contro il marmo, alle grida di stupore, orrore e gioia del popolo radunato per l’esecuzione. Si costrinse a non pensare, e basta. «La regina le tiene ancora con sé. Possiamo salvare loro. Dobbiamo salvare loro.»  
«E poi li uccideremo tutti,» annuì Robb, tra le lacrime. Jon assentì, d’accordo, e spostò le mani dall’incavo dei suoi gomiti ad incorniciargli il viso. Robb si morse le labbra, chiuse gli occhi e altre due lacrime si raccolsero in polle gemelle contro i pollici di Jon. «Hanno ucciso nostro padre.»  
«Lo so.»  
Jon sentì le braccia di suo fratello allacciarglisi attorno alla vita e stringere forte, troppo forte, come a soffocare il dolore e sfogare la rabbia, e lo attirò a sé per abbracciarlo stretto, strettissimo, mormorando contro il suo orecchio una nenia senza significato, che divenne presto il nome di Joffrey, della regina Cersei, di Jaime e Tywin Lannister e dei loro lord alfieri, di ser Ilyn Payne e di Gregor Clegane, e la promessa, solenne e commossa e disperata e per sempre, che li avrebbero uccisi, li avrebbero uccisi tutti.  
Ned Stark era morto. Vento Grigio ululò per lui una canzone di ghiaccio e di fuoco.


	8. (The Light)

Robb avrebbe voluto poter cavalcare senza sosta fino ad irrompere nell’accampamento di Jaime Lannister, magari sorprendendolo ancora in camicia da notte o distratto tra le gambe di qualche puttana, ma difficilmente sarebbe stato un successo tattico, perciò si era costretto ad avere pazienza. Dunque si erano accampati per la notte, dopo aver viaggiato tutto il giorno ed essere giunti ben più avanti di quanto avessero pianificato. Duemila cavalieri nascosti tra le colline a poche miglia da Delta delle Acque, senza fuochi, perché la luna era alta e tonda nel cielo e poteva bastare, né tende, con tre sole pattuglie e Vento Grigio e Spettro a tenerli al sicuro.  
Quella mattina, il Giovane Lupo – il cucciolo, come Greatjon insisteva a chiamarlo, quando credeva che Robb non stesse ascoltando, – aveva annunciato ai suoi lord alfieri della morte di Ned Stark con invidiabile fermezza, lasciando trapelare dai propri gesti e dalle proprie parole soltanto una profondissima, velenosa rabbia celata a stento, ma nessuna debolezza, nessuna disperazione inconsolabile, solo il giusto, misurato cordoglio di figlio e di lord. Jon aveva amato la sua fierezza e la sua forza così tanto da sentirsi mancare il fiato, ancor più perché conosceva bene il vero colore delle emozioni di Robb in quel momento. Lady Catelyn aveva mantenuto la medesima facciata orgogliosa, ma non era stata bella neppure un decimo di Robb.  
Avevano attraversato il ponte delle Torri Gemelle mentre lord Frey li guardava da un balcone, livido in volto e appoggiato ad un grosso bastone nodoso. Jon aveva sentito l’esercito bisbigliare ancora le storie più assurde su quella misteriosa notte che suo fratello aveva trascorso entro le mura della fortezza, ma Robb si era limitato a sorridere appena, e a rivolgere al lord un cenno irriverente di saluto. Lord Frey era diventato rigido come una statua, e una delle sue figlie più giovani aveva riso di lui.  
Durante la febbrile discesa della Forca Verde non avevano incontrato alcun pericolo, e come in un sogno il sole era parso tramontare semplicemente in un battito: era lì, un attimo prima, e l’attimo dopo tutto l’orizzonte era imbevuto di buio. Greatjon aveva cominciato a sbraitare, non appena si erano fermati, facendo spostare soldati e acqua e cibo e organizzando i turni di guardia su e giù per le colline finché non s’era sentito abbastanza soddisfatto del risultato, e poi aveva mandato tutti a dormire, ad affilare le spade e a controllare che nessun mercenario venisse a tagliargli la gola nel sonno.  
Robb, grato che lord Umber si fosse accollato la responsabilità di gestire l’esercito al suo posto, aveva voluto stare da solo, sistemarsi lontano dagli altri, perciò naturalmente Jon era andato con lui. Rimasero seduti vicino senza far nulla, sul terreno arido e scomodo, le gambe incrociate sotto i mantelli, per un’infinità di tempo, mentre attorno a loro facevano tutti del proprio meglio per restare in silenzio e nell’ombra. Jon si sentiva irrimediabilmente stupido, perché avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa e non aveva idea di come cominciare a parlare con Robb.  
Da che l’aveva sentito piangere contro la propria spalla, quella mattina presto, si erano a malapena guardati. Naturalmente un lungo viaggio a cavallo tende a sottrarre alle persone qualsiasi voglia di fare conversazione, ma Jon sarebbe stato un ingenuo e un idiota a credere che fosse per quello che Robb era così taciturno. Aveva anche notato che il Giovane Lupo sembrava comportarsi in maniera assolutamente normale con chiunque altro – con i suoi alfieri, con sua madre, con i cavalieri che di tanto in tanto li raggiungevano in testa alla colonna per portare le loro condoglianze, il loro rispetto e i loro giuramenti di eterna fedeltà alla Casa Stark. Era solo con Jon che Robb non parlava, e lui non riusciva a farsi un’idea del perché.  
Robb diede un sospiro, strofinandosi appena le mani l’una con l’altra. Jon si mosse di lato, scivolandogli più vicino.  
«Hai freddo?» chiese, e Robb scosse la testa. Sotto la luce fredda della luna sembrava incredibilmente pallido, la sua pelle quasi perlacea. Jon sollevò una mano, premendogliela contro il lato del collo, sfiorandogli piano le guance ispide di barba. «Robb, puoi... parlarmi, se vuoi.»  
Durante la giornata, Jon aveva avuto paura. Temeva che la morte di lord Stark avrebbe fatto appassire qualsiasi energia in Robb, che gli avrebbe sottratto la forza, la vitalità; aveva sentito, affilato e terribile, il terrore di vederlo sopraffatto dal dolore, incapace di pensare a nulla che non fosse suo padre, morto – suo padre, ucciso; suo padre, umiliato. Non era accaduto, naturalmente, perché Robb non era mai stato meno che forte, eppure Jon non era sicuro che davvero tutto quanto fosse normale, che Robb avesse davvero resistito alla perdita. Era per questo che esitava tanto a parlargli, quasi anche solo a guardarlo; aveva paura, una volta di più, di dire la cosa sbagliata, e se gli avesse fatto il cuore a pezzi, il desiderio di vendetta sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenerli insieme?  
Robb lo guardò, gli occhi tristi, ma li chiuse subito, come a celargli il dolore, e gli sorrise, andando un po’ incontro al tocco della sua mano.  
«Starò bene. Staremo bene entrambi,» promise. Jon annuì. Una volta che avremo avuto giustizia, pensò. «Dobbiamo solo... resistere ancora un po’. Li uccideremo tutti, e allora staremo bene.»  
Anche Jon sorrise.  
«Sarà così,» disse, e lo credeva davvero, lo credettero entrambi. Robb lo guardò, parve esitante, per un momento, perso dietro un pensiero lontano, poi si riscosse.  
«Com’è la Barriera, Snow?» chiese. «Com’è il mondo dall’altra parte?»  
«Non sono mai stato nella Foresta Stregata,» ammise Jon, e il solo pensiero di tutto quel ghiaccio bastò a fargli venir voglia di accendere un fuoco. Robb gli si avvicinò ancora. «Ho solo potuto guardare, ma... non mi è sembrato molto diverso dal mondo al di qua.»  
«Somiglia alla Foresta del Lupo?»  
«Un po’.» Jon si strinse nelle spalle. «Alberi, neve dappertutto. Soltanto il vento mi sembrava diverso, talvolta, durante la notte.»  
«In che modo, diverso?»  
«Era come se fosse più...» Jon esitò, cercando la parola adatta. Non la trovò, sorrise brevemente. «Non lo so. Sembrava vivo.» Era una cosa stupida da dire, ma Robb parve colpito e non disse nulla. Jon spostò la mano sulla sua nuca, intrecciando le dita ai capelli. «Perché me lo domandi?»  
«E non c’era niente di strano, Snow?» chiese ancora Robb, gli occhi che quasi brillavano nella semioscurità. Jon si accigliò.  
«Che cosa intendi?»  
«Non lo so, qualcosa di insolito. Hai visto i bruti, Jon? Le loro caverne, le loro armi, anche solo dalla Barriera? E le pantere-ombra? E i mammuth, e i giganti? I mostri delle storie che ci raccontava la Vecchia Nan?»  
«No, Stark, non ho visto niente di tutto questo, non... ma che ti prende?» Jon non era mai stato così sorpreso in tutta la propria vita. «Non hai mai creduto ai racconti mostruosi della Vecchia Nan, mai, neppure quando eravamo bambini!»  
«Da allora siamo cresciuti, Jon,» mormorò Robb, abbassando gli occhi. «Dove un bambino vede l’ombra di un mostro, un adulto vede il pericolo.»  
Jon boccheggiò appena, senza parole.  
«Cosa... che stai cercando di dirmi?»  
Robb chiuse gli occhi, il suo sguardo si fece distante.  
«È successo tre notti prima che partissi da Grande Inverno,» disse. «Ero in camera, stavo, beh, stavo ricontrollando gli ordini per i fabbri che avrei mandato il giorno successivo. Mi sono alzato, a un certo punto, e sono andato alla finestra, non so perché, senza motivo. Era buio, Jon, la notte più buia che io abbia mai visto, e c’era silenzio in tutto il castello, in tutta la valle, non riuscivo a sentire nessun rumore, neppure il mio stesso respiro... e poi ho sentito, Jon. Una folata di vento e c’era il freddo, e l’ho sentito – aveva un odore, riesci a capirmi? Il freddo aveva un odore, e una voce, gridava, Jon, il freddo, ed è stato solo per un attimo, poi il vento ha portato con sé il rumore di un ringhio ed era Spettro, so che era lui, perché Vento Grigio gli ha risposto ululando e poi anche Estate e Cagnaccio... e ho guardato a Nord, Jon, e ho visto un... una luce, del fuoco, come una pira, e quando i lupi hanno smesso di ululare era passato tutto, il freddo e l’odore e tutto quanto, e ho pensato che fosse stato solo un sogno, ma Vento Grigio era lì accanto a me, guardava a Nord anche lui,» il suo racconto s’era fatto quasi concitato, e più parlava e più abbassava la voce, ma d’improvviso tacque, annaspando per un concetto, una parola, e alla fine scosse la testa, si rilassò. «La mattina dopo quella donna dei bruti, Osha, è venuta da me, e mi ha detto che avrei portato l’esercito dalla parte sbagliata, che dovevo marciare a Nord, che tutti gli uomini dei Sette Regni avrebbero dovuto marciare a Nord.» Guardò Jon, incerto, perché non sapeva che reazione aspettarsi da lui. Vide che lo stava fissando con gli occhi sgranati, pallido in volto, la mano destra in grembo serrata in pugno strettissimo. «Jon?»  
«Non è stato un sogno,» mormorò lui, in un soffio, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il ricordo di quella notte, di quel terrore, della puzza di carne bruciata che lo aveva accompagnato per giorni. Volle dare a Robb una spiegazione, tuttavia, perciò gli raccontò tutto: di quello che aveva visto durante il suo turno di guardia, di Othor, di come aveva immerso la mano tra le fiamme senza pensarci, perché se ci avesse pensato avrebbe esitato, e se avesse esitato sarebbe morto. Robb rimase ad ascoltarlo con un’espressione incredibilmente seria sul viso, e quando Jon tacque di nuovo si accorse che gli aveva stretto la destra ustionata tra le proprie mani, avvicinandoglisi ancora.  
«Per cui Osha aveva ragione, avremmo dovuto marciare a Nord,» commentò Robb, amaramente. Jon scosse la testa, poteva quasi sfiorare il suo naso con la punta del proprio.  
«Dobbiamo salvare... le nostre sorelle,» disse, mordendosi le labbra per impedirsi di sbagliare, di dire, dobbiamo salvare nostro padre. Robb lo capì comunque e s’intristì per un momento. «Dobbiamo vendicare lord Eddard.»  
Robb annuì, sospirò, sorrise.  
«Sono ansioso di vederti indossare un’armatura,» disse, e fu una frase così inaspettata che Jon scoppiò a ridere, sorpreso e imbarazzato e persino un po’ lusingato. Robb rise con lui, e l’idea che l’indomani sarebbero potuti morire per mano di Jaime Lannister non fu più così spaventosa. Persino il pensiero di ciò che si muoveva nelle ombre al di là della Barriera sembrò un po’ meno glaciale.

Non morirono, nella battaglia del Bosco dei Sussurri. Il piano di Robb era fin troppo accurato, era riuscito a prevedere nel minimo dettaglio persino le reazioni dello Sterminatore di Re al loro attacco, e il combattimento fu rapido, terrificante, rumoroso, ma neanche per un istante i Lannister poterono sperare di scampare al massacro. I figli di lord Karstark persero la vita, con loro una dozzina di uomini di lord Frey e, tra gli altri ancora, anche un cavaliere con cui Jon aveva diviso il desco qualche giorno prima. Greatjon si fece male ad una coscia scendendo da cavallo, tagliandosi contro una staffa che si era spaccata durante la carica, e dei sopravvissuti fu il ferito più grave.  
Jon si sentiva forte, invincibile, mentre conduceva il suo cavallo tra i cadaveri dei Lannister e l’olezzo di sangue gli appestava le narici. Le mani gli tremavano e facevano male, ma non riusciva a lasciare la presa dall’elsa di Lungo Artiglio né dalle redini, e con gli occhi sgranati osservava le ferite che ancora palpitavano dovunque si voltasse, ascoltava i gemiti dei moribondi e gli ultimi stridii del ferro. Sentì Spettro ringhiare, poco lontano, e quando raggiunse Robb lo trovò in mezzo ai due metalupi, che torreggiava su Jaime Lannister in ginocchio e incatenato, sporco di sangue e di fango. Il trionfo gli esplose nel petto come una bolla di calore, e per un attimo Jon ne fu assordato.  
«La tua famiglia ha ucciso mio padre, chiamandolo ingiustamente traditore, e preso prigioniere le mie sorelle,» stava dicendo Robb, la voce tesa, cupa di un lord. «Sapendo ciò, ti dichiari ad essa ancora fedele?»  
«Ho spinto un bambino giù da una finestra, non credere che un po’ di sangue versato da mia sorella basti a scandalizzarmi,» sorrise lo Sterminatore di Re, e Jon sentì tutti, nella radura dove si erano raccolti, trattenere il fiato. Lady Catelyn si fece largo tra gli uomini che la circondavano, livida in volto, ma Greatjon la fermò per impedirle di avanzare troppo. Jaime Lannister le sorrise, ma prima che potesse raccogliere le forze per parlare ancora Robb intervenne.  
«È gentile da parte tua confessare anche questo, Lannister,» disse, glaciale come mai prima d’allora Jon l’aveva sentito. Vento Grigio ringhiava, al suo fianco. «Imparerai che anche gli Stark saldano sempre i conti in sospeso.»  
Gli bastò un cenno, e Theon colpì Jaime alla nuca, facendogli perdere i sensi. Quando l’ebbero portato via, Jon si avvicinò a Robb e gli strinse brevemente una mano.  
«Pensi che sia stato davvero lui a spingere Bran?» gli chiese, un po’ concitato. Robb scosse la testa.  
«Ne sarebbe capace, se ne avesse motivo. E probabilmente anche se non ce l’avesse,» disse, accigliandosi, poi abbassò di un’ottava la voce, sporgendosi verso Jon per non farsi sentire da nessun altro. «Ho bisogno che tu mi accompagni in un posto, più tardi.»  
«Dove dobbiamo andare?»  
«In un posto. Togliti l’armatura, partiremo non appena avremo notizie dal resto dell’esercito, se per allora i miei lord mi avranno lodato a sufficienza,» sghignazzò, allontanandosi. Jon gli andò dietro, domandandosi se sarebbe stato molto inopportuno tirargli uno schiaffo dietro la nuca. Decise di no, alla fine.

Erano in viaggio già da più di un’ora quando Jon non riuscì più a reggere le inutili chiacchiere spensierate con cui Robb gli stava riempiendo la testa e scattò, dando di talloni nei fianchi del cavallo e accostandosi a lui.  
«Stark, vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando?» chiese, nervosamente. Suo fratello tacque, sbattè le palpebre, vagamente sorpreso, e alla fine sorrise.  
«Stai migliorando,» disse. «Pensavo che avresti resistito molto di meno.»  
Jon sbuffò, lottando contro il gradevolissimo istinto di sorridergli di rimando.  
«La vittoria mi ha messo di buon umore,» riuscì a brontolare. «Ma dico sul serio, Stark, dove stiamo andando? Non te lo chiedo per curiosità, ma perché non vorrei avere brutte sorprese.»  
«Che è la definizione esatta della curiosità, Jon,» replicò Robb, allegramente. Aver messo Jaime Lannister in catene gli aveva davvero risollevato il morale. «Stai tranquillo, siamo quasi arrivati.»  
«Quasi arrivati dove?» Jon stava davvero cominciando ad esasperarsi, e Robb dovette rendersene conto, perché il sorriso che gli fece ora fu più gentile, più intimo. Indicò una ripida salita poco lontana, fuori dal sentiero, oltre la quale s’intravedevano le cime di almeno una dozzina di alberi. Si sentiva anche, lontano e vago, l’odore salato del mare, e Jon si domandò se suo fratello avesse intenzione di portarlo su una spiaggia.  
«Ci aspetta qualcuno, laggiù,» disse Robb. Jon non si tranquillizzò affatto, soprattutto non quando vide Spettro e Vento Grigio in cima all’altura, immobili, che guardavano giù e rimasero lì finché non li ebbero raggiunti a cavallo. Non poteva essere un buon segno.  
«Chi sono quegli uomini, Robb?» chiese Jon, quando giunsero in vista di due persone sedute all’ombra di un grande pioppo. C’erano due cavalli, legati poco più in là, e nessun nascondiglio per eventuali altri aggressori, se non nelle chiome degli alberi. Jon alzò subito lo sguardo, ma il fogliame era troppo fitto perché riuscisse a vedere qualcosa. D’improvviso, il terreno s’inclinò in una discesa vertiginosa, e il cavallo di Jon sbuffò, irritato, ed evitò appena di inciampare e stramazzare a terra.  
«Fai attenzione,» disse Robb, accigliandosi preoccupato; Jon gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, però, che lo fece sorridere. «Ancora un po’ di pazienza.»  
E Jon ce la mise, la pazienza, tutta quella che aveva, per evitare di rompersi l’osso del collo o di rimetterci il cavallo mentre raggiungeva due tizi misteriosi che avrebbero tranquillamente potuto volere suo fratello morto. Non potevano avere la sicurezza che non fosse un’imboscata, che non li avessero attirati in una trappola, che non fossero uomini di Tywin Lannister con un arco nascosto dietro la schiena e frecce avvelenate e perché Jon aveva deciso di seguire Robb così ciecamente, peraltro? Perché doveva essere sempre così disposto a farsi abbindolare da quel sorriso e da quei suoi occhi chiari? Perché non l’aveva detto a Greatjon, poi, che Robb aveva in mente di andare chissà dove ad incontrare chissà chi e a farsi ammazzare per chissà che inutile ragione, così avrebbero potuto accompagnarlo ad armi spiegate, come si conveniva al Lord Protettore del Nord? Perché non gli riusciva di mettere da parte la cieca fiducia che aveva in Robb, neppure per un attimo, neppure quando si trattava, con ogni probabilità, di salvargli la vita?  
Gli dèi avessero pietà di lui, non sarebbe mai stato capace di dire di no a suo fratello.  
«Non ci sarà bisogno di spargere sangue,» disse Robb, che doveva aver notato il modo in cui Jon continuava a gettare occhiate all’indietro a Lungo Artiglio, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora al proprio posto di traverso sulla sua schiena.  
«Oh, adesso vuoi pure che venga disarmato?»  
«Naturalmente no,» ridacchiò Robb, e Jon avrebbe davvero voluto dargli una rispostaccia, ma un bagliore dorato lo distrasse, ed anche ad un mezzo centinaio di piedi di distanza riconobbe, ricamato su una bisaccia che uno dei due uomini portava in vita, lo stemma con la piovra gialla in campo nero dei Greyjoy.  
«Robb?» disse, innervosendosi d’improvviso. «Perché quegli uomini portano il vessillo dei Greyjoy?»  
«E che vessillo dovrebbero portare, considerando che sono dei Greyjoy?» replicò Robb, candidamente, e per il resto del tragitto Jon rimase a rimuginare con se stesso, tentando disperatamente di ricordare quand’è che, da bambino, Robb fosse caduto battendo la testa, perché altrimenti non c’era altra spiegazione al fatto che stessero andando ad incontrare due Greyjoy.  
Non due Greyjoy qualsiasi, come dovette rendersi conto quando, smontati da cavallo e assicurate le bestie al tronco di un albero, Robb lo condusse incontro ai due uomini, che non erano uomini, ma un uomo e una donna, e sorrise cortesemente, presentandoli a Jon come Asha ed Aeron Greyjoy. Jon non aveva mai amato le lezioni di storia di maestro Luwin, ma come avrebbe potuto dimenticare i nomi della sorella e dello zio di Theon?  
Sotto il frusciare sommesso delle foglie, ora Jon sentiva distintamente lo scroscio del mare.  
«E questi è mio fratello, Jon Snow,» disse Robb, con un cenno elegante del capo in direzione di Jon.  
«Il bastardo di Ned Stark,» disse Asha, senza prendersi neppure la briga di volerlo insultare, come una constatazione innocente, e Jon fu sorpreso dalla cortese indifferenza del suo tono, là dove s’era aspettato una lingua crudele e biforcuta, come sapeva esserlo quella di Theon. «Abbiamo saputo di vostro padre, siamo davvero addolorati.»  
«Posso immaginare,» disse Robb, e il sorriso che gli curvò le labbra la diceva lunga su quanto esattamente reputasse sincere le parole di Asha. «Ammetto di essere piuttosto sorpreso di trovarvi qui.»  
«Pensavi che non saremmo venuti, ragazzino?» lo schernì Asha, appoggiandosi presuntuosamente le mani sui fianchi. «Pensavi che avessimo paura di te solo perché hai pestato la coda allo Sterminatore di Re?»  
«Per la verità, ero convinto che i Greyjoy non cercassero trattative con nessuno, se non con il dio Abissale,» sorrise Robb, guardando Aeron. Asha divenne porpora, e s’irritò visibilmente.  
«Non cerchiamo trattative, infatti, ragazzino,» ringhiò, facendo un passo in avanti. «Siamo qui per parlare.»  
«Ah, naturalmente,» annuì Robb, sollevando le mani e abbassando lo sguardo con un sorriso di trionfo che non fece neppure il tentativo di mascherare. Jon stette pronto a sfoderare la spada, e avrebbe voluto che suo fratello non si fosse tolto l’armatura. «Perdonate il mio errore, lady Asha.»  
Asha spalancò la bocca, probabilmente per dire qualcosa di profondamente offensivo o per minacciare di morte quella misera pulce con appena un’ombra di barba che stava lì a prendersi gioco di lei quando non aveva neanche un po’ della sua esperienza, della sua forza, della sua intelligenza, ma suo zio Aeron s’intromise, semplicemente sollevando una mano.  
«Asha, calmati,» ordinò, severo e composto e Robb si voltò subito verso di lui, rimpiazzando il sorriso con un’espressione altrettanto seria che era quella dell’uomo che aveva portato alla guerra e alla morte duemila suoi uomini. «Lord Stark, perché non ci sediamo?»  
Robb annuì, e Jon avrebbe voluto chiedere dov’è che si sarebbero seduti, ma aveva capito in fretta che il suo ruolo, in quella specie di incontro segreto, era star lì e far la faccia truce, non certo porre domande ovvie, stupide e superflue. Si addentrarono nella boscaglia, seguendo i due Greyjoy, sebbene ogni singolo istinto nel corpo di Jon gli urlasse a gran voce di correre nella direzione opposta, e subito gli alberi si diradarono, lasciando spazio ad una radura di tronchi mozzati e pietre lisce, che terminava su uno strapiombo a picco sul mare. Jon trattenne il fiato e Asha Greyjoy fece una smorfia un po’ spaventosa quando lo vide scrutare, a disagio, il mare azzurrissimo che rumoreggiava sotto di loro e fino all’orizzonte.  
«Non l’avevi mai visto, il mare, bastardo?» chiese, andando a sedersi su un largo moncone di tronco pericolosamente vicino al bordo del burrone. «Il mio popolo raramente si addentra sulla terraferma tanto da smettere di vederlo o sentirlo.»  
«A quanto intendo, avete intenzione di rivedere quest’abitudine,» s’intromise Robb, scegliendo per sé un bel masso levigato dal vento e sedendovisi sopra. Asha si voltò di scatto verso di lui, ma fu Aeron a rispondere.  
«Non vi sbagliate, lord Stark,» disse. La sua espressione rimase impassibile e la sua voce neutra, eppure riuscì a far sembrare la parola lord il peggiore degli insulti. «È un giorno da temere, quello in cui i lupi spuntano dalla foresta e le piovre lasciano il mare.»  
«L’inverno sta arrivando,» concordò Robb, piano; il rombo del mare quasi inghiottì la sua voce.  
Come se il motto degli Stark o le parole di Aeron li avessero evocati, Spettro e Vento Grigio sbucarono dagli alberi e si avvicinarono cautamente, le orecchie tirate indietro contro il fragore poco familiare delle onde e il sibilo cattivo del vento. Aeron li guardò con sorpresa e forse un po’ di sgomento, ma Asha ne parve affascinata.  
«L’inverno sta davvero arrivando, se i metalupi vivono a Sud della Barriera,» disse, con un sorriso quasi sincero. Spettro andò a leccare una mano di Jon, Vento Grigio si accoccolò ai piedi di Robb.  
«Perché avete voluto vedermi, Aeron?» chiese Robb, guardando in faccia l’uomo senza esitazione. Aeron Greyjoy drizzò la schiena, dandosi un’aria di grande importanza a dispetto del nervosismo per la vicinanza dei metalupi.  
«Come mia nipote vi ha scritto, si tratta di guerra.»  
Robb annuì, e cominciò distrattamente ad accarezzare il pelo folto di Vento Grigio. Non era particolarmente minaccioso, perlomeno non agli occhi di Jon, eppure Aeron Greyjoy sobbalzava discretamente ad ogni suo movimento.  
«Avreste potuto spedirmi una lettera in bianco, il vostro intento mi è stato chiaro nell’istante in cui ho visto il sigillo dei Greyjoy,» commentò Robb, riuscendo a sembrare sufficientemente sovrappensiero.  
«Non credevo che la nostra reputazione sul continente fosse peggiorata a tal punto,» replicò Asha, con una smorfia supponente.  
«Semmai è migliorata, negli ultimi dieci anni, visto quanto bene il nostro caro Theon si è ambientato,» sorrise Robb. Asha strinse gli occhi, si morse le labbra. «La sua, ah, buona condotta ha gettato un po’ di speranza sul nome della vostra casata di traditori e pescivendoli.»  
Successe in un attimo, così in fretta che Jon ebbe a malapena modo di accorgersene: Asha balzò in piedi, sfoderando da uno stivale un coltello dalla lama lunga e sottile, e si lanciò verso Robb, rapida come un fulmine, rossa in volto per l’insulto al suo nome. Subito Vento Grigio le fu addosso, col pelo ritto e le zanne di fuori, e le piantò le zampe anteriori sul petto e la spinse a terra, ringhiando contro il suo viso una promessa di morte, lenta e dolorosa. Asha lottò, tentando di liberarsi, ma il metalupo era troppo grosso e troppo pesante per lei, e aveva perso il coltello nella caduta. Dovette desistere, ma non smise neppure per un attimo di fissare gli occhi dorati dell’animale. Anche Aeron era in piedi, a quel punto, e gettò a malapena un’occhiata alla nipote e alla bestia.  
«Non farle del male,» disse, guardando Robb e sollevando le mani in segno di resa. «Siamo qui per trattare.»  
Tanto bastò. Robb sorrise, tranquillizzò Vento Grigio con uno schiocco della lingua contro il palato. L’animale tacque, ma non si mosse.  
«Ti ascolto,» disse Robb. Aeron sospirò.  
«Mio fratello Balon è vecchio, e inacidito dal sale,» esordì. «Ha sognato una corona per troppi anni, lord Stark, ma le corone non amano il mare. È per questo che il trono di Pyke è di sale e di roccia.»  
«L’oro non arrugginisce,» replicò Robb, tranquillo come se non avesse appena detto, fa bene, il tuo lord, a volere una corona.  
«È vero,» annuì Aeron. «Ma l’oro comprato con l’oro non ha valore, nelle nostre isole.»  
«Vuole oro comprato col ferro,» ragionò Robb, non era nulla cui non avesse già pensato quando lord Balon si era rifiutato di mandare i propri uomini a rafforzare il suo esercito. Aeron annuì ancora.  
«Non accetterà nient’altro,» disse. «E sarebbe disposto a vedere le nostre isole in ginocchio, tutti i nostri uomini morti e le navi distrutte, i villaggi bruciati e gli eserciti dei Sette Regni sulle nostre spiagge pur di ottenere il suo pezzo di metallo.»  
Robb richiamò Vento Grigio, e attese che Asha si fosse alzata e ricomposta prima di parlare.  
«La pensi anche tu come tuo zio?» le chiese. «Credi che l’ossessione di tuo padre condurrà la tua gente alla rovina, e che non ne valga la pena?»  
Asha esitò, chiaramente a disagio con la necessità di mettersi contro il proprio padre, seppure a miglia e miglia di distanza da lui.  
«Non è di una corona che abbiamo bisogno, né di una guerra, ma di terra fertile, e di un po’ di tranquillità,» disse, infine, con cautela. «Mio padre vorrebbe mandare i nostri uomini migliori ad invadere il Nord, e potremmo anche riuscirci, ma è sempre più difficile tenerselo, un regno, che conquistarlo.»  
Robb annuì.  
«Che cosa volete, dunque?»  
«Approdo del Re,» rispose subito Asha, di colpo arrogante di nuovo. Chiedeva trenta per ottenere dieci, chiaramente, ma lo sforzo era quasi comico, e confermava la posizione di vantaggio di Robb in quella trattativa, e in tutte quelle a venire. «Approdo del Re e le terre e le acque circostanti.»  
Aeron sembrava arrabbiato, ma Robb sorrise.  
«Avrete Castel Granito,» disse. «E i tesori che contiene, non un grammo d’oro in più, in cambio dell’intera flotta delle Isole di Ferro, equipaggiata, armata e rifornita secondo necessità, in cambio dei giuramenti di lealtà vostri e dei vostri uomini e di una cassa di merluzzi, quando la guerra sarà finita.»  
«Settanta navi al tuo servizio, Stark, ma sarò io l’erede di mio padre,» disse Asha, aggrottando la fronte. Non Theon e neppure un qualche figlio bastardo che l’ultima sguattera di Grande Inverno gli avrà scodellato in grembo, stava dicendo.  
«Queste sono faccende private della tua famiglia in cui non ho desiderio d’immischiarmi,» sorrise Robb. Asha parve soddisfatta, perciò lui si alzò e porse ad Aeron la destra. «Dunque, abbiamo un accordo?»  
«Abbiamo un accordo,» annuì Aeron, e gli strinse la mano. Asha, alle sue spalle, gettò indietro la testa e rise.  
«Sei veramente un ragazzino, Stark. Avremmo ceduto anche solo per Harrenhaal, e tu ci hai promesso Castel Granito,» disse. Jon non era esattamente un esperto in diplomazia, ma aveva la netta sensazione che questo rientrasse proprio il genere di cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Robb, ad ogni modo, sorrise.  
«Per fortuna che gli Stark sono uomini d’onore, allora,» replicò, con tutta calma, mentre Aeron alzava gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Non doveva essere la prima volta che Asha quasi mandava all’aria i suoi piani per il futuro della loro gente.  
I due Greyjoy dunque si inginocchiarono, sebbene con qualche incertezza, e giurarono di servire Robb e gli Stark e Grande Inverno fino alla morte; Robb toccò con il piatto della spada le loro spalle e sembrò tutto sommato molto soddisfatto.  
«Preparate la flotta a salpare,» disse, mentre tornavano ai cavalli. «Vi spedirò un corvo con ordini più precisi.»  
«Bene,» brontolò Asha, che probabilmente avrebbe voluto spezzargli il collo e prendere per sé l’esercito degli uomini del Nord. Robb ridacchiò, contento, e si separarono da loro con un’altra stretta di mano. Quando furono sufficientemente lontani, al di là del pendio e già di nuovo sulla strada maestra, Jon non vide ragione per continuare a stare zitto.  
«Sei impazzito?» chiese, l’ansia che gli alzava la voce di un’ottava di troppo. Robb lo guardò, un po’ confuso. «Cercare alleanza con i Greyjoy, promettergli Castel Granito? Non puoi fidarti di loro, Robb.»  
«E di chi posso davvero fidarmi?» si accigliò suo fratello. «Della mia famiglia? Di te, naturalmente, ma persino mia madre non mi parla chiaramente, e vorrebbe soltanto--» scosse la testa, spingendo il cavallo in un trotto più rapido. Jon gli tenne dietro facilmente. «Non mi fido davvero di loro, né della loro parola, ma soltanto della loro avidità, Jon. Non preoccuparti.»  
«Ebbene, promettimi che non te ne fiderai troppo,» insistette Jon. «Anche i Lannister potrebbero arrivare a loro, e--»  
«E cosa gli offrirebbero? Cosa può esserci di più ghiotto, per gli uomini di ferro, della città d’oro?» Robb sorrise, estremamente sicuro di sé. «Possiamo fare buon uso delle loro navi, credimi. Se può farti stare tranquillo, prenderemo un’ulteriore precauzione.»  
Jon annuì, naturalmente, ma evitò di dire che, in verità, neppure tutte le precauzioni del mondo sarebbero bastate a placargli nel petto il terrore che i Greyjoy voltassero loro le spalle nel bel mezzo della guerra, lasciandoli ad annegare tra i nemici. Robb dovette capire il suo pensiero, perché sorrise con gentilezza e si sporse sulla sella a stringergli una mano, cercando di calmarlo. Il suo cavallo non sembrò entusiasta del suo movimento, ma Robb lo ignorò.  
«Andrà tutto bene,» promise. Jon provò a credergli, e si accorse di averlo già fatto da tempo.  



	9. (Adventures in Solitude)

Al tramonto finalmente raggiunsero l’accampamento che era stato dei Lannister, e su cui ora gettava la sua ombra il metalupo degli Stark. Una sentinella li aveva avvistati già da parecchie miglia, e avendo riconosciuto il Giovane Lupo aveva mandato ad accoglierli una mezza dozzina di soldati a piedi, capitanati da Greatjon. Robb aveva sorriso, era smontato da cavallo, Jon subito alle sue spalle, e si era fatto aggiornare sugli ultimi avvenimenti, su come lord Bolton fosse riuscito a salvare almeno tre quarti dell’esercito, ripiegando verso Ovest, e ora attendesse nuovi ordini. Greatjon disse anche che lord Tywin stava marciando in ritirata verso Harrenhaal, per riorganizzare le forze, e che aveva mandato il Folletto ad Approdo del Re per sostituirlo come Primo Cavaliere.  
«È arrivato anche un messaggio da Capo Tempesta,» aggiunse, sottovoce. «Pare che Stannis Baratheon sia morto, Robb.»  
Robb si fermò di scatto e guardò Greatjon con un cipiglio severo.  
«Se stai scherzando, lord Umber...»  
«Non sto scherzando, ragazzo,» sbuffò l’uomo, un po’ irritato. «Le notizie sono incerte e assurde, alcuni dicono che si sia ucciso da solo, secondo altri un’ombra è comparsa sulla prua della sua nave e l’ha trascinato a mare... non ti so dire per certo come, ma sta di fatto che è morto.»  
«Se non si sa come è successo, come fai ad essere sicuro che sia vero?»  
Greatjon sogghignò.  
«I suoi mercenari servono Renly, ora. Beh, quelli che sono sopravvissuti al viaggio, pare che una tempesta abbia fatto naufragare metà della flotta di Stannis, o che se la siano mangiata le ombre, non si capisce... Comunque, ora Renly reclama il Trono di Spade di diritto, e c’è anche in giro chi dice che Joffrey in realtà non sia figlio di Robert, ma che la regina si sia accoppiata con un leone, o con suo fratello o un qualche abominio del genere... Oh, ed è morta anche la strega rossa di Stannis, e sua moglie.»  
Robb guardò Greatjon con le sopracciglia così sollevate che quelle quasi sparivano sotto la cascata di riccioli larghi che gli incoronava la fronte. L’uomo non parve capire il motivo della sua perplessità, ma Robb non aveva intenzione di spiegargli che era piuttosto inquietante, il tono gioviale con cui dava notizie del genere. Chiese se fossero arrivati altri uccelli, poi, e Greatjon disse di sì, un corvo dal manto insolitamente chiaro che portava una pergamena sigillata senza stemma. Robb annuì, sembrava sollevato.  
«Dove si è sistemato il bordello al seguito dell’esercito?»  
Se Greatjon trovò la richiesta assurda o sorprendente, non ne diede segno.  
«Là, dietro quegli alberi,» disse. «Mi sento in dovere di ricordarti che la corte di Delta delle Acque ti aspetta, ragazzo.»  
«Oh, non staremo via molto,» sorrise Robb, poi si voltò appena. «Jon, vieni con me?»  
Jon, naturalmente, andò con lui.  
L’unico bordello che avesse mai visitato era quello nascosto nella città bassa di Grande Inverno, poco più di una bettola con qualche letto e candele soffici che davano poca luce; la tenda in cui Robb lo condusse, sebbene fosse piantata nel mezzo del terreno fangoso di una campagna militare e avesse seguito l’esercito nelle più sanguinose battaglie, era ricca e lussuosa come una capitale, piena di colori e tappeti e soprattutto intrisa di un odore d’incenso quasi ipnotico, che a Jon diede la nausea dopo soltanto un attimo. La donna che li accolse era affascinante, sebbene d’età fosse ben più grande di entrambi; aveva grandi occhi scuri e la pelle pallida della gente del Nord, ma i suoi fianchi erano pieni e i suoi seni rotondi come quelli di una figlia dell’estate. Sorrise, quando li vide entrare nella sua tenda, e poi sorrise un po’ di più quando si rese conto di chi avesse davanti.  
«Mio signore,» s’inchinò, e la veste che indossava si schiuse a rivelare ancora più chiaramente le curve sode dei seni. «È un onore potervi incontrare.»  
Jon stava già mettendo mano alla spada quando la vide avanzare ancheggiando, le labbra curvate in un sorriso malizioso pieno di promesse. Robb non fece una piega, tuttavia, neppure quando la donna gli toccò una guancia, il collo, il petto in una lunga carezza che precipitò sempre più in basso, senza un’esitazione.  
«Quale dei vostri desideri possiamo realizzare, in questo giorno di gloria, le mie sorelle ed io?» domandò la donna, accennando ad un tendaggio di tessuto leggero drappeggiato poco più in là, dove a Jon parve di vedere una ragazza snella e nuda spiarli con curiosità e poi scappare via ridacchiando.  
«Non ho nulla da chiedere,» replicò Robb, inequivocabilmente compiaciuto dalla vicinanza di una così bella puttana. «Tuttavia, potreste farmi cambiare idea.»  
«Naturalmente,» rise la donna, e gli sistemò un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio, socchiudendo gli occhi. Jon si domandò se sarebbe stato più opportuno mozzarle la mano intera o solo due dita. «Avete in mente qualcuno in particolare, mio lord?»  
Robb strinse gli occhi per un attimo, come faceva ogni volta quando doveva ricordare qualcosa.  
«Ho sentito grandi meraviglie sulla vostra Gwen,» disse, infine, e la donna sorrise.  
«Siete circondato da uomini sinceri e di ottimo palato,» annuì. Prese Robb per mano, e lo condusse ad un secondo drappo di tessuto, seminascosto da un arazzo. «Andate, vi sta aspettando.»  
Robb fece un grazioso cenno col capo e, con la mano destra salda sull’elsa della spada, proseguì. Jon lo seguì come un’ombra, e la donna non cercò neppure di fermarlo, ma lasciò ricadere la tenda non appena fu passato. Il secondo ambiente, ricavato con una quantità strabiliante di spessi tappeti riccamente decorati appesi su corde dorate, era ancora più soffocante di quello principale, e affollato di suppellettili: c’erano troppi cuscini perché Jon riuscisse a contarli con calma, e svariati bauli spalancati su innumerevoli sete e gioielli, e in un angolo, seduta davanti ad un’elegante toeletta di legno, fin troppo raffinata per un bordello mobile, sedeva una ragazza magra, con una lunga treccia di capelli castani ad accarezzarle la schiena. Era nuda, e non si preoccupò di coprirsi quando vide entrare Jon e Robb, ma si alzò, e venne loro incontro sorridendo. Sembrava li stesse soppesando, come a decidere chi dei due fosse più carico d’oro.  
«Gwen, non è così?» disse Robb, inclinando il capo da un lato guardandola quasi con curiosità. Grandi occhi verdi, capelli castani, seni piccoli e sorriso irriverente: era esattamente come Theon gliel’aveva descritta.  
«In persona, mio signore,» disse la ragazza, inchinandosi elegantemente e fingendo di sollevare i lembi di una gonna. Robb sorrise, Jon stava morendo di caldo. «Posso conoscere il vostro nome?»  
«Sono un amico di Theon,» replicò Robb. «E questi è mio fratello.»  
«Anche lui un amico di Theon?»  
«...un conoscente, diciamo.» Robb sorrise, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Jon, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò ancora verso la ragazza, che lo fissava, interessata, dubbiosa. «Siete al seguito di questo esercito da molto tempo, non è così?»  
«Naturalmente, mio signore. Gli uomini sono pur sempre uomini, anche quando si rinchiudono in un’armatura, ed è in guerra che si fanno gli affari migliori.»  
«È proprio vero,» disse Robb, quasi tra sé. Si portò una mano alla cintura, sotto il mantello, e ne sganciò un sacchetto; se lo rigirò tra le mani per un attimo, lasciando che le monete all’interno tintinnassero piacevolmente, e poi di scatto lo lanciò alla ragazza, che lo prese al volo. «Contale,» ordinò. Gwen le contò, e ad ogni momento i suoi occhi si sgranavano sempre di più.  
«Per questo prezzo, mio signore, sarò più che felice di essere vostra per sempre,» riuscì a dire, dopo un attimo di incertezza. Sorrise. «Di entrambi,» aggiunse, guardando Jon e replicando il cortese inchino di poco prima. Robb rise e scosse la testa.  
«Non ho interesse per quel tipo di servigio,» disse. «Ho una richiesta diversa, che spero non ti offenderà.»  
«Mio signore, ora che sono protetta da tutto quest’oro non c’è nulla che possa offendermi.»  
«Mi fa piacere sentirlo,» annuì Robb, pensoso. Fece un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi alla fanciulla, e lei si strinse al petto il borsello di monete, temendo che lui potesse riprenderselo. «Sta’ tranquilla, quell’oro ti appartiene, non ho intenzione di sottrartelo. Te ne porterò ancora, se farai come ti ordino.»  
«Sto ascoltando, mio signore.»  
«Voglio che, d’ora in poi, presti molta attenzione a quello che il nostro amico Theon dirà ogni volta che verrà a farti visita. Ogni parola, mia cara, ogni allusione, ogni bisbiglio mentre dorme al tuo fianco... dovrai ascoltare tutto, e riferirmelo. Siamo intesi?»  
Naturalmente, pensò Jon, quasi trasalendo. Theon non era mai stato capace di tenere per sé i propri piani, né di non vantarsi in giro dei propri successi, anche prima di averli ottenuti, per cui se avesse in qualche modo tramato alle loro spalle con la sorella e lo zio, certamente la sua puttana preferita sarebbe stata la prima a saperlo.  
«Volete che faccia da spia per voi,» sorrise Gwen, tranquilla. Il sacchetto di monete frattanto era sparito dalle sue mani, chissà dove lo aveva nascosto e come ci era riuscita, senza muoversi da dov’era. «Dunque non siete così tanto amico di Theon come vorreste far credere.»  
«Al contrario,» sorrise Robb, sgranando un po’ gli occhi, l’emblema stesso dell’innocenza. «Sono il migliore amico che ha, e preferisco sapere in anticipo in quali stupidi guai ha intenzione di andarsi a cacciare.»  
Gwen scoppiò in una risata cristallina e allegra, che fece sorridere un po’ persino Jon. Annuì, dunque, e giurò che avrebbe fatto quel che le era stato ordinato. Robb sembrò soddisfatto, le promise altre ricompense, in futuro, per il suo impegno, e si sistemò il mantello sulle spalle, sospirando.  
«Possiamo andare,» disse, voltandosi verso Jon e sorridendogli come gli sorrideva quando avevano sette anni e combinavano guai per tutto il castello, dall’alba al tramonto.  
Gwen fece un passo in avanti, stringendogli un braccio.  
«Mio signore, siete sicuro di voler andare?» chiese, guardandolo da sotto in su attraverso le ciglia lunghissime. Jon vide Robb esitare. «Sarebbe quantomeno sospetto, se il nostro lord comandante il Giovane Lupo uscisse di qui così pochi minuti dopo essere arrivato, non è vero? Che ne sarebbe della vostra buona fama?»  
«In effetti, non hai tutti i torti,» mugugnò Robb, pensoso, e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore prima di voltarsi verso suo fratello. «Jon, per caso vuoi...?» e fece un ampio gesto per aria, accennando alla ragazza nuda che aveva davanti. L’occhiataccia di Jon fu una risposta sufficiente. «Uhm, d’accordo.»  
«Aspetto qui fuori,» grugnì Jon, e senza neppure aspettare una replica marciò via dalla stanza e fuori dal bordello. Si pentì immediatamente di non essersi allontanato di più, e di aver promesso di rimanere vicino, tuttavia, perché dopo un momento sentì Gwen dare uno strillo di piacere e poi la sua voce sottile spezzarsi in una litania di gemiti e sospiri interrotti da incoerenti invocazioni del nome di Robb, che attirarono l’attenzione di parecchi soldati là attorno. Jon era diventato probabilmente paonazzo, quando finalmente la ragazza tacque, e uno spiacevole istinto omicida gli aveva avvelenato tutto il corpo. Gli uomini intorno a lui invece ridevano e si prendevano a spallate, lanciandosi in imitazioni improvvisate dell’amplesso di Gwen e ululando a pieni polmoni.  
Quando Robb emerse dalla tenda scoppiò il putiferio, e dovettero rimanere lì per quasi mezz’ora a sentire gli elogi praticamente dell’intera popolazione maschile del continente. Robb, alla fine, stava sorridendo e scuoteva la testa, ma era, tutto sommato, immacolato. Jon lo guardò con sospetto.  
«Non ti sei neppure spettinato,» disse, e non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto gioirne o meno. Robb ricambiò il suo sguardo, si strinse nelle spalle. «Che hai fatto?»  
«Niente.»  
«Come sarebbe a dire, niente?»  
Robb ridacchiò, si avviò in una direzione che Jon sospettò avesse scelto a casaccio.  
«Sarebbe a dire che non ho fatto niente, Jon.»  
«Ma... e tutti quei... tutto quel...?» Jon era decisamente a corto di fiato, di parole, di pensieri, persino.  
«Le ho chiesto di fare un po’ di scena, per non destare sospetti su, uhm, la mia virilità.»  
«Ma perché non te la sei-- l’hai anche pagata!»  
Jon probabilmente avrebbe dovuto correre al parco degli dèi più vicino e ringraziarli tutti finché avesse avuto voce – non sapeva precisamente perché, non è che fosse affar suo con chi suo fratello decideva d’intrattenersi, ma si sentiva ridicolmente sollevato, felice, decisamente meglio, ora, – e invece stava lì a fare domande e mettere dubbi e perché non poteva mai andargli bene niente, accidenti?  
Robb, comunque, rise di nuovo.  
«L’ho pagata per essere sicuro che i Greyjoy non mi tradiscano,» disse.  
«Sì, ma... mi sembrava che lei volesse, sai. Che tu...» il pensiero era chiaro, non c’era bisogno che Jon lo esprimesse a parole; Robb si fermò senza preavviso, voltandosi verso di lui con un’espressione tremendamente seria sul viso. Erano vicini, forse troppo, ma Jon non avrebbe voluto muoversi mai più.  
«Nostro padre mi avrà anche dato il suo nome, ma io non sono re Robert,» disse Robb, corrugando la fronte. «Non scopo puttane e ammazzo cinghiali per divertimento. E mantengo sempre le mie promesse, Jon.»  
Quali promesse?, stava per chiedere Jon, ma ricordò, guardando gli occhi chiari di Robb. Avevano undici anni, era buio sotto le coperte del letto di Robb e faceva freddo nonostante il fuoco che scoppiettava allegro nel camino. Quella mattina avevano visto Theon baciare la figlia del fornaio, aveva le mani sotto le sue sottane e lei sospirava versi strani che li avevano fatti arrossire entrambi, e poi Jon era scappato via, Robb gli era corso dietro ma non aveva fatto domande. Adesso, al sicuro nel loro piccolo regno, Jon lo aveva preso per mano e gli aveva fatto promettere – «Giura, Stark, giura solennemente, giuramelo,» – che mai, mai e poi mai Robb – «Te lo giuro,» – avrebbe messo al mondo un figlio bastardo.  
«Oh,» balbettò Jon, e Robb abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Prima che potesse voltarsi per andarsene ancora, Jon lo fermò stringendogli un polso, e gli sorrise. «Grazie,» disse.  
Robb arrossì, si strinse nelle spalle, brontolò sottovoce che avrebbero fatto meglio ad andare.

Lo proclamarono Re del Nord quella notte, quando Greatjon levò il suo grido e all’intero esercito bastò un battito per unirsi a lui. Robb si alzò in piedi quasi come in un sogno, incapace anche solo di chiudere gli occhi o di respirare, mentre l’intero consiglio dei suoi alfieri, sua madre, Jon s’inginocchiavano ai suoi piedi, gridando il Re del Nord! Il Re del Nord! Il Re del Nord!, con l’ululato dei lupi a cantare con loro.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto un’emozione simile, una coloratissima vertigine di gioia, confusione e puro terrore che minacciava di spezzargli le braccia e le gambe e lo faceva restare là impietrito a guardare le schiene di uomini che gli avevano giurato fedeltà fino alla morte; sapeva soltanto di aver bisogno di piangere, di scappare a Grande Inverno e rifugiarsi nel tepore confortante del suo letto, con Jon accoccolato al suo fianco, ma rimase lì, affrontò gli occhi scuri di Greatjon che gli sorrise e sfoderò la spada.  
«Dinanzi a me sta l’unico re per il quale sarò mai disposto a morire,» disse, chinando il capo e deponendo l’arma ai piedi di Robb. «Giuro sulla mia vita di proteggerti e servirti, ragazzo. La mia spada ti appartiene, perché tu ne disponga a tuo piacimento.»  
«Accetto il tuo giuramento e la tua spada, lord Umber,» Robb si sentì dire, con la voce da lord, e quasi si stupì della fermezza delle proprie parole. Quante volte aveva visto suo padre ricevere simili giuramenti? «Alzati. Sarà mio l’onore di esserti re.»  
Il cuore di Robb gli balzò immediatamente in gola, quando Jon venne avanti.  
«Vivrò e morirò al tuo fianco,» disse. «Impegno a te la mia vita ed il mio onore, questa notte, per tutti i giorni a venire.»  
«Alzati, fratello mio,» mormorò Robb con dolcezza, e quando Jon fu in piedi gli mise le mani sulle spalle, stringendo forte. «Il sangue ci unisce, e questo giuramento, per sempre.»  
«Per sempre,» annuì Jon, e dopo di lui giurò Theon, giurò lord Karstark, giurò lady Mormont e giurò l’intero consiglio, giurò l’intero esercito, ma era sempre su lord Snow che tornava lo sguardo di re Robb, primo del suo nome.  
Più tardi, quando Robb ebbe sciolto la seduta, soltanto lady Catelyn si attardò, andandogli incontro con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e un sorriso lieve, orgoglioso. Robb la prese per mano, l’abbracciò.  
«Siete madre di re, ora,» disse, ma lei scosse la testa, gli accarezzò una guancia.  
«Sono sempre tua madre, Robb, e una corona non basterà a cambiarti.»  
«Sono d’accordo,» sorrise lui. «Promettetemi che non vi angoscerete più del necessario.»  
Lady Catelyn rise, per nulla impressionata.  
«Promettimi che farai scorrere i fiumi al contrario, e che il sole sorgerà ad Ovest da oggi in poi,» disse, e forse era la prima volta che Jon la vedeva scherzare. Robb la strinse di nuovo.  
«Domattina dovremo parlare, ora andate a dormire.»  
Lady Catelyn annuì, gli baciò la fronte e andò via, senza degnare Jon di un’occhiata. Robb si diresse subito alla propria tenda, e non appena fu entrato si lasciò cadere su uno scranno, sospirando.  
«Hai cambiato la fasciatura sul fianco?» gli chiese Jon, perché quel giorno non l’aveva annoiato abbastanza con le lezioni su come prendersi cura del proprio corpo. Robb sbuffò, divertito.  
«Al posto tuo farei attenzione a non farmi arrabbiare, potrei gettarti in prigione se diventassi troppo fastidioso.»  
«Potevi farlo anche prima,» ragionò Jon, con un ghigno, e tirò fuori da una scatola delle bende pulite nascoste nel doppiofondo. Robb era davvero ostinato a non voler far sapere a nessuno che si era fatto male, neppure quando avrebbe potuto spacciare quel taglio per una ferita riportata durante la battaglia ai Sussurri. «Avanti, spogliati.»  
Brontolò sottovoce per un sacco di tempo, Robb, ma alla fine si spogliò e stette tutto sommato tranquillo mentre Jon scioglieva la fasciatura e controllava la ferita.  
«Tra quanto morirò, maestro Snow?» lo prese in giro, tirandogli i capelli, e Jon sorrise, premendo un dito contro il taglio, sperando di fargli male. Robb se ne accorse appena.  
«Molto presto, se continui a innervosirmi.»  
«Oh, pensi di potermi battere in duello?»  
«Sono sicuro che riuscirei a disarmarti prima ancora che tu abbia il tempo di dire ‘Grande Inverno’, Robb, e direi che a quel punto farti a fette non sarebbe tanto complicato,» disse, pulendo la ferita ormai quasi completamente rimarginata solo per scrupolo di coscienza. Robb scoppiò a ridere, e gli allacciò un braccio attorno al collo.  
«Vostra Grazia, Jon. È così che devi rivolgerti al tuo re.»  
«Ed è così che mi ci rivolgerei, se ne vedessi uno,» replicò Jon, sistemando la benda e sorridendogli con aria furba. «Non mi pare ci siano corone, in questa tenda.»  
«Non è certo una corona a rendermi re,» gli disse Robb, ad un respiro di distanza dalla faccia. «Piuttosto, sono i duemila uomini là fuori pronti a ridurti in poco più che neve sciolta, non appena ne darò l’ordine.»  
Jon rise e annuì, ammettendo la sconfitta. Robb rimase lì a guardarlo, così vicino da fargli girare la testa, con un sorriso tanto bello e felice che avrebbe disciolto anche il ghiaccio della Barriera.  
«Devo leggere quella lettera di cui ha parlato Greatjon,» si ricordò d’un tratto, quando Jon aveva quasi raccolto il coraggio di sporgersi e premere un bacio contro la sua guancia. «Dovrebbe averla messa là sul tavolo, Jon, ti dispiace...?»  
A Jon non dispiacque, per carità; avrebbe accettato con estrema gratitudine qualsiasi opportunità di allontanarsi almeno un poco da Robb per nascondergli l’incendio che gli era esploso sul viso.  
Il messaggio senza sigillo proveniva da Dorne. Robb lo lesse alla luce di una candela, mordendosi le labbra, e poi, d’improvviso, scoppiò a ridere. Jon lo guardò, un po’ preoccupato, e lui sorrise.  
«È finalmente tempo di aprire le danze,» disse. «I preparativi sono terminati.»  
«Non capisco,» ammise Jon, e Robb gli porse la pergamena logora. Jon sgranò gli occhi, quando fu giunto all’ultima riga.  
«Precisamente,» rise Robb.  
«Come sai che non stanno mentendo?» domandò Jon, che magari poteva essere stupido abbastanza da fidarsi di suo fratello pure se questi gli avesse detto di buttarsi giù da un ghiacciaio, ma non gli riusciva altrettanto facile credere a tutti gli altri. Robb sorrise, si alzò, nudo fino alla cintola, e gli prese il viso tra le mani, evidentemente di ottimo umore.  
«Non posso saperlo,» disse, e il cuore di Jon affondò un pochino. «Ma non importa! Qualsiasi cosa decidano di fare, sapremo come reagire.»  
«Robb,» cominciò Jon, la voce tesa; non gli piaceva che suo fratello fosse già così esaltato, ad un passo dal cantar vittoria. E tutte queste alleanze segrete che stava stringendo, cosa avrebbe fatto se gli si fossero rivoltate contro nello stesso momento? Senza contare che lord Tywin non era affatto sconfitto, a malapena domato, e sicuramente stava tramando vendetta.  
«Stai tranquillo,» sorrise Robb, avvicinandoglisi ancora. «Non sono uno sprovveduto, nonostante quello che pensi.»  
«Io non penso proprio niente, Robb, se non che rischi di fare una brutta fine, se non usi un po’ di prudenza,» replicò lui, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia per tentare di farlo ragionare.  
«Non ho intenzione di morire prima di aver salvato le nostre sorelle, Jon, te lo prometto,» disse Robb, gli occhi chiari serissimi e la voce sicura. Jon stava cominciando a perdersi lungo la curva arrossata delle sue labbra. «Fidati di me.»  
«Mi fido ciecamente di te, lo sai... ma non mi fido dei Martell, o dei Greyjoy, o di chiunque altro, e per la verità, dèi, Robb, mi fido solo di te.»  
Robb sorrise, abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo.  
«Neppure io mi fido dei miei alleati,» lo rassicurò. «Mi fido dei loro interessi, però, e del fatto che soltanto io posso garantirglieli.»  
«Me lo hai già detto, però...» Jon si merse le labbra. «E Renly Baratheon?»  
«Gli manderò un corvo domattina, è giusto che sappia della mia incoronazione.»  
«Pensi che un corvo sia sufficiente?» obiettò Jon, perché il ghigno compiaciuto di Robb non era servito a tranquillizzarlo, semmai lo aveva messo ancor più all’erta. Suo fratello sospirò.  
«In effetti, non credo,» ammise. «Un messaggero sarebbe più opportuno – una persona, voglio dire, – ma non posso rischiare che la notizia giunga alle orecchie sbagliate.» Rabbrividì, e d’un tratto Jon seppe cosa doveva fare.  
Il Vecchio Orso gli aveva parlato a lungo di quello che distingue un bambino da un uomo, delle decisioni che un uomo è capace di prendere, persino marciando contro i propri più intimi e istintivi desideri. Mentre gli mostrava il pomo di Lungo Artiglio che aveva fatto scolpire a forma di testa di lupo per lui, il Vecchio Orso gli aveva raccontato la storia del suo debole figlio, condotto alla miseria e alla rovina e alla vergogna più nera dall’incapacità di crescere e accettare il fatto che sua moglie – quella splendida donna che amava così tanto – era nient’altro che una megera avida del denaro che lui neppure aveva. Gli aveva detto che il momento più difficile, per chiunque prendesse il nero, era sempre dover smettere, da un giorno all’altro, da una parola all’altra del giuramento, di essere un bambino, un ragazzo o un uomo che vuole giocare ad essere grande, magnifico e perfetto, e convincersi invece della necessità di far cose un po’ meno splendide delle guerre combattute dagli eroi nelle leggende, ma ben più importanti.  
Crescere, gli aveva spiegato, era il compito più doloroso e complicato che la Confraternita assegnasse ai fratelli in nero.  
«Andrò io,» disse, dunque, sebbene ogni pensiero nella sua mente, dall’alba al tramonto, non fosse pieno che di Robb, Robb, del bisogno di stargli vicino e proteggerlo e prendersi cura di lui e non lasciarlo ancora, Robb, Robb. «Andrò io a Capo Tempesta,» disse, e pregò che Robb non obiettasse, anche se era certo che l’avrebbe fatto, perché era già così infinitamente debole, la sua decisione, che se lo avesse guardato con quegli occhi e gli avesse detto --  
«No, Jon,» si accigliò Robb, e Jon si sentì andare in pezzi sotto le sue mani. «Non... vuoi davvero andare?»  
«No,» ammise. «Ma non c’è nessun altro.»  
«Posso mandare--» Robb annaspò alla ricerca di un nome, quasi non respirava. «Posso mandare mia madre.»  
«No, non puoi,» ridacchiò Jon, senza allegria. «Non approverebbe mai l’alleanza con i Greyjoy, è per questo che non gliene hai parlato, non è così? Non puoi chiedere proprio a lei di... lady Catelyn non...» sospirò, non voleva davvero parlare della lady in sua assenza, non voleva parlarne in assoluto. «Io... non voglio davvero lasciarti solo nel bel mezzo della guerra, Robb, dèi, forse è la cosa che voglio di meno al mondo, ma--»  
«È necessario,» bisbigliò Robb, per lui, e Jon annuì, con una smorfia dolceamara sul viso. Robb abbassò lo sguardo, si morse le labbra, stava riflettendo. Alla fine, sospirò. «Detesto darti ragione,» disse.  
Jon rise appena, lo guardò da sotto in su.  
«Non starò via a lungo,» promise. «Dimmi solo che cosa devo riferire a Renly, e come vuoi che si organizzi, quanti uomini hai bisogno che porti a Nord, e io sarò di ritorno non appena--»  
Si zittì, fu costretto a zittirsi, perché la voce gli morì da qualche parte tra il petto e la bocca quando Robb si sporse a baciarlo proprio sull’angolo delle labbra. Jon riuscì a malapena a rimanere in piedi, e per un attimo si domandò se non stesse sognando – se non si fosse addormentato durante la guardia in cima alla Barriera, e se gli ultimi giorni non fossero stati tutti un’allucinazione del freddo. Non si svegliò tremando in mezzo alla neve, ma rimase lì contro il corpo caldo di Robb, per cui suppose che magari no, magari era tutto vero. Magari.  
«Avevo promesso che non ti avrei più lasciato andare via,» bisbigliò Robb, sottovoce, contro le sue labbra, e c’era una tristezza gentilissima nei suoi occhi – Jon fu certo che stesse ripensando al loro ultimo addio, quel giorno a Grande Inverno. Lo baciò, allora, premendo la bocca contro la sua con tutto l’imbarazzo che fu capace di trovarsi in corpo, imbranato e inesperto e terrorizzato, ma Robb gli venne incontro, spostando le mani dalle sue guance alla sua nuca per tenerlo un po’ fermo e poterlo baciare per bene, un po’ meglio.  
Jon era senza fiato, quando Robb si scostò appena da lui, si sentiva bruciare in tutto il corpo e non sarebbe riuscito a mettere insieme un pensiero sensato neppure con vent’anni di tempo. Gli sembrò tutto incredibilmente bello, la curva delle ciglia sottili di Robb, i suoi capelli color rame, gli occhi chiari, il tocco delle sue dita contro la pelle, il modo in cui i loro corpi s’incastravano bene l’uno con l’altro, piacevolmente, per nessun’altra ragione che non fosse il fatto che erano cresciuti vicini, premuti e costretti e felici insieme da che avevano avuto vita.  
«Troverò qualcun altro,» disse Robb, baciandogli la punta del naso. «Manderò qualcun altro.»  
Jon ridacchiò, annuì, si lasciò cullare ancora dalle sue labbra.

Robb non riuscì a trovare nessun altro, e quindici giorni dopo dovette lasciare che Jon e Spettro partissero per Capo Tempesta a portare i suoi omaggi e le sue minacce a Renly Baratheon. Lady Catelyn aveva insistito per accompagnarli, per cui fu un viaggio quantomai snervante, per Jon, alleviato solo dalla piacevole compagnia del Pesce Nero, e quando finalmente giunsero in vista delle altissime mura della fortezza gli parve di stare sognando.  
Renly Baratheon era esattamente come Jon se l’era immaginato, identico a Robert, ma più giovane e meno ubriaco. C’era anche qualcosa, in lui, che lo rendeva immediatamente piacevole – forse era la cortesia sincera che emanava da ogni suo sorriso, o l’adorazione che chiaramente nutrivano per lui tutti i membri della sua guardia personale. Ad ogni modo, Jon si ritrovò a seguirlo con piacere per le ampie sale di Capo Tempesta, e mentre lady Catelyn ottemperava ai suoi doveri di madre di re lui si godeva gli sguardi sospettosi di ser Loras, che doveva sapere della vera ragione della sua presenza.  
Renly lo fece convocare durante la terza notte dal loro arrivo, e Jon stette cordialmente al suo gioco, assecondando le sue maniere di re magnanimo, lodando gli arredamenti e tollerando di buon grado le velate allusioni alla sua condizione di nascita. Alla fine, quando fu giunto il momento per lui di ritirarsi nella camera che gli era stata messa a disposizione, Jon si congedò suggerendo al nobile Baratheon di prepararsi un piano di fuga dal continente, nel caso i Lannister fossero riusciti ad accalappiarsi la lealtà di Dorne.  
Quando, la mattina seguente, ser Loras venne a cercarlo fin nelle scuderie di Capo Tempesta, macchiandosi di sterco i pantaloni di seta, portando la notizia che Myrcella Baratheon avrebbe sposato Trystane Martell, e che Renly aveva intenzione di aprire le trattative con il Re del Nord, Jon Snow seppe che la guerra era vinta.

 

E anche se il vento ci soffia contro,  
abbiamo sempre mangiato pane e tempesta,  
e passeremo anche questa.  
(Stefano Benni, Pane e tempesta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Salve; 38K più tardi, sono sempre io, la vostra Kya, anche se, onestamente, comincio ad avere dei seri problemi d'identità. Cazzate a parte! Cose che vorrei dire su questa storia, oltre a quelle delle note introduttive (che non ho ancora scritto, LOL), sono le seguenti, e riguardano domande che potreste esservi fatti durante la lettura:  
> a). nel canon, Olyvar Frey diventa scudiero di Robb dopo il passaggio delle Torri Gemelle, ma a me serviva uno scudiero prima di allora e non mi andava di buttare in mezzo personaggi inventati, perciò mi sono tenuta lui;  
> b). ad un certo punto dico, ‘Ali nere per nere notizie’: è il proverbio del Nord che in inglese fa ‘dark wings, dark words’, e avendolo letto solo così non so quale sia la versione italiana ‘ufficiale’. E neppure ho intenzione di cercarla su Google perché ho una paura fottuta di beccare altri spoiler, scusate tanto. Perciò, ecco, vi offro la mia traduzione personale;  
> c). sì, non ve lo siete immaginato; il giuramento che Jon fa a King Robb è sulla falsariga di quello dei Guardiani (I shall live and die at my post. [...] I pledge my life and honor to the Night’s Watch, for this night and all the nights to come). Questo accade perché ho immaginato che, nonostante tutto, Jon potesse avere poca familiarità con i mille miliardi di formule di giuramento del suo tempo, e decidesse quindi di "appoggiarsi" a quella che conosce meglio; e poi, accade perché è figo, LOL.
> 
> :3


End file.
